Guardian of Snow
by RedTiff1994
Summary: A rewrite of 'Waitress Wanted'. With the Varia battles raging on, the battle of the snow is finally here. Yet Tsuna has no idea who their guardian of Snow is. But, Reborn has them covered, already offering a new space in the Vongola to someone they barely knew! YamamotoXOC. A minor case of bad language is inside.
1. The Guardian from Australia

**The Guardian from Australia**

* * *

"_Wow…this barely feels real."_

_The small, scruffy haired brunette would hardly have believed she went from her home in Sydney to the quite town in Japan, Namimori, so quickly. It was a real culture shock, to say she had prepared so much…after all, this was where her father and mother met. _

_And now it was where this young woman would be working, alongside the mafia._

* * *

Yep, he was gonna do it…He was gonna bash his head against the wall and give himself a concussion. It was the only way out. This was it. Good bye cruel world.

…okay, maybe he wouldn't go that far. But either way, he'd probably die.

* * *

"_The winner of the rain battle is Yamamoto Takeshi. We will announce the next match-up…The battle between the guardians of snow."_

* * *

This was stressful as all hell…his friends were getting hurt, all for his sake. For the sake of something he barely even wanted!

And now he had to rely on Reborn for the snow and mist guardians…he didn't know who they were and a part of him didn't ever want to know. They'd probably be insane. Just like the rest of the mafia.

"Tsuna."

"Ack! R-Reborn! Where have you been?!"

"I brought you a new friend."

"Please don't."

"Well…they're not here yet. Just got to the airport. We're gonna pick them up."

"WE'RE? Why do I have to get involved?"

"Well, the battle of the snow is tonight. Might wanna make them feel welcomed."

Tsuna grumbled, knowing he was being dragged there against his will. "So, who is the next guardian? Some other weird assassin you've hired?"

"Not hired. I've offered them a permanent place in the Vongola. They're a newbie when it comes to the mafia. You don't need to worry so much."

"That just makes me more worried."

* * *

As usual, Tsuna was dragged along…his mother didn't even try to stop them. Reborn just claimed he was picking up a pen pal from the airport. Hell, she even offered for this new guardian to stay over for dinner! Stupidly, Reborn said yes…stupidly in Tsuna's opinion, anyway.

Getting a cab to the airport was annoying, too. Reborn stuck Tsuna with paying for it.

"Tenth!"

Oh God, no.

"Tsuna!"

Please, Lord, shoot him down.

The brunette was instantly shooting glares at the infant, who was, as usual, feigning pure innocence of how the two knew Tsuna was going to be at the airport. God damn.

Yamamoto and Gokudera waved their boss over, the tall, raven haired boy sporting some new gear. By which I mean bandages and even an eyepatch.

"Ah…Y-Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine! The kid told me to come to the airport to meet someone. I ended up running into Gokudera!"

"Reborn told me to meet tenth here. I was annoyed to see this idiot running around."

Yamamoto just laughed as Tsuna sighed, almost annoyed. "Well…it can't be helped."

Reborn smiled, jumping onto the brunette's shoulder, speaking to the three of them.

"The guardian of snow should be coming out with her luggage now. We're waiting for them, to greet and welcome them."

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow, scratching his neck a little. "Hate to sound rude-"that was a first "But why do we need to meet them? What makes him so special?"

"They travelled here all the way from Australia. They'll be tired as all hell, so it'd be nice for them to feel welcome after a long flight."

"W-Wait! Australia!?"

Tsuna might not have been good in school, but he was pretty sure Australia was pretty far away.

And had nothing to do with the mafia.

"How did you find an Australian to come and be a guardian!? And why would you!?"

"I knew someone a while ago who owed me a favour. Sadly, he passed away a while ago, but his child was willing to take his place. They turned sixteen recently, so their mother allowed them to come and join the Vongola."

Yep. This had to be another weirdo.

"So, do me a favour and hold up this sign."

"Wait, what-?"

Reborn practically shoved a small sign with a name on into Tsuna's hands. The brunette actually had no idea what it said, though…it was in English and the poor kid had not a damn clue how to read it. And neither did Yamamoto…Gokudera on the other hand-

"June Spencer? What kind of a name is that? Sounds like a girl's name."

"Well, I'd hope so. Either that or I've been lied to. Your next guardian is a young woman."

"W-Wait! Reborn! Not only is this someone's daughter, but it's a girl!? You shouldn't drag people into this when they're not involved!"

"Like I told you, I knew her father. So she has mafia connections running in her family. She's just never been involved."

Then explain why you wouldn't say their gender for hours…

"Useless Tsuna, you shouldn't be questioning my decisions."

**THWACK. **

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Tsuna was gonna feel that punch in the morning. And he got hit on the head where nobody will see a bruise…sneaky child…

"So, she's basically here to play mafia with us? Wow, coming all the way from Australia."

"Dumb ass…"

"Hm?"

Please don't fight, not now. Tsuna was not in the mood for this…

"Reborn!"

The trio of friends heard a feminine voice. Turning, they saw a young girl with short, scruffy to the point of spiky, brown hair. Though her hair was short, long hair framed her face, reaching down past her neck. A single, blue eye blinked in their direction, her other covered by a white eye patch, not dissimilar to the one Yamamoto was currently wearing. Her cheeks were covered in freckles, dotting her face, mostly around her nose.

Her clothing was simple enough. A red shirt, covered, mostly, but a half zipped up, black hoodie, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of blue, denim shorts, brown boots and black, thigh high socks, adorning her legs.

"There she is. Tsuna, this is June Spencer. Your snow guardian."

She looked…relatively normal…

There had to be a catch. Some huge catch.

The girl looked at all three of them, smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you. Reborn has told me a lot about you."

Tsuna really hoped not…

But he couldn't help but notice something. To say she was Australian, she was fluent in Japanese, as far as he could tell. Though, he did hear an accent on her.

"I-It's, uhh…nice to meet you, too, Spencer-san…"

"Spencer-san? June is fine."

"Eh? A-Ah…"

The girl just smiled at Tsuna's flustered face. Really, he was just terrified that she'd turn out completely insane or something…


	2. Relaxed Attitudes

**Relaxed Attitudes**

* * *

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Sawada."

"That's perfectly fine, dear! I was worried that Reborn's pen pal wouldn't be what he expected, but you seem lovely!"

"Ahh, thank you, Mrs. Sawada. That's nice of you to say."

Okay, this had to be a dream…this girl was nice and seemed pretty normal. As they brought her back to the Sawada household for a while before the snow battle began that night…and all seemed normal. During the cab ride back, she even offered to pay the fare (though Reborn made Tsna pay again, against his (and even her) will). But she happily spoke with the trio about herself. And even apologized if her Japanese wasn't 100% accurate. As it was, the group discovered she had no idea how to swear in Japanese, so would do it in English, even mid-sentence. And this happened a lot. So, turned out the weirdest thing about her was her love for cussing.

But she at least didn't swear in front of his mother, which was nice, even though she probably wouldn't understand English, anyway. And she definitely didn't swear in front of Lambo, I-Pin or Fuuta. And the kids did seem to enjoy the attention they got from the new girl. So she was good with kids…yeah, Tsuna definitely kept that in mind for later reference.

He also noted that she got along well with Yamamoto, but so far his theory on that was because he was acting like a five year old (as usual), so she was treating him like one. As for her status with Gokudera…well, as usual, Gokudera wasn't exactly fond of her. Though, June didn't seem to notice. Nor did she seem to care, as she was calling everybody by their first names. So, yeah, that didn't exactly amuse Gokudera…or Hayato, to June.

Culture differences sure were weird…

"Tsuna."

The brunette looked over to the infant, Reborn, who seemed to smile up at him, knowingly.

"Are you surprised?"

"W-Well…yeah…she seems nice enough. Which is weird to say you've invited her to join a mafia family."

"She's been raised normally, to say the least. Even with her training."

"Training?"

Reborn spoke up more as Tsuna's mother left the room for a while, gaining the attention of the others.

"June is a stealth expert. Great at hiding away and killing without even being seen."

"K-Killing…"

"You shouldn't lie, Reborn."

Tsuna looked at June, almost thankful she spoke up. "I could kill if I wanted, but I've never killed anyone before. The best I've been hired to do is watch husbands for paranoid wives."

She…She wasn't some killer Mafioso. All she did was sneak around a lot.

"That isn't to say I don't know CQC, but I've preferred staying in the background, gathering Intel and fighting from afar if needed."

"_The heck is CQC?"_

Close Quarters combat, you dumb ass.

But, Gokudera was the first to lay on some questions.

"In this case; how the hell would you even win the battle tonight only being able to run and hide?"

"That's a good question. I don't know who I'm fighting or where we're fighting. If I knew, I could have a plan, but I've not got a damn clue."

"JUNE SAID A SWEAR."

"Lambo, please…"

June just laughed at the cow child as he flopped into her lap, papping at her stomach with his little hands as a punishment for 'swearing'. Really, she could have said worse. But, in the end, I-Pin dragged him off, saying he was being rude.

"Fuuta should be able to prove some of June's ranking's against the other Mafioso. Fuuta?"

The youngest brunette smiled as he happily sat himself by June, looking up at her curiously.

"Yes! I remember rankings about June after you said she was coming."

"How have I gotten into mafia rankings if I've done nothing in the mafia?"

"Reborn gave me tons of information! I could ask the ranking planet, if you want to make them more official?"

It didn't take two seconds for Tsuna to quickly take offence to the idea.

"I'm not having my mother walk in on you making rankings!"

"Aww…"

Yamamoto, who was happily sat by June since she arrived, laughed at the group with a grin. "I'm pretty curious to see how June-chan will fight later!"

The young boy smiled as he tugged on June's sleeve a little, turning her attention away from Yamamoto, back to himself. "June-nee isn't the best in the rankings, so far, but she's pretty good!"

"Oh?"

"June-nee is ranked 30th out of 345,402 mafioso in stealth! And she's around the same rank of the shortest-!"

"Let's not go there."

She made it clearly obvious she had issues with her height…turns out she was even a little smaller than Tsuna. And he was pretty short. So, part of him couldn't blame her for feeling self-conscious about it…

"So…ranked 30th as a stealth operative? It's not all that impressive…"

"Gokudera-kun, try and be nice…"

"It's fine. Like Fuuta said, I'm not the best-Uwah!" "But you're the best to us. I wouldn't exactly be able to get hold of anyone above the 30th rank to come and join the Vongola. No-good Tsuna is enough to put them off."

"H-Hey…"

Reborn had sat himself on June's shoulder, clearly against her will, as she grumbled a little. Tsuna could relate…

"Guess I'm just glad I can help. Reborn's been telling me about what's been going on. After all that's gone on, I'll do my best to win the battle for you."

It was weird…she seemed normal enough…but he wasn't going to say anything stupid like 'oh, I trust her because she wants to help and seems normal', he was still really wary of her…hell, she was in the top thirty of stealth operatives, how the hell could he just sit down and trust she wouldn't put a knife in his back? He was paranoid of anyone that came over saying things like 'oh yeah, I'm in the mafia, but I'm here to help'. The whole situation was just wrong…

* * *

Another night…another battle…

* * *

June definitely seemed curious of Namimori, already loving the quiet town. Especially at night.

Heading to the school, everything was calm and even a little quiet. The only person who didn't seem nervous was Reborn…Even June felt nerves creeping up on her.

"The Varia seem pretty scary…from what I heard, you're all lucky to have gotten out with just those injuries."

"Don't remind us…"

Tsuna was trying to read her and just…couldn't figure anything out. He could see the nerves, clearly, but he couldn't see her trying to figure out a battle plan, she didn't even seem curious of who she was fighting.

He felt terrified, as he'd already seen who she was fighting more than once…a man who Xanxus referred to as 'Arrigo'…

* * *

"_The next battle will be the battle of the snow guardians!"_

_The man above revealed a fangy grin, as his element was called out by the twins, chuckling to himself._

_He had black, shaggy hair, tribal tattoos ranging from his arms to even his face, gold eyes, a dark green bandana under his fringe, tattered and torn. Around his neck was a form of collar, a broken chain hanging from it. His uniform was open, revealing his chest, a belt around his waist holding it together in the middle. His sleeves were short, stopped at his elbows with buckles, bandages over part of his arms. _

_He didn't exactly look friendly…_

* * *

And it was that reason why he was so worried for June...


	3. June VS Arrigo

**June VS Arrigo**

* * *

She wasn't sure if she felt worried or excited.

Really, she shouldn't have felt so ready to show off in front of these new 'friends' she had found. She knew they probably didn't care for her that much just yet. But, this was what she was brought here to do, so she had to! Then again, she had no connection to any of them…they might not even let her stay once she's done here. She's only here on an old favour that Reborn called in…and even then-

"June-chan."

The poor girl practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was forced to look up pretty high to see Yamamoto smiling down at her.

"You look nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be? Reborn told me what happened with you guys…Shit, I'm kinda terrified thinking about it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine! I think you'll do well."

"Are you always so positive, Takeshi?"

"…hm?"

Yamamoto looked completely confused (though it wasn't hard to confuse him).

"W-What…? Was it something I said?"

"No, no…Just not used to people calling me by my first name. Only my old man calls me Takeshi."

"Oh…that a bad thing?"

The tall teenager actually smiled, chuckling a little.

"Not at all! If that's what you wanna call me, you can go ahead!"

"Yeah…still, sorry. I'm not used to calling people by their last names. You'll all probably have to deal with that a lot."

"I don't mind. I'm sure nobody else will, either!"

"That's good. I'd hate to offend anyone…"

"SAWADAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, Lord, what is that."

Yamamoto just laughed as they saw the source of the voice coming into view. Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the boxing team and the sun guardian, was waving at them alongside Basil, in all his broken armed glory.

"A-Ahh…It's big brother."

"That's your older brother, Tsunayoshi?"

"N-No, it's…it's just a nickname, almost."

"Ohhhhh…I forgot how weird Japan was…"

Tsuna felt mildly offended, but decided to ignore it. Different cultures, is all, eh?

* * *

Turns out that the next battle was going to take place in the school's swimming area. Usually, only the swim team would be allowed in there, unless it was a special occasion, so being in there, at night especially, felt pretty weird.

Especially when they saw what had been done to it…

"W-Where did all this ice come from?!"

The pool had gone. It had just been replaced with snow and ice. June didn't seem AS shocked, but that was probably because she'd never seen their school at all…

"…So…I assume your pool isn't supposed to look like this."

"Not at all!"

"Right. Well…good…So, now explain why it's like this."

"I don't know!"

She just stopped asking questions. There wasn't much point, clearly he didn't know. And clearly he was just getting more confused and stressed.

Out of nowhere, the two, pink haired twins, came out of nowhere, looking as dead panned as everf.

"The battle of the snow will begin shortly. We request that the other guardians stay outside. There will be surveillance cameras in the arena so you may all watch the battle from your positions outside."

"W-Where are the Varia?"

"The Varia and their guardians are already outside."

"T-Then where's-?"

June looked over at Tsuna, quickly silencing him as she pointed onto the field of ice, at a dark figure as they happily slid past on the ice.

"Are we starting yet?! I'm bored as hell!"

Aaaaaand off he went on the ice again…Well, he acted like a five year old…

The young Vongola couldn't help but frown as he looked over at June…the look on her face made him worry even more. She looked like she was afraid.

"June-san?"

"A-Ah? Sorry, Tsunayoshi…you don't have to stay here-"

"IT'S TIME."

"B-Big brother…"

"Tsunayoshi, what's he talking about?"

Seems that Ryohei had already gotten everybody into a circle, linking arms, ready to pull Tsuna and June into it.

"It's our tradition! Come on, Sawada! Get in the circle!"

A quick tug of Tsuna's arm and he was in the circle, leaning over, as June just looked very confused.

"Come on, Spencer!"

"June is fine-"

"Spencer!"

The young girl raised her eyebrow as Ryohei tried to pull her over. She felt pretty confused, but looked to see Tsuna smiling nervously at her and Yamamoto just giving her a big grin. "Don't worry, June-chan! It'll make you feel good!"

For a second, she rolled her eyes, but happily stepped between Tsuna and Yamamoto, linking arms with them as they all leant down to the middle of their circle.

"SPENCER, FIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

June didn't say a thing, she just…looked confused, as they all dispersed. Yamamoto patted her on the back, Gokudera just gave her a strange look (one that just screamed 'don't fail'), Ryohei gave her a pat on the back similar to Yamamoto, except Ryohei's pat hurt like a bitch. Tsuna and Basil gave her a small smile as they all made their way outside. Though, before Tsuna went out, he turned to look at June, watching her face turn from one of worry, before she noticed Tsuna's look, when her face quickly turned to a smile. But it didn't make Tsuna feel any better…he knew she must have been scared…

"Don't worry about me, Tsunayoshi. I'll do my best to win for the Vongola."

"…That doesn't make me feel any better about this…I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"I'm happy to help. If what I do helps nice people like you, then I'm glad to do it."

No…that made him feel even worse. She'd get herself hurt, thinking that he was worth the risk…he didn't even want to be the Vongola boss, yet people were getting hurt to try and get him the position.

And her smiling at him just made it worse…

"June."

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, smiling at June as they stood by the door.

"If things get bad, don't be afraid to surrender."

"Haha…Don't worry about me, Reborn. I'm confident I'll be okay."

This time, it was Reborn's turn to frown. But he nodded at the girl and made Tsuna leave the room, usually by tugging his ear or slapping him around the back of the head.

This left the girl on her own, frowning as she looked around the icy room. Even the twins had left, leaving June with the Varia's snow guardian. The man yawned at June, grumbling a little, as he stopped himself skidding around.

She was nervous. This man already seemed like he would be better at close combat than she would. And there was nowhere for her to hide and get away from him. Just the ice, some tall piles of ice and snow and the two guardians.

This man, Arrigo, already looked bored.

"**The battle of the snow will now begin! The icy water is the main obstacle, as the ice will melt and crack. The icy water may cause death."**

Wow…what a warning…

"**Begin!"**

You didn't have to tell them twice. As Arrigo rushed forward, June attempted to move backward, already slipping on the ice, but it, luckily, helped her get away from the strike of the animalistic man.

His eyes had turned from regular golden orbs, to thin, slitted, cats eyes. His grin already made her feel nervous for the fight. Looking at his hands, she thanked God she still had her life…he was wearing claws that were so close to tearing her vocal chords out. Yep…this guy wasn't going to go easy on her. And he wasn't going to let her win…

Or live, for that matter…

* * *

_**The Concept of June Spencer**_

**Appearance**

June was created to be unique compared to other female characters, but she did have similarities to other female characters, like Chrome, especially in the fact they both wear an eyepatch, but June's reason for wearing an eyepatch is less dramatic than Chrome's, as she isn't missing an eye. Her eye is, in fact, discoloured and she can't see out of it. She wears the patch because she was bullied for her strange eye.

Her height is one of her main features, being the shortest of the teenage Vongola guardians, but also being one of the oldest, even being older than Ryohei, at sixteen during the beginning of the story. I didn't want June to be the same age as characters like Yamamoto, so I made her a whole two years older than Tsuna's little group of friends. If she does join Namimori school, she'd most likely be in the same class as Ryohei, to at least keep her connected to the guardians, so she'd probably make decent friends with him.

She wears very average clothes, but wears them as if it's summer. But this is due to her background being Australian, where it's normally very hot and sunny most of the time. She almost always wears shorts and t-shirts, but has at least begun wearing hooded jackets because of Namimori being quite a bit colder than Sydney. And she even wears higher socks, going to her thighs, since she wears shorts.

Because of her background as a stealth agent, she learnt to Free Run, as it was always helpful to her, especially when it came to getting away from bad situations.

_**More in the next chapter...**_


	4. On Thin Ice

**On Thin Ice**

* * *

"ACK! Maybe you should cut those nails of yours, because they hurt like a bitch!"

The Varia guardian just laughed as June ended up sliding away on the ice. She looked like Bambi, and he couldn't help but find it hilarious.

"Oh my God, is this really the best they could do for a Snow guardian? I think I'm gonna die laughing."

"Please? It'd make my life a lot easier. Please…"

Not even two seconds passed before he went to attack her again, sending her flying onto the ice, clutching her bag.

He wasn't even giving her a chance to arm herself. She couldn't help but feel that was a little cowardly…but, then…he started yawning and practically sat himself down on the ice, looking at her funny as she had a hard time standing up…seriously, who thought this was a good idea? And how the hell could he stand and control how he slid on the ice?

Outside, the Vongola could only watch their new 'friend' slipping on the ice, even as her enemy just sat and watched. Really, it wasn't fair on her. She could barely stand still, stuck sliding everywhere. She had to get used to sliding, quick, or she wouldn't last five minutes.

"Okay, okay…I got this. Fuck…"

She cussed as she finally got back on her feet, finally getting a weapon out, making the Varia raise his eyebrows at her.

"Daggers?"

In her hand, she held two short swords. He also noted the small hand gun she'd drawn out of her bag, but instantly put away into her belt.

"Well, you know what they say…jack of all trades, but master of none."

June was an all-rounder. Half decent at anything, but never good enough at them to claim as a huge skill. The only thing she thought she was good at was hiding and running…

But on this ice, she couldn't even run…

Seriously, whoever thought this was a good idea gets a special place in hell. In June's opinion, anyway.

"Well, if you're a master of none, just means I get to beat on you quite happily. Those daggers won't be as sharp as my claws."

Well…true enough, she could tell that her daggers against his claws wasn't exactly a match she could easily win. But that was the fun of it.

* * *

Reborn smiled to himself a little, seeing June finally get a weapon out. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about her. She still had to contend with the slippery ice and he already saw that it was cracking under both of their weight. It could end badly and he already know Tsuna wouldn't be able to take it if she got too injured.

It was a predicament, he knew this. But he wouldn't stop it. June could have backed out, but she didn't. She could have told him no, even though she knew the danger she would be in. She wanted to protect the Vongola Decimo.

She wanted to help Tsuna.

* * *

And this was what forced her forward on the ice, sliding towards the man as he quickly jumped up on the ice, only having to side step to see her slide right past him. Though, this time, she had help stopping herself, in the form of her swords, pushing them into the ice and forcing herself to come to a stop.

"Okay, whoever said these shoes had grips on them was a fucking liar."

The brunette groaned as she stood on the ice, at least getting a little used to what was happening with her feet. Hell, maybe she could use the slippery ice to keep kicking him in the face, hell, she might be short, but her legs were long.

…Kinda…

Here we go, then-

But she just wasn't quick enough. She was quickly knocked back by Arrigo, who winded her with his elbow, pushing her across the ice, once again.

Well, this was annoying.

She coughed up any air that was in her lungs, struggling to breath as the man before her just laughed at her pain. She even struggled getting back on her feet, forced to push her swords into the ice, once again. The more she did that, the more chance she had of going into freezing water. And she'd probably lose if that happened…even as it was, she wasn't going to do well. But she was ready to fight!

Getting used to the ice, she was jumping around, keeping herself moving and on her feet.

The shaggy haired man didn't seem so impressed.

"Geez…you were supposed to be entertaining, but you've just flown around on the ice…that was funny at first, but then it just got sad."

"Hey, I'm used to it now, buddy, I think the fight can really begin now."

"I sure hope so. I was just about ready to finish you there and then. Come on…don't bore me, now."

The sad part was, he probably could just end her there and then…but he was like a cat playing with a mouse…just wouldn't let it die…

Even now, June was still partially winded, but she couldn't just sit there trying to catch her breath. She didn't have time. She had to get that ring from around his neck before he got hers.

That ring…Reborn gave it to her as soon as she got off her plane, telling her to make sure nobody could ever get it…it was hers, even if it was only half of it. It was her proof of being a guardian. And she wasn't going to let him down.

Now it was her turn to attack. Without warning, she rushed forward sliding herself on the ice. He tried to step to the side, but she already saw this coming.

"Fool me once, won't fool me again-!"

Stabbing the ice, yet another time, loosening the ice more, she pulled herself around, using her legs to push off the ground, practically doing a front flip, kicking the man in the back of the head during said flip. She finally got a hit in, but a small hit didn't stop him.

Even after the hit, and she landed on her feet, only stumbling a little on the ice, he quickly turned himself and swiped at her, his claws clashing against one of her swords, pushing her into the ice, forcing her to grit her teeth and try to push back. But to no avail.

He shoved her away, into a pile of ice and snow, bashing her back bones against the hard liquid.

And all she could hear was the ice cracking around her.

_S-Shit-!_

She had to get away.

* * *

Tsuna could only watch in horror as she narrowly missed falling into the freezing water. It was a near miss and she was so lucky to get away from it! But now there was another obstacle…holes in the ice to fall into. And she was already struggling on the ice.

"Tsuna. Stop worrying."

"R-Reborn! How can I not worry?! Aren't you seeing the same thing as us?! She can barely stand-! I-!"

"Stop worrying."

It was rare that Reborn would ever repeat himself. And it worried him even more…especially because Reborn looked worried…

* * *

Spotting one of the cameras, June could only frown at it…she wondered how she looked to Tsuna and the other guardians. It probably didn't look good…She was being pushed around so easily.

At least she could claim she kicked him in the head. That made her feel a little better.

But this guy suddenly changed…he actually seemed happy about this, a fangy grin on his face.

"See, why didn't you start out like that?! Now it's getting good!"

She didn't understand if this guy was a sadist or a masochist and it made her feel mildly uncomfortable.

As it was, she was more afraid of her surroundings then this guy. All this ice cracking under their feet…but it gave her some ideas.

Putting one of her swords in her belt, she grabbed her hand gun, aiming it towards the man, who just sighed.

"Okay, are you really gonna do this? You seem to think I won't know what you're gonna do. Either try and shoot me, or shoot the ice, right?"

Well…what she was doing was pretty cliché…but how else would she get him into the ice?

"…I can try, right?"

"No."

"S-Shit-!"

Her gun was forced out of her hand, flying across the room. Okay, so maybe guns weren't a good thing for her. He was too quick for her to even think, only able to defend herself with her sword and draw her second one back out to try and fight back, only to get the rare hit in, pushing him off her, as he just laughed at her.

This is going horribly.

And yet, she could still only think of getting him into the ice, but had no real way of doing so.

The guy was too quick and those claws of his could do real damage. June wasn't made for this sort of combat. She was made for hiding and sneaking hits in, but she had nowhere to hide. She was screwed over by her own training and now she was being forced to improvise and try and use whatever close combat skills she had. But the ice made that easier said than done.

And this guy was well trained…and he was trained to kill, unlike her…she was trained to sneak around for paranoid wives, chasing their husbands.

She couldn't help but groan as the man laughed at her, taunting her again. This was a painful fight and she almost wished he'd just end it already. She was being teased and she hated it…

He wouldn't let her get out of this easily.

And it terrified the Vongola to no end. They just watched him rush forward, pushing June back and back, cracking the ice under her as she tried to push against him, getting back onto her feet. But it felt useless. The more he pushed, the closer she was to drowning in ice cold water.

But she wasn't going down without a fight.

The two barely spoke as they moved between defending and beating on each other. There was an occasional grunt or groan, even the rare cussing, but neither of them spoke any words to communicate. They were just furiously fighting with each other. Every so often, June got desperate to finish the fight and just reached out to try and grab the half of the ring from the animalistic man, but usually came up short. But, in her defence, he had tried the same thing, sometimes, and came up short, too. It made her feel a little better about her losses…

But it didn't make her feel better about all these injuries she was sustaining.

Time after time, Arrigo was slashing at her. He had already drew a lot of her blood, torn through her jacket and made her regret wearing shorts with all the blood running down her thighs (which felt gross, by the way).

And she could swear she had a black eye coming from knocking into some of the ice (that seriously hurt like a bitch).

And now it was coming to a point where it was clear that this man was messing with her. Dragging her in and then letting her go. He was making a game of this…And she was just about ready to murder him, if she could even get a hit in!

"Ugh-!"

Winded, once again, June was forced against another pile of ice as Arrigo laughed at her injured form. Breathing heavily, she was losing any hope of winning this, as this sadist just grinned more and more, enjoying himself a little too much. But the Varia seemed screwed up, anyway…this guy was just proof of it.

Even as the Varia watched, barely any of them flinched at how their team mate was fighting and reacting…to them, this was just normal.

But June just felt so horribly weak. She wasn't ever prepared for such a strong opponent…she wasn't prepared to fight someone with no chance of cover. The large piles of ice had practically melted away, if they weren't destroyed by these two flying around and knocking into them.

Well, she was proud of one thing…she at least got a few good hits in. She could see the bruises forming on his body and even some slashes on him. She could barely stand up, as she forced herself to her feet…he had been hitting her anywhere that wouldn't kill her, but would stop her moving so much…he really was like a cat playing with a mouse.

And it was pissing her off.

Not only that, the battle was beginning to feel repetitive and almost boring, in a way…It was clearly one-sided with June only getting in a hit every so often and Arrigo was just beating her to a pulp. She was battered, bruised…and probably boring him. And that could only bring her downfall…

She felt horribly depressed about this…she doubted she could win…she was going to let them down…and that was just made more obvious as the animalistic man picked her up by the hair, bringing her to eye-level with him as he watched her tormented face screw up in pain.

"Well, you were fun for a while…Now you've just gotten boring…" the feral man sighed before moving his other hand to hold the girl by her throat, removing his hand from her brown, spiky locks, forcing her to struggle to breathe.

"Guess it's time to end this."

As she attempted to struggle against his grip, she felt him use his free hand to finger the ring around her neck, tugging at the chain, ready to pull it off her and then end her…

She wasn't going to go down-!

Pulling his fingers as hard as she could, she forced him to loosen his grip, just enough for her to move her head. And that she did…

Moving it to give him a strong and swift head-butt.

Recoiling from the surprise attack, Arrigo's grip loosened enough for June to drop onto the ice, but she moved quickly, kneeling on the ice, feeling the cold on her knees, as she grabbed her hand gun and shot at Arrigo before he had the chance to move. Shooting him right in the knee.

* * *

Outside, the Vongola team watched June's minor come back in relief. They had all grown scared seeing her almost strangled by the Varia member. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief…Reborn just smiled. "And now she has a better chance."

"Huh?"

"She didn't aim to kill or even win. She wouldn't have had chance. The best she knew she could do was limit his movement speed. She may have just shattered his knee cap…how smart."

Tsuna wasn't sure if he agreed…for multiple reasons.

* * *

June finally had chance to get back her breath as the man in front of her begun to growl, clutching at the new wound. His face had changed. He wasn't in this for fun, anymore…and June couldn't help but feel terrified as he stood up like the wound was nothing. Even hearing the ice cracking under his weight didn't seem to faze him as his blood spilt onto the ice, spreading into the water.

Maybe he wouldn't be as fast…but that wouldn't stop him.

"…_**I'll kill you**_…"

This couldn't be happening…even through his limp, he was still speeding towards her! She had nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide-!

She braced herself, moving her small swords into a defensive position, only to let out a squeak of fear as his face stopped mere inches of her, grabbing her swords, cutting his hands, adding more blood to the waters, forcing them down.

She was only small. She couldn't fight back against the pure brawn this man had over her. Her face grew paler as all she could see was her life about to end. She couldn't reach her gun without lowering her guard…she couldn't push back…and this man was growling so close to her face that she could feel the warm breath against her freckled cheeks.

He practically barked at her as he pulled the swords out of her grip, tugging her towards him-

Only to have her neck open for his claws.

* * *

Tsuna and his guardians could only watch in horror as blood spurted from her neck onto the ice, Arrigo's claws tearing through the fragile skin, pulling her half of the snow ring with it.

Their screens showed June's small body fall to the ice, grabbing her own neck, putting pressure on the bleeding wound, struggling to breathe, as Arrigo stood above her frame, grasping the blood soaked ring like a trophy.

It didn't take two seconds for Tsuna to react. Even hearing the twins announcement of Arrigo's victory, he could barely hear it, rushing into the swimming pool to try and save his snow guardian from any further damage…and hopefully from death.

He slipped on the ice as soon as he got in, hearing Gokudera rush to help him up while the other guardians slowly and carefully got onto the ice, hopefully trying to reach June.

Even knowing he'd won, Arrigo smirked, bearing his fangs to the Vongola. Without saying a word, he smashed his foot down onto the thin ice, plunging June into the freezing waters below.

* * *

From June's view, all she saw was red mixing into the blue and white surrounding her. She was quickly freezing…

Damn her fashion sense, huh? Ironic how she'd die somewhere freezing…

She didn't bother to try and suppress the bleeding, anymore…

All she felt was a tugging against both of her arms before she faded out of consciousness…


	5. Hospital Troubles

**Hospital Troubles**

* * *

_The fuck is all this? White? Oh God…I definitely died, didn't I…well…guess I should just get used to this…hm?_

* * *

"J-June-San!"

* * *

_Pretty sure Tsunayoshi shouldn't be dead, too…_

* * *

June's eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings, coming to a slow realization that…wait, she wasn't dead?

Seeing the worried faces of Tsuna and Yamamoto hovering over her body was enough to snap her into reality.

"T-Tsunayoshi? Takeshi?"

Yeah, Gokudera was in the corner, but it's not like she could see him with how worried Tsuna and Yamamoto were, practically not giving her any personal space until Reborn forced Tsuna to back off.

"Good to see you're awake now, June."

Her only response was a groan as she fumbled with her neck a little, confused as to why she was even alive right now. Tsuna frowned watching her feel the bandages that hid the stitches she had now got.

"…Guys…how did I even survive that?"

She was surprised she could even talk…

"The doctors said the wounds weren't as bad as they looked…the fact you could still breathe after Arrigo got you like that at least gave you a chance…and you were lucky you weren't in the water that long."

"…Okay, now I'm even more confused…how did I get out-?"

June looked to Tsuna, only to see his gaze move to Yamamoto, who rubbed the back of his neck a little, looking a little sheepish.

"Wait…You jumped into to icy water just to save my ass?"

"Well…I couldn't let you drown, could I? You're our friend!"

They all heard Gokudera scoff a little, but decided to ignore it.

"Guess I owe you, then. Thanks a lot, Takeshi." She couldn't help but smile at him, but she just continuously made them feel nervous as she scratched at the bandages.

"J-June-san…"

"Hm?"

"P-Please don't scratch off those bandages…if the stitches get infected-"

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna sighed…but Reborn tapped him on the shoulder. "Tsuna. We need to go."

"Huh? Why? June-san has only just woken up!"

"Well, Yamamoto and Gokudera could always stay with her, if you're so worried-"

Like hell Gokudera would stay.

"W-Well…I-I guess…"

"Come on, No-Good Tsuna."

"H-Hey!"

Reborn shooed Tsuna out of the room, quickly followed by a fussy Gokudera, while Yamamoto sat himself down next to June's hospital bed, laughing at the strange antics.

But, before they left, Tsuna looked back to June with a frown; "I'm glad you're okay, June-san…I'm sorry you had to go through all this for me…"

* * *

June didn't really know how to react to any of this…I mean, she was lucky to still be on this earth, yet here she was…Yamamoto seemed to notice something was up, tilting his head in confusion as he watched her expression.

"Something wrong?"

"A-Ah? No, not really…Glad to be alive, I guess…I'm still thankful for you saving me back there, Takeshi…I really don't know how many times I could end up thanking you…"

"You don't need to. Like I said, we're friends. I wouldn't want you to die like that…"

"Still…thanks…I'm grateful. And…saying that we're friends means a lot. I was worried none of you would like me. Aha…"

"Why would you think that? You seem like a great person. You risked a lot out there for Tsuna."

"Y-Yeah…I tried…still…I lost. That's not good for Tsunayoshi."

"Like he said; he's just glad you're okay. I don't think he wanted someone we didn't know to end up this hurt."

"Well…I hope I can be help in the future…if I'm Tsunayoshi's guardian, then I have to be helpful…or I'm just a burden, right? Ouch…!"

"Ah? J-June?"

The raven haired teen grew worried when he saw June messing with her neck, pulling the bandages a little.

"I-It's nothing…Just a quick pain…gone now."

"Haha…doesn't stop me worrying."

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Want me to call a doctor?"

"Maybe later…I don't think I want them prodding me just yet…"

The worry faded for a while as he laughed a little at the small girl. She grew a little curious of this guy…Yamamoto seemed strangely friendly for someone who was mixed up with the mafia. And for a guardian, he wasn't completely serious…she hadn't seen how he fought in the rain battle, but she heard he won. Honestly, for a while she didn't believe it was actually him. But…no, he was the rain guardian.

Weird how someone so childish could be so strong against the Varia guardian.

"Hey, Takeshi?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to stay here, y'know."

"Well, I'd like to. Being in hospital alone is frightening, so I wouldn't want to leave a friend alone in here."

Really, the more he kept saying 'friend' to her, her face would turn red…it was strange to have someone just latch onto her as a friend so quickly…he barely knew her…

"Hey! You know how you don't find it weird to call someone their first name?"

"Yeah? You not want me to do it?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's nice. I just wondered…it's a big deal around here for people to be called by their first name, it means they're great friends! But if it's not a big deal for you…can I call you June-Chan?"

"Aaaaaaaand, that's a big deal for you?"

"Well, it'd mean more to you?"

"I'm not even sure what 'Chan' means…I didn't learn much about those terms the Japanese use in names…I just had to learn the language."

"Well, I'll call you June-Chan!"

"Uhh…yeah, sure, if you want."

"Great! I'm glad! It'll definitely be fun being friends with you! Do you think you'd go to Namimori?"

"That's the school, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm…I might do. I guess I'd need school seeing as I ended up leaving mine for this."

"Well, you should definitely come to Namimori, then!"

"Hmm…I'll definitely think about it. Thanks."

Yeah…this guy was definitely odd…so optimistic. Always smiling. Even though he was injured by the Varia's guardian of rain, he still smiled like it was nothing…like it was a silly game…and that was what he thought…

* * *

Reborn had told her about the other guardians…and Yamamoto Takeshi did seem the most interesting of the lot. Able to think that the mafia was just a big game and nothing would snap him out of that thought. And nobody really wanted to correct him…the childish way of looking at life was almost refreshing in the world they lived in.

But…well, that wasn't always bad…but it might just get him killed one day. And she really hoped it wouldn't come to that…he was a nice man. It'd be sad to see him die, by whatever means…

* * *

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a nurse entered the room, a smile on her face.

"It looks like that child was telling the truth. Well, we thought we'd bring some food for you."

"Oh! Well, thanks…am I safe to eat?"

"Do you mean your throat? Well, there was no real internal injuries. The fact you can still talk is proof of that. Whatever animal attacked you didn't get under your skin enough…you can probably be let out today, if the rest of your wounds check out okay."

"Ah…thank you. I'm glad to know."

* * *

Really, she didn't think much about the other wounds…she was battered and bruised (and it turned out she had a cracked rib), but the only thing she could concentrate on is the wound that almost killed her…the claw marks on her throat…They constantly burnt like a bitch, which felt like a constant reminder of how weak she was against the Varia.

* * *

She didn't take notice as the nurse put down the food on the table next to June's bed and took her leave…her day dreaming did cause Yamamoto a bit of worry.

"June-Chan? Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'll eat that in a minute."

"Aren't you happy? You're not seriously injured! I really hope you can leave today. Hey, I could show you around Namimori!"

Really…she didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but smile around this guy…he just reeked of optimism and it felt pretty good. Well, she was sure she'd have to hang around with him more often.

"That'd be great, Takeshi. Thanks a lot."


	6. CD

**CD**

* * *

June was let out of the hospital late in the afternoon. Yamamoto had been nice enough to stay with her the whole time (attempting to steal her hospital food the whole time), so he had happily stayed with her as she walked around the town.

"There's another battle tonight, right?"

"Yeah. The mist guardians are gonna fight. Hmm…that reminds me…I don't think anyone's ever met the mist guardian."

"Seriously? Hmm…Reborn didn't tell me anything about the mist guardian…maybe he doesn't want us to know? It's hard to tell with Reborn."

"Yeah! The kid likes hiding things from everyone, especially Tsuna."

The raven haired boy laughed a little as June just hummed a little…she was thinking hard, but couldn't think of anyone who could be the mist guardian…Reborn said nothing about them to her…

"Well…I guess we'll see tonight."

"Do you think you'd be up to going? It's probably gonna be soon…you didn't exactly get out of hospital that quick. Besides, you have a bit of a limp on you."

"The limp is nothing. I'd worry more about the stitches in my neck. But, hey…I think I'm fine, as long as I don't go getting myself into the fight."

"I don't think Tsuna would let you do that. I'd be there to hold you back."

"I wouldn't do anything, don't worry. I think I'll be fine to go. Thanks for worrying, though. Shows you care."

"Of course! You're our friend. Don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks, Takeshi. But…I'm kinda worried about the next fight. If we don't even have a fighter, won't they just win?"

"Well…it's definitely something to think about."

He wasn't going to think about it at all.

"I guess coming here has been worth it, though. Even with the near death experience."

"Yeah. I promise you'll have tons of fun here!"

"I bet I will. Being a guardian will be dangerous, though…what got you dragged into it?"

"The kid asked me to be a guardian for Tsuna. Well…Tsunas my friend! I can't say no to him. He saved my life!"

June decided not to press the matter…something to do with Tsuna saving a life didn't have to be explained…June had been told of the many things Tsuna had done for others. She'd probably already heard the story…

"Well…That's a great way of getting to be a guardian."

"Yeah, but why did you agree to the kid? You lived with your family in…Australia, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…why leave there?"

"Reborn knew my dad before he died. I heard the two were good friends from my mom. So, I'd say Reborn is a friend of the family…kinda hard to say no when you think of it that way."

"Hmm…that's true. But didn't you leave your family behind?"

"They wanted to come along with me…Namimori was where my mother and father met. My mother was born here. So she's getting all excited thinking of coming here."

"It'll be nice to meet her!"

"It's weird for you to say that…" "Hm?" "Never mind…"

She sighed a little as Yamamoto just looked confused as all hell before he just laughed.

"Well, it's nice to find out this stuff about you, June-Chan! I'm glad the snow guardian is so nice."

"Well, I have to work with the other guardians, right? It'd be no good if I couldn't work with any of you."

"Haha…tell that to Gokudera."

"Yeah…Hayato seems a bit…anti-social…"

"But he really likes working for Tsuna!"

"That's…good, at least?"

It's a little gay…

* * *

The two wondered around Namimori for a while, Yamamoto happily showing June around the town, even stopping for a snack.

But…it was getting late…the two could only wonder around for so long…especially with the lurking battle…

* * *

"We need to head back to your school, right, Takeshi?"

"Yeah. Every night we have to go to Namimori to watch the fight. Kinda weird, but whatever works, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You better lead the way then, mate."

"Mate?"

June's face turned a little red after realizing her accent had come out as she was saying things in English…and that seemed to just confuse Yamamoto more than he needed…but, once again, he laughed.

"What does 'mate' mean?"

"I-It's nothing, really. An Australian thing…haha…I'm not used to speaking fluently Japanese for anyone…Guess my accent comes out, sometimes."

"Haha…that's kinda cool!"

"It's more embarrassing than cool…"

But Yamamoto just laughed as the two approached the school, making June sigh a little. Really, he was way too optimistic…but it was nice.

* * *

"Oh! It's you two. Didn't think you'd come, June."

Yamamoto and June were welcomed onto the field by Reborn smiling as he jumped up onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Oh! Hey, kid! What are doing out here all by yourself?"

"Waiting for you to turn up. The others are already inside. Today the battle is in the gymnasium."

"In the gym? Sounds great!"

"By the way, Tsuna is unconscious."

It took a second for either of the teenagers to react…but June was the first to speak;

"Do I want to ask why?"

"Because he's no-good Tsuna, that's why."

"Right. Of course…"

Sometimes, she didn't want to question anything Reborn said…

* * *

The trio entered the gymnasium only to then be greeted with Ryohei and Basil waving them over while Gokudera knelt on the floor next to a pretty dead looking Tsuna. June was almost convinced Reborn played a part in this…but silenced herself as he jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to wake up after they had all gotten together.

"H-Huh? W-Wait-! W-Where…?"

"So, you're awake now?"

"R-Reborn? What's going on?"

"Idiot. We're at the battle for the Mist ring."

"S-So…wait…this is the gym?"

Reborn seemed to roll his eyes a little…boy, Tsuna was slow. Then again, he had only just woken up. So, it wasn't a surprise, really.

It didn't take the small boy to notice June, though…and he quickly grew worried.

"J-June-San! S-Should you really be here? You're supposed to be resting, right?"

"Well, thanks for the worry, Tsunayoshi. But the doctors discharged me, anyway. Not like I'm really doing anything, anyway."

"Y-Yeah, but…are you really okay?"

"Other than the wound on my neck, I didn't have any critical injuries. Well…maybe a cracked rib, but I can barely feel that."

Tsuna wasn't as convinced of that…but he couldn't really argue. From the smile on her face, she seemed okay to at least watch the battle…it wouldn't be fair to leave her out…that's what he thought, at least. She was experienced, so…maybe she could be helpful…

Everyone turned their heads when they heard Gokudera hum to himself in thought…

"Looks like the mist guardian still hasn't turned up…we don't even know who they are…yet the enemy are here."

Wait, what?

June barely noticed them as she came in…either that or she just plain ignored them because of the sleeping Tsuna. Either way-

But the Varia team were standing there…just watching and waiting, most of them wearing glares upon their faces.

Tsuna was clearly terrified…but that was replaced by a shiver up his spine as he looked around the area with a little worry in his eyes.

"Looks like our mist guardian is here."

The door was swung open to reveal two…very strange teenagers…one was blonde and scruffy. The other seemed very bored with black hair and a white hat…both in green uniforms. It seemed that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera already knew these two, as they stared in shock, letting out gasps of confusion only able to mutter inconsistent words.

"I-It can't be…Ugh-!"

It barely took a second for Gokudera to arm himself, hands full of his specialized dynamite. But Reborn quickly tugged his trouser leg, pulling him back a little.

"Calm down. They brought the mist guardian with them."

"B-But…Reborn-San!"

Tsuna had quickly put two and two together…beginning his panic. "T-That can't mean…our mist guardian can't be-!"

June stood in confusion alongside Ryohei and Basil, while the trio of friends grew more and more worried…a name just wondered off Tsuna's tongue…

"M-Mukuro…"

"Lo Nego…"

The group was surprised at the feminine voice, speaking to them in a foreign language. The only one who really recognized what the female voice was saying was Reborn, who just smirked.

"Il mio nome e Chrome."

A young woman, wielding a trident, in a female, and shorter, version of the other two's green uniform, revealed herself to the Vongola. She wore an eye patch on her right eye, black and embedded with a metallic skull, her hair purple and kept out of her face.

"Chrome Dokuro."

Chrome?

"W-Wait…it's not…Mukuro Rokudo?"

The whole Vongola looked confused…a small girl like that…she couldn't have been much taller than June. But while everyone else was confused, Gokudera was ready to throw accusations everywhere.

"No, that's Mukuro! I bet she's possessed! He'll do anything to get at the tenth!"

"Do you…not believe me?"

The young girl had such a soft voice…she sounded almost afraid…and with Gokudera on her case, no one could blame her. But Tsuna was the one who got him to back down. "That's…that isn't Mukuro."

"T-Tenth?"

"I-I don't know what it is…I just know that this girl isn't Mukuro."

"You…You stood up for me?"

The young girl approached the Vongola boss, while the guardians stood by, just in case, but they were all very surprised when the young girl leant forward and kissed Tsuna on the cheek; "Thank you, Boss."

Everyone jumped into uproar, especially Gokudera who was trying to angrily leap at the girl, but was luckily held back by Yamamoto while June had stepped in front of him and the girl; Chrome. Really, she didn't want any trouble between them, especially if this girl was a guardian. So she was willing to stay by the girl and make sure Gokudera didn't have his violent way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to the tenth!?"

"Greeting him."

"GREETING!? Stay away from the tenth!?"

"Wait, that was a greeting? Was I supposed to do that when I first met Tsunayoshi?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

June was pretty willing to step down if it meant not having herself blown up by a shit ton of dynamite thanks to the storm guardian…she'd heard of his bad temper and didn't want to go crossing it. So she assumed that she wasn't supposed to greet Tsuna with a kiss…well thank God for that, she was sure she wouldn't want to greet ANYONE like that…

So maybe Chrome was just weird.

June happily stayed next to the girl, making sure Gokudera wouldn't hurt her. The young girl seemed very frail and almost confused about why there was so much anger directed towards her…

"Well, what are we gonna do? Let her join?"

"Like hell! We don't even know anything about her or where she popped up from!"

June almost felt like pointing out that they didn't know much about her when she turned up, but thinking on it, she figured they at least knew who she was and what she did thanks to Reborn…but he was right about this girl. They didn't know what she did or where she even came from…

It was just too bad that what Gokudera said had clearly offended the two boys from earlier, both clearly itching for a fight with Gokudera who was probably as willing as they were to get into a fight. But Yamamoto kept Gokudera held back while Chrome calmed her two 'friends'.

"Ken. Chikusa. Please, calm down."

Her soft gaze turned to Tsuna. She looked like she was begging him to let her stay and fight, without any words needed…but even without words, she spoke softly to the Vongola boss;

"Boss…I wish to battle as your guardian of mist. But, if you do not allow me to, I will abide by your decision."

"W-What!? Y-You're making this my choice!? B-But…"

Tsuna was quickly battling with all these decisions…but the choice was right there. There wasn't much to say…

"No-Good Tsuna…Even if you say no, then you'd have no one to fight as the guardian of mist."

Yeah…he was 100% right. If he told Chrome to leave, then who would fight for them? He didn't have a choice…besides…Reborn and his father were the ones to find all the guardians. They chose Yamamoto and Gokudera as the guardians of Rain and Storm. And they even chose June as the guardian of Snow, as much as it got her so hurt when they'd only just really met her. All his guardians were people he could trust…why shouldn't he trust her?

"C-Chrome…we'll leave it to you."

While Chrome let out a sigh of pure relief, Gokudera was pretty sure he wanted to argue this decision. But the choice was Tsuna's…

"T-Tenth…are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. It doesn't seem like it would work if it wasn't her…"

"Thank you, boss…"

Without another word, the girl softly stepped out onto the field. June almost felt a little jealous that this girl was so soft and feminine…June was just…neither of those things. But, hey…it wasn't anything to get jealous over.

"Okay! Let's make a circle!"

"That weird thing?"

"C'mon, Spencer! Get into it!"

"Ugh…"

"That's okay. I don't need it."

The group was a little surprised to hear the purple haired girl speak against it…nobody had really said no against it. But they watched as she walked away, into the gym to stand in front of the small, hooded child.

"What's with her…?"

"Bad mood?"

Tsuna just looked confused while Gokudera scoffed and June and Basil shrugged at Ryohei and Yamamoto. June wasn't going to complain…as much as she wanted to be friends with these guys, that circle thing was weird…

"This time, the battlefield will be the entire Gymnasium. There are no special installations, so there is no need to be perplexed. All objects in the room can be used in whatever way the fighter's desire."

Tsuna just stared at the pink haired twins in confusion…"No installations? But everywhere else was all weird…"

June couldn't help but get a little mad…she had an ice field and all this girl got was the gym…if she got that, she might have done better in her fight.

But, Reborn happily sat himself on Yamamoto's shoulder, giving himself a nice view as he responded to Tsuna's confusion.

"A mist guardian doesn't need any special installations to prove themselves. Creating something from nothing is the role of the mist guardian. To create deceit and bewilderment."

Sounded spooky…

But before anyone could respond, they were shuffled into a small area inside the gym and lasers were put in front of them, stopping them from moving out of the area. The twins explained that this was to stop interference. Even the Varia were shuffled into their own area.

* * *

_**"So, the battle of the Mist guardians. Mammon VS Chrome Dokuro. Begin!"**_


	7. Guardian of Mist

**Guardian of Mist**

* * *

This was just so spooky…

The match was so far in and June was just constantly rubbing her eyes trying to figure out if she was in a coma. She may as well have been…

First the gymnasium ended up breaking apart and floating. Turns out that was an illusion.

Then the kid turns out to be an arcobaleno named Viper. Suddenly they have a halo made from a long ass lizard. More illusions come from this…

Then the kid is surrounded by snakes summoned by Chrome. But then they just throw them off like it's nothing.

Suddenly, pillars of fire. Suddenly the field is covered in ice.

This was just getting worse and worse. And it wasn't obvious who was winning. The two seemed quite even.

* * *

The small brunette was stood by Tsuna and Yamamoto the whole time, just as flustered and confused as the two of them. But she never really got any chance to voice her confusion. Everyone else was pretty much doing it for her. She was just squeaking like a child anytime something changed and affected them, too. Which was a little embarrassing. But she was growing worried about Chrome…the young woman was trapped in ice and Viper was threatening to destroy her weapon.

But…she was reacting worse to the weapon going then anyone could have imagined. She was screaming for the child not to. Scared of them…What would happen?

"It seems as though that weapon is important to you, hm?"

"D-Don't…No!"

The trident was shattered, somehow, without any explanation. And within a second of this, Chrome was down…for what reason, they just didn't know. But her face had paled and she was coughing up so much blood. Everyone grew worry…especially when-

"H-Her stomach-!?"

Now it was time for all of their faces to go pale as they saw the young woman's pale stomach grow deformed.

"I-It caved in on itself!"

It was like there was truly nothing there…

The young girl muttered to herself as the Vongola stood in awe…Viper seemed to have worked it out.

"It seems…this girl's life has been prolonged by the use of illusionary organs."

God, June felt sick. She could feel herself grabbing the person closest to her, which so happened to be Yamamoto, pulling his sleeve a little, grabbing his attention as she covered her mouth with her free hand; "S-So…she has no organs? Oh, God…that looks gross…"

She hated to be the one to say it…but seeing the skin clinging to the bones with no organs to stop it…she was completely flat. Honestly, June was surprised she hadn't physically been sick yet…she could be squeamish at times. To say she was trained for stealthy kills, it was odd.

"N-No internal organs…"

Tsuna didn't know what to do…this girl was laying there, muttering and crying as her face just paled more and more…but something else was at work here…and it was forcing a shiver down his spine.

Something was coming…

Out of nowhere, Chrome's body began spurting out fog, wrapping her own body in the thick, sudden, mist.

"H-her body…! Tsunayoshi-!"

Yamamoto, June and Gokudera quickly noticed that something was wrong with Tsuna. He was holding his head, shaking, afraid of something.

"He…He's back…"

"Who? What's going on?"

"M-Mukuro…"

While June looked confused, cocking her head to the side a little and raising a brow, Yamamoto and Gokudera grew alarmed. They knew what he was talking about.

"B-But, Tenth-"

"Rokudo Mukuro is here!"

Out of nowhere, a more masculine chuckle was heard…a soft 'ku fu fu'…this definitely wasn't right…

"Looks like you enjoy showing off…"

Out of nowhere, the same trident from before came out of the fog, pushing away the child, throwing them to the ground.

The dark haired man revealed himself from the fog. He looked very similar to Chrome, but his eye was visible, showing to be red, and his hair was more blue than purple…he wore the same green uniform as the other two boys. Most of the others seemed to recognize him, while June, Ryohei and Basil looked upon him with pure confusion.

"Who is that…?"

"There's no mistaking him. That's Rokudo Mukuro."

"Rokudo Mukuro?"

June raised her brow at Gokudera, but her expression changed to worry at the scowl on his face. Looking to Tsuna, he looked…almost terrified.

"He's…alive?"

The same soft chuckle rang through the gymnasium as the man turned his head to Tsuna, smirking at the young man.

"It's been a while, hm?"

"S-So…did he break out of the prison again!?"

While Mukuro just ignored the brunette, Reborn, still sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, didn't even seem fazed by any of this.

"Stop asking stupid questions, No-Good Tsuna."

"R-Reborn-?"

"Hmp…You're a troublesome guy. How about we clear things up…I'll decide if you're real or simply an illusion created by that girl!"

Viper opened their hood, revealing a dark void and covering the field in ice, once again. This time it felt much stronger, even pushing back all the watchers, causing a bit of worry as they felt the cold. But it stopped as quickly as it started. Once everyone could look through the blizzard, they came face-to-face with Mukuro, frozen solid from head to toe…yet, even frozen, he looked cocky…

"L-Letting himself get frozen…So that Mukuro is an illusion!?"

"N-No way…that can't be right."

Gokudera looked to his boss in confusion, wondering how he could be so sure…but he shouldn't question his boss. He had to be right…this couldn't be an illusion?

Something seemed to snap, though. As Viper chuckled and readied himself to smash the ice holding Mukuro inside, vines wrapped around his tiny body, squeezing him, lotus flowers blooming at the ends.

The ice was short lived on Mukuro, as it just faded away like it was nothing.

"So…who is an illusion?"

Tsuna was right. Mukuro was real and stood right in front of them. None of them knew what to think…

"But…if Mukuro is here, what happened to that girl?"

"I wouldn't think of them as separate beings, Tsuna. Because there is Chrome, Mukuro can exist. Because there is Mukuro, Chrome can live."

"I…I don't get it."

"That's all I can explain for now."

This just made it all worse…Tsuna didn't understand anything that was coming out of Reborn's mouth…They were the same person? Is that it? That couldn't be it…that's was way too far-fetched.

Viper looked like they were in pain, so quickly made his escape from the vines, suddenly making copies of himself float out of nowhere, surrounding Mukuro in an instant. But the man, once again, was not fazed by any of it. Instead, he opted for just full on attacking the child, getting rid of the clones around him and pushing back against him.

"M-Muu! Attacking head-on!? Heresy! I denounce you as an illusionist!"

"Oh?"

Mukuro looked vaguely curious as the room began to distort itself. Holes were appearing in reality itself, making half of the room feel utterly sick.

"I see. Using your full strength? How interesting. But, I won't lose to you."

The illusions just grew worse…Mukuro began to use pillars of fire all around the distorted room, firing against Viper.

June just about felt like she was going to throw up there and then. And she wasn't the only one. Ryohei and Gokudera didn't seem to be in great shape, either…but the person in the worst condition was Tsuna.

"U-Ugh-!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

The brunette held his head tightly, practically ready to scream in agony.

"M-My head…feels like it's…splitting-!"

"T-Tenth!"

Yamamoto, June and Gokudera all knelt next to Tsuna, the young girl wrapping her arms around his shoulders as an attempt of comfort while the two boys tried to inspect if something was wrong, or if the illusions were just beginning to hurt his head so much.

He was groaning and muttering to himself…something was happening in that little head of his…and it was worrying June to no ends…just what was happening?

The fire pillars died down as Viper finally got close to Mukuro, enveloping the man in his cloak, wrapping him tight within a bubble, trapping him.

But that barely lasted a second…the bubble burst, Mukuro emerging, holding both halves of the rings between his fingers.

"I just have to join these together, yes?"

"T-This isn't over! I was just starting-!"

"Oh, tut tut…You should know better than anyone else what happens when another's illusionary powers counter your own. You will lose control of your own abilities. See?"

As Mukuro said, Viper's little lizard began to strange him, he lost control. "F-Fantasma, stop!"

"How about I show you my world?"

The reality became distorted again as Mukuro began to laugh at the struggling Viper. The ground began to cave in. Everyone felt like they were falling. Yamamoto held onto the panicking Tsuna, trying to calm him down, while everyone else just tried to keep their head straight. They barely saw what was happening as Mukuro seemed to fade for a while…The reptile around Viper's neck grew tighter as his body seemed to grow and grow, bubbling up.

"N-No! Stop! I'll die!"

But they couldn't even beg for their life anymore. The child screamed as their body was blown to pieces. Reality warped back to normal…everyone was struggling to handle themselves. Mukuro came back into everyone's vision.

Slowly realizing what had happened, a part of Tsuna wanted to snap…had that man just killed Mammon?

"Y-You didn't have to go that far! How could you-!?"

"My, my…even now, you show such sympathy towards your enemies…How naïve…do not worry yourself…that baby managed to escape. From the start they wanted to keep enough energy to escape anyone's grasp…How shrewd."

Looking to the Varia, their reaction wasn't one of horror at losing…it was more one annoyance. Xanxus looked pretty annoyed…well…not as much as usual…

"Gola Mosca…Once these battles are over, eliminate Mammon."

The large machine blew out steam, making mechanical noises as a response to his master.

"_How…How cruel…"_

As much as she'd like to say she was brave, June would never had said that out loud…she didn't have a death wish just yet. But her attention was grabbed by the blue haired man making his way over to his two 'friends', holding up the completed ring of mist.

"_**The winner of the battle is Chrome Dokuro!"**_

Everyone should have been happy…but it was hard to celebrate with that man running around…

"Bastard…How dare you show your face-!"

"H-Hey…Gokudera!"

"Don't worry yourself. I have no intention of colliding with the mafia. The only reason I became your guardian is so I am a step closer to possessing your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I knew it! Bastard!"

"G-Gokudera-Kun, wait!"

Tsuna held back Gokudera as he looked to Mukuro…"A-Anyway…I-I should thank you…"

"Hmp…I'm…tired…"

For second it looked like Mukruo was about to fall to the ground, but as he fell forwards, he changed…suddenly, the young girl, Chrome, was laying on the floor, peacefully sleeping.

"W-Wait, that's-!"

"Well…looks like Mukuro was reckless…must take a lot of his power to bring himself into reality. I doubt he'll come over here for a while now."

"W-Wait…so was…he an illusion? Or is she? Ah! What about her organs!"

"No need to worry, Tsuna. Looks like Mukuro has her illusionary organs back."

"T-Thank goodness…she's just asleep, then…"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief…well…except her two 'friends'. They had pretty much aimed to walk out.

"Come on, Ken."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"W-Wait-! You're just leaving her!?"

"Tch…not like we care…she's just here to help carry Mukuro-San…it isn't like she's actually him."

Tsuna could only watch as they just walked out of the gym, not caring for the sleeping girl.

As they all watched, June held knelt next to the young girl's body, checking her over carefully, watching her sleeping face to make sure she didn't wake up suddenly.

"Tsunayoshi. We should probably get her to the hospital. Just in case, yeah?"

"A-Ah…yeah, you're right, June-San…"

"I should be able to get her there."

"W-Wait, but…isn't your rib injured?"

"I dunno, my logic was that she didn't have any real organs…that had to make her lighter, right?"

"I'm not sure it works like that…"

"Well, shit…"

Yeah, she felt a little dumb. But Yamamoto offered to help her, luckily, so the two got her to hospital for Dino to help her…

* * *

"_**The next battle is that of the Guardians of Cloud!"**_

* * *

Well…June knew she hadn't met the Cloud guardian, yet…she did wonder what he was like…


	8. Hibari Kyoya

**Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

"Listen up, everybody! No matter what happens, we have to win!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and June all stood in the school courtyard, in a small circle. Gokudera was clearly trying to perform a pep talk, but the other three weren't as convinced.

"Why are you saying that to us? It's Hibari fighting."

"There's not much point getting extremely worked up over it."

"They're both kinda right, Hayato."

Also, she was still moping over how the silver haired teen had practically kicked her door down and dragged her here…

_How did he even know where I lived? _

"Do you think I didn't fucking know that!" Wow, and June thought she had a swearing issue… "The Tenth is counting on us since he can't be here! Like hell we'll allow a defeat! We're losing! Which is this woman's fault, by the way!" "How fucking old are you?" "We need Hibari to win to at least make this a tie!"

"And why are you all crowding around here?"

The foursome jumped as a new voice entered their conversation. Turning around, they all came face-to-face with Hibari Kyoya, the usual glare present on his face.

"Oh! Looks like the star of tonight has turned up!"

_Well…he doesn't look friendly…_

"We're here to support you, Hibari!"

"Tch…You're an eyesore. If you're not gone within the next second, I'll bite you all to death."

Yamamoto had to hold back the angry Gokudera and Ryohei as June just realized she really didn't want to cross this man…boy, was she glad they were on the same side. Or…at least she hoped they were.

"Hm?"

The man seemed to eye her up a little, glaring at her. "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh…I'm June Spencer. The snow guardian-"

"I didn't ask for a lengthy introduction. I wanted a name, herbivore."

"H-Hey…"

"Don't crowd around with these people. I'll bite you to death along with them."

Yep. She just wasn't going to cross this man. Even if they were on the same side, she was pretty sure she'd end up dead if she even breathed around him.

* * *

The group ended up herded, once again, to the battlefield. But this one…oh, boy…looked just…FUN.

* * *

Hope you heard the sarcasm.

* * *

It was a sports field circled with barbed wire and there were even Gatling guns on certain points of the area. Turns out there were mines and everything in there…the Cloud guardians certainly had a job on their hands here…but Hibari didn't even seem to care.

(June could have sworn she also saw the trio from the Mist battle, Chrome and her two friends, sat on a nearby patch of grass…huh…)

His face seemed as calm, yet glary, as ever. Well…June had heard he was the head of the disciplinary committee…she certainly guessed that half the school would have been terrified of him.

"You look worried, June-Chan."

Looking up to Yamamoto, June raised a brow a little. Did she really look that worried? Well…yeah, she felt a little worried about it. Gokudera and Ryohei were just sizing up the other members of the Varia.

June couldn't help but look to Hibari's opponent …the robotic Gola Mosca.

Yeah…maybe she was a little worried.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Hmm…Takeshi."

"Yeah?"

"What's this guy like? I'm not 100% sure why he'd be a guardian, especially since he seems so…unlikable."

And she did also wonder why Reborn didn't feel the need to bring Tsuna here today…

"He's a scary guy." "That's for sure." "But I'm positive he'll win."

"Huh? Is he so strong?"

"Yeah. He's beat up his fair share of big guys before. And half of the students in school!"

"…And you said I should join this school? I don't think I want to…"

Yamamoto laughed at the small girl, ruffling her already scruffy hair as she grumbled about it.

"Well, Hibari is our ace! It'll be a tie, soon enough!"

He sure was confident about it. But, turns out that the Varia had heard the confidence of the Vongola…and Xanxus had begun to laugh. It was unnerving…

"If he's your 'ace' then this'll be an entertaining fight!"

Yeah…Xanxus definitely had something wrong with his head…but nobody was going to tell him that, were they? They just stayed silent, growing nervous.

* * *

"Get in the circle!"

"Lawn head, what the hell-"

"Circle!"

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched as the boxer forced them all to link arms and lean down into the circle.

"HIBARI, FIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"…Lawn head…to say you forced us to do that, you didn't do it with much effort."

"It's not like Hibari needs it, really…"

While Gokudera growled a little, June just rolled her eyes. She still found the whole thing strange, anyway…

"If you're going to do it, at least put an effort in! That's what the tenth would want!"

"I'm kinda with Ryohei…it's not like that guy needs it, really…"

"If it's what the tenth wants, then it's what we'll do!"

"You weren't even gonna do it-"

"Quiet!"

She couldn't help but just roll her eyes as she turned to the field. Something didn't feel right…for one; this enemy was a machine. Was it really going to be a fair fight for Hibari? Did he stand a chance? He was armed with tonfas. Was that really going to do any damage? Yet, the others didn't seem to worry about him…

It wasn't hard to notice she looked worried about it…worried and confused. Once again, Yamamoto was the one to question her about it.

"I already told you why you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, yeah…he's our ace, right? But against that…THING?"

"Even against that guy, Hibari will win. Somehow."

"You sound WAY too confident…There's no way it could be that easy."

* * *

As the twins announced the beginning of the battle, each fighter had one move.

Mosca opted to rush Hibari. While Hibari? Well…He just broke Gola Mosca in one go.

While everyone else struggled in their fights, Hibari had just taken out such a strong looking opponent in one, swift hit. Mosca was smashed up and steaming…

And June looked like her jaw was about to hit the floor…

The stoic Hibari held the whole ring his hand and he just passed it to the Cervello twins like it was nothing. "I didn't come for this. Keep it." "A-Ah…"

The twins seemed just as surprised as anyone else…But Hibari wasn't done.

"Now, you." He had pointed his tonfa towards Xanxus, allowing his jacket to fall off his shoulders. A smirk was present on his face. Now that was even more worrying…

"I won't be satisfied until I've bitten you to death. Come down here and fight."

The worst part was…this man was smirking.

They had lost. Yet this man didn't seem to care one bit.

But this just got worse and worse…

Xanxus looked like he'd taken up Hibari's offer of a fight. He had come into the ring, kicking against Hibari, but the teenager blocked off the attack, pushing back the boss of the Varia.

_T-This guy has a death wish-!_

"Whoops. Looks like my foot slipped. I just came over to pick up all this junk."

Well, he wasn't given chance by the field of battle, either. A mine or two reacted to Xanxus on the field, exploding, forcing the two to run.

Well…as it was, Xanxus didn't look like he was going to physically raise a hand against Hibari. That kick was made off to be an accident…and that was just making everyone nervous, especially since Hibari was the one now attacking Xanxus at full throttle, not even thinking about stopping.

No matter what was fired at him, Hibari wasn't going to stop until he had his fight.

"Takeshi! Can't we stop him!?"

"Uhh…I really wish we could…Aha…"

"Guh…Hayato! Ryohei! What is he doing!?"

Ryohei looked just as worried as her…and Gokudera was just about ready to jump in and physically try to get Hibari to stop. He was angry enough…

"That moron!"

"I think that answers my question…"

"Don't get sarcastic! Don't you have a gun to shoot him!?"

"Why would I want to shoot our ally!? And besides, you dragged me out of my damn house before I could grab anything! I barely had chance to put my pants on!"

Before the two could just about kill each other-

Looks like Xanxus finally had to force his hand to block against Hibari. But it looks like those twins knew he was only defending himself, so it wasn't going to be used against him in any way.

"You're just blocking me from cleaning up that mess…Oh? Looks like I was too late, hm?"

Out of nowhere, a shot was taken at Hibari, taking quite a good chunk out of his leg. They could only watch as blood came spurting onto the floor as he was forced to his knees.

"Aha…looks like Mosca's system has broken down. All because that Cloud Guardian stopped me."

True enough, Gola Mosca was shooting forward, firing missiles and lasers all over the place. He'd just about gone berserk, forcing everyone to hide from the attacks. June didn't want to, since the timing was terrible, but she felt VERY embarrassed that Yamamoto had rushed to push her down, shielding her from one of the gun shots, keeping them both close to the ground.

She definitely shouldn't have been bothered, at the time, but she couldn't help it. To be fair, she was probably short enough to avoid the gun shots, anyway…so she felt a little bad that he could have gotten shot.

"Guh…At this rate we're all gonna end up dead!"

What's worse was that Xanxus was laughing while everybody fled for their lives. It didn't make it hard to guess what he was up to…

"He was trying to kill us and make this look like an accident! That's why he kept provoking Hibari!"

From further away, June heard a light squeal coming from Chrome, still sat on that patch of grass, attempting to flee from the fires. Quick to react, June ran to the purple haired girl, calling out to her; "Chrome! Get away from the field!"

"June-Chan! Wait!"

She ignored Yamamoto, keeping her speed up while she attempted to get to the small girl, but was halted in her tracks when her ribs finally decided to act up. She felt the bones crackling as she was forced to her knees, clutching her chest tightly. "S-Shit…not now…!"

Keeping her eyes up, she spotted that Chrome had escaped some of the gunshots because of her two 'friends' Ken and Chikusa. She was glad the girl was safe…well…as safe as you could get…

But she wished she could say the same for herself. Close by was the large shadow of Gola Mosca and he was about to fire off more gun shots…yet she couldn't move. "Fuck…"

The shots were taken, moving towards her. Clenching her eyes shut, she braced herself for an impact, hearing her name screamed out by other members of the Vongola. Well…she waited for an impact that never came…

"A…Ah…?"

Looking up, she was surrounded by orange fire, a human about the same size as her standing before her.

"T-That's…T-Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna had saved her. He stood before her, controlling the flames which shielded her from her demise.

"June-San. Please run. I'll take care of this."

Was this really Tsuna? He seemed like a different person. His eyes had changed, more serious, glowing orange and his whole personality seemed to have shifted. He was brave…And he had protected her. Even through the pain in her chest, she smiled at the brunette in front of her as she slowly struggled to stand. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi!" Luckily, help was at hand. Because Mosca's fire had stopped at the return of Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei had made their way over to pull June out of the way of danger. She was safely back with the trio of guys. Yamamoto watching over her injury.

"June-Chan, are you okay?"

"Besides from the cracked ribs and cracked pride, I'm perfectly fine, mate."

Australian charm, eh?

* * *

**The Concept of June Spencer**

**June's Job in the Vongola**

The concept of the snow ring was hard to think of, especially as the future arc makes the flames work in certain ways. So it took a while to concept it all out into how June would act and how she would work in the Vongola.

The snow is frozen rain, so can only exist because of it. A non-subtle way to get her closer to Yamamoto or to hint that they'll stay close. But it also means they work well together.

When people think of snow, they think of things that are fun. If it came to battle, you'd think graceful and elegant. While I kept the whole 'fun' aspect with June being quite sarcastic and having a decent sense of humour, I didn't want her to be the typical 'wow she looks so stunning' in battle. I wanted her to be sneaky and actually end up just brawling with people. In the way of how she is the snow, it'd be more similar to her personality, rather than her fighting.

June's way of fighting was made to keep her a jack of all trades but master of none, as said in her battle. She works as a stealth agent most of the time, so that's what she's used to. It won't be hard for her to get into fighting up close with people, but she won't use a specific style of fighting. BUT, I did have a basis for her style. She uses two short swords and a hand gun, for the most part, but rarely uses the gun, seeing as she has an issue with depth perception, only having one eye to see through. But her style of using swords is actually based off Sakon Shima from Sengoku BASARA 4, who uses athletic ability, along with his swords, to form quick combos. So, in the future, June will learn more how to be quick and even use kicks, seeing as she's made to have long legs for her size.


	9. Fear

**Fear**

* * *

_Gola Mosca's path of destruction wasn't going to stop anytime soon…and it was getting more and more dangerous for anyone to be around. But there wasn't any way they could get away from this thing, even with Tsuna taking its attention away._

_But, they were all lucky that Tsuna was making quick work of it, pushing it back and beginning to destroy it…_

_With one more push, he split the machine in half…but this was where hell began…_

_A man fell out of the machine…_

* * *

June shuddered remembering all of this…

She ended up in the care of the hospital again that night…they weren't going to let her out so easily this time. And now she didn't have Yamamoto to talk to…Tsuna had his own worries…

* * *

The man that fell out of Gola Mosca turned out to be the ninth Vongola boss…and Tsuna had accidentally killed him by destroying Gola Mosca…

But before he died, he had spoken to Tsuna…It was heart-warming…she hated to think about it. Either way, only two things stood out…Xanxus' reaction and Tsuna's reaction to him…

Xanxus had this planned…he had smirked, knowing what had happened. Already threatening to kill Tsuna as revenge for the ninth boss, even thought it was Xanxus' fault he was dead.

And yet…still…all she could hear in her mind was Tsuna.

* * *

"_I will take that ring back…You will not follow in the ninth's footsteps! I'll make sure of it!"_

* * *

Ugh…she felt like screaming. Besides, while everyone else was at school, June was kinda stuck…

And now she wouldn't be able to even go to the Sky battle…she really wanted to watch! Tsuna seemed like he'd be great against Xanxus!

"How annoying…"

Well…maybe it was best to rest like the nurses kept suggesting to her…

But she could barely bring herself to close her eyes…It was rather depressing…she just kept finding new ways to pass the time for herself.

Still, she had no visitors since the night before when Tsuna and the others stayed with her for a while to make sure she was okay and even visited their thunder guardian, Lambo, who was said to be coming out of his coma. That was good…June was relieved to hear that after what she heard happened to the little guy…

Didn't stop her being bored senseless…

* * *

Now it was late at night and all she could do was watch as the stars began to come into view. It didn't take long for her door to open.

"June Spencer?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of one of the pink haired cervello standing in her doorway.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? I'm not needed-"

"On the contrary. This is a compulsory summon to the battle. All the guardians are required to attend."

"Yeah, well…I'd love to, but tell that to my doctor. I don't think I'm getting out of here for a few days-"

"I'll say it again…You are required to attend the battle of the sky."

A recognizable clicking. One that June had learnt well over the years. The click that meant a gun had just been readied to fire. "Hey! Have you lost your damn mind!?"

"Silence. Now…I'll say it once more. You are required to attend the sky battle. Please…get yourself out of bed and ready. I'd also recommend you arm yourself."

Well now…that sounded like a threat…but that meant something was going to happen during that battle…

"Fine…you're fucking lucky I got my swords given to me at least, mate. Maybe Reborn saw this coming…Damnit…"

"Also, you are required to get the thunder guardian from their hospital bed."

_W-What!?_

"You're fucking joking, right!? Lambo is in no shape to go anywhere!"

"All guardians-"

"All guardians are required to be at the sky battle, yeah, what the fuck ever! Can't you forget about Lambo!? He's just waking up!"

"This is not up for discussion."

June was ready to rebel against the woman, but ended up being silenced by the hand gun pointed in her direction.

"Guh…!"

Carefully, she got herself out of her bed, wearing nothing but shorts and a short tank top, and grabbed her hoodie and boots from the chair by the bed. Boy, she really hated Gokudera for dragging her out of her house the day before with not much, clothing wise, to wear…

* * *

And now she was being lead to Lambo's room…collecting the small child from his hospital bed like some reaper.

As the pink haired woman went to pick him up, June stopped her. "If you're going to force us to go to this battle, I POLITELY ask you not to lay a hand on him. If you want to help, carry the fucking gas tank for him. He needs it."

The woman didn't argue. She actually seemed willing to wheel around the tank while June wrapped Lambo up in some sheets and held her, carefully, in her arms.

* * *

Once or twice, as they walked, she heard the child grumble in his sleep, but he would instantly settle, nuzzling into the girl's jacket with a childish sigh.

She felt terrible having to take him away…but the Cervello were clearly resting at nothing to get them all.

* * *

When they arrived, June already heard the surprised voices of the Vongola.

_They're gonna hate this…_

"It looks like the Vongola Snow and Thunder guardians have finally arrived."

As the pink haired woman led them to the crowd, June heard the shocked voice of Tsuna rising up.

"J-June-San!? W-Why are you here, you're injured! And why did you bring Lambo!?"

"I…I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi…I didn't want to, but…they literally have a gun to my back right now."

"W-Why does he have to be here!? He's been in a coma! And June-San's ribs are cracked!"

The women, as emotionless as ever, gave a simple response; "Because the sky battle requires the presence of all guardians. All of the rings, and their lives, are at stake."

"Their lives!?"

"That's right."

"But…Lambo has been in a coma! He can't-"

"Stand down. All guardians are in the same boat."

Looking upon the members of the Varia, Lussuria was still in his hospital bed, strapped up to it, while Mammon…well…he was in a cage. Caught by the Varia…

"The duty of a guardian is to assemble when a summons is issued! No matter what condition we're in!"

"Ushishi…we had to catch Mammon instead of killing him, but, well…I'm sure boss might pity him."

"Mu! Shut up, Bel!"

Looking around, June noticed the lack of a guardian for the Varia…well…she remembered what she was told in that battle…the rain guardian for the varia, Squalo, had perished…the look on Yamamoto's face just screamed that he was hoping Squalo would have turned up alive. It was a sad sight…

"Now…if you don't want to start that battle, you shall be disqualified."

"B-But-!"

"Firstly, we will collect all of the rings from the guardians."

"W-Wha-?"

Going from Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, Arrigo, Belphegor and Levi, the twins collected all the rings.

"The sky battle is almost the same as all the others. Connect the two halves of the ring. However, the battlefield will be the entire school."

Still holding Lambo, June was already attempting to take in her surroundings…the whole place was huge and she didn't even know where anything was.

_Damn…_

"To keep watch of the battle, screens have been installed over various areas. And the guardians have these watches complete with a small screen."

All of the Vongola looked to their wrists to be greeted with the sight of Tsuna's face.

"Hey, look! It's your close-up, Tsuna!"

"E-Eh?"

"Guardians. Please put on the watches and move to your respective battlefields."

"What's the point of that?"

"We are not taking any questions. If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."

"Annoying bitches…"

_Tell me about it…_

Ryohei seemed to hum to himself a little; "Looks like this is the only time we can do it, then."

"Our circle, right?"

"We may as well get fired up…right, tenth?"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

"I guess I can get involved…"

With June free from the gun to her back, she happily approached the team, with Lambo in her arms as they began to form their circle.

"Ah…you two don't have to come in, we'll just pretend you're here."

So, yeah…Hibari and Chrome didn't get involved.

"Sawada, FIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

Once the circle broke up, Lambo was pulled out of June's arms and walked to his battlefield. Everyone began to disperse.

"Be careful, boss…"

"Good luck, tenth!"

"You can do it, Tsunayoshi."

"Good luck."

"Don't be rash, okay?"

Hibari just scoffed as he walked off.

As they walked, Yamamoto approached June, gently patting her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Hm?"

"I should say the same to you. Don't be rash, you've still got those ribs to think about."

"Yeah, I know…thanks for the worry."

"You've been thanking me a lot, huh?"

"Well…you've been really nice to me. I appreciate it. You be careful out there, Takeshi."

"Of course."

* * *

The two parted ways, heading to their battlefields. June ended up in the swimming pool. This time there was no ice, but in the middle of the battlefield was a large pole. As June stood by Arrigo, who didn't seem to care too much about what was going on, even yawning, the screens on their watches lit up, the faces of the cervello clearly on screen.

"We've set up a pole in each field of battle. On the top of each pole is the ring for each guardian type."

"W-Wait…we have to fight for them again!?"

"You are free to do as you wish. If you are able."

Before anybody could question it, June felt a stab in her wrist. That watch had just pricked her?

Once again, she didn't get chance to question anything. Before she knew it, she felt like she could barely move. And it looked like Arrigo was in the same boat. Both were forced to the floor as their bodies began to heat up and they couldn't even move to fight each other.

* * *

"_**All guardians have been injected with a poison. Once administrated, it will paralyze the victim's nerves. Just standing up will be difficult. A burning pain will then gradually course through their body minutes. Within thirty minutes, the victim will die."**_

* * *

So that was it…this whole battle was about Tsuna saving all of his guardians. And all they could do was wait to be saved…or wait to die…

In that moment, one couldn't help but begin to ignore everything around them and just let the negative thoughts flow through. Would anyone even care for her to give her the pity of life? Would Tsuna even care…?

He had been friends with the others for so long…he knew them well…He didn't know much about June at all…he barely spoke to her…

She doubted he'd even think of her…

* * *

Time passed and, every so often, June would look to her watch, wondering how the battle was going, or if anyone was coming for her as she felt the heat of the poison rushing up her body. She could barely move…

"T-Tsunayoshi…"

She could hear the begging from the Varia guardians on her watch and the laughter of Xanxus. Well…it looked like he was going to show some 'charity'. She heard explosions from other sides of the battle. Some of the rings were down and the Varia were about to run amok around the battlefield…June feared for her life even more.

But now she could barely see what was happening…she could only see Tsuna's face on her screen…His face was her only hope…but, still…

She still felt like he wouldn't bother to save her…

* * *

Every so often, she'd hear explosions and hear of a guardian being on the move.

She heard that Hibari had cured himself…thank goodness…a Vongola guardian was up and running. And he'd saved Gokudera…yes…and now he was saving Lambo. That was the biggest relief she'd heard since this started. Never had she felt so thankful to Gokudera.

And now she knew at least they would go around trying to save everyone…

But now she couldn't even bring herself to watch Tsuna…she was just waiting. Waiting to see if death would come…

* * *

More and more time passed…and she just about wanted to scream…but she wouldn't want Tsuna to hear her pathetic cries as he tried to fight off Xanxus…

It was hell knowing he was in an epic battle and she was just dying in some empty swimming pool…

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow…Looks like the wound is about to open…"

Yamamoto rushed to see where the others were…but was halted when he ran into Gokudera, almost literally.

"Baseball freak-!"

"Gokudera! Please tell me you've been saving people!"

"Duh…I got saved by Hibari, so I know he's okay."

"I've not gotten to anyone…who did you get?"

"I got lawn head and the dumb cow."

"Then…that means the only ones left are-"

"The mist and the snow. That Chrome girl and-"

"June-Chan!"

Gokudera jumped a little as Yamamoto pushed past him, instantly running towards the swimming pool.

"…Guess I'm in charge of getting that girl, then…idiot…"

* * *

**The Concept of June Spencer**

**Further Development**

After June's style had been based off Sakon from Sengoku BASARA, I had bought a copy of BlazBlue, which had just been released at the time. Once I played it, I fell in love with Bullet. She was my ideal character and very similar to how I imagined June. So, a little more tweaking was thrown in. I gave June the same voice actress as Bullet, both in Japanese and English and, later into the story, June will start to use similar styles to Bullet, mostly in the way of how Bullet can grab people and throw them down.

So, June became a mix between Sakon Shima from Sengoku BASARA 4 and Bullet from BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma.

Her fashion sense can also be pulled from Bullet, as June has a love for shorts, being easier to move in, for the same reasons as Bullet and can have her stomach on show a lot, depending on how she feels. While her hair can look similar to Bullet's, there was no basis from Bullet to June when it came to hair, June's hair was just a drawing mistake I made that ended up sticking to her as a hair style.


	10. The end of the Battles

**The end of the Battles**

* * *

While Gokudera ended up in a form of hostage situation with Chrome held by Belphegor and Mammon, Yamamoto rushed to save June in the pool. But when he turned up, he ended up face-to-face with Arrigo.

"Oh? Ohhhh…so someone actually came for her…I was just about to leave her here…but I'd better make sure you don't get her, huh?"

Yamamoto didn't answer, as he already saw that Arrigo was holding the Snow ring in his hand. So, even if he wanted to, he couldn't save June…he had to fight past Arrigo…!

It didn't take him a second to draw his sword, ready to push it against Arrigo. He had seen that this man used speed to fight, and he wasn't going to let him run away!

"Hand that over right now-!"

"I almost pity you enough to pass it over…but your little girlfriend has just about given up. She's been so silent for a while now…hmm…"

Panic set in. Had it been thirty minutes?

"J-June-Chan! Just wait, I'll be there soon!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

Before he knew it, this man had his claws by his neck, threatening to slit his throat like he did to June.

"Now, put that sword down and back off! If you don't, I'll go and make sure she doesn't survive."

"Guh…"

Did he really have a choice? He couldn't move past him to get to her quick enough…if he tried, he'd probably just kill June right there, seeing as she can't even defend herself.

"Fine…"

Pulling off his sword, he began to drop it to the floor…only to kick the sword out of its bag before it could reach the floor, impaling through Arrigo's leg and forcing the man to the floor, dropping the snow ring, letting it slide over the floor.

The rain guardian quickly pulled his sword from the man's leg and ran to grab the ring from the floor, rushing to June's side while Arrigo was left to recover at the gaping hole in his leg.

June was panting heavily, so Yamamoto sighed in relief that she was still alive. The snow ring slotted itself into her watch, letting the antidote swirl into her bloodstream.

It took a moment, but the small girl looked up, blinking at Yamamoto, looking a little surprised. "T-Takeshi?"

"Thank God…You might be a little giddy for a while."

His smile made relief wash over her…she was happy. Someone actually came to save her.

"Who sent you? I figured you'd all forget about me."

"How could I forget you? It took me a while to come get you and get past Arrigo…ah…speaking of which. Wait…ah! He's gone!"

Looking back, Arrigo had disappeared from sight. Now that was worrying. "It doesn't matter. Thanks a lot, Takeshi." "You don't need to thank me. We're friends, right?" "Yeah…of course!"

* * *

With help from Yamamoto, June was up and ready to get running. It was definitely lucky that Reborn had given her swords back in the hospital.

But their clear run at getting to Tsuna was blocked.

Arrigo, the bastard…turned out he was just hiding outside the door, waiting to ambush the two.

He kicked Yamamoto to the floor, grabbing the Snow ring and making a quick run for it, leaving them both in the dust. "Shit-! Takeshi, are you okay!?"

"I'll be fine…But I think he's taking that ring to Xanxus-!"

"C'mon! Let's try meet up with Tsuna! Hopefully the others have the rest of the rings!"

Taking off, the two were at full speed, June drawing her swords, in case of any oncoming fights while Yamamoto already had his drawn.

* * *

On their way, the two knocked into the other guardians, all with their own bruises and gashes…looks like rescuing Chrome didn't go so well. Nobody had to exchange words, they all just kept running, trying their hardest to get straight to Tsuna before-

* * *

Uh oh…they were already too late.

* * *

They arrived just in time for Mammon to place the rings around Xanxus' chain, alongside Arrigo and Belphegor, and place the ring of Sky on his finger.

With those rings-!

Xanxus began to laugh as he raised up, bloodied and bruised from the fight, shining.

"Finally…Finally! The proof of my succession to the Vongola is in my hands! With this, I will become the tenth boss of the Vongola…!"

Not all hope was lost-

Xanxus' pride had come to an end when he threw up a lot of his own blood and fell to the floor. Everyone watched in shock as more blood seemed to come from his wounds as he hit the floor, his guardians surrounding his body. "B-Boss!"

"Guh…I had this coming…didn't I…? It's not like the ninth and I are related by blood…"

That's what it was? The ring had rejected him because they didn't share their blood? He…wasn't related to the ninth boss?

Xanxus was adopted by the ninth boss, but lead Xanxus to believe he was his son, since they shared the flames of Vongola. But Xanxus found out, after years, that he had no real relation to the ninth…that his mother was just deluded, thinking she had given birth to the ninth's son.

It infuriated him…he went against his 'father' to become the tenth boss, even without any blood relation. He would overthrow him…

But, that wasn't going to work, clearly…

"…The ninth didn't care about that…"

Everyone turned to Tsuna…his eyes had softened. They were all in awe that he looked like he was about to pity the man…

"He treated you like his own son, didn't he?"

"Shut the fuck up! What use is that shit!? Don't give me that-! All I wanted was the seat of the tenth boss! For those scumbags to praise and worship me! Guh-!"

As he choked up more blood, the Cervello growing worried for his safety, the Vongola were left in shock…

"W-What's with this bastard…?"

"Is he insane?"

"If I can't be the boss…Then nobody will! Kill them! Kill them all!"

On cue, Belphegor, Arrigo and Mammon stepped up to fight, only to have the Vongola guardians step up, blocking their path to Tsuna, all their weapons drawn and ready. Even Hibari had stepped up.

"Ushishi…You're already half dead, right?"

"Tch…You blind or something? It's six against three!"

"Mu? You really think that makes a difference? There is more to the Varia than just us…All fifty of our members will be arriving here shortly."

At this, the Cervello stepped forward, blocking the Varia from any further movements. "We cannot allow outside interference-!"

A quick movement and Arrigo used his claw to slash up the body of one of the twins, forcing her to bleed out there and then.

"Like we care."

Quick as a whistle, the team inside the Vongola box were just about ready to move, as long as the cervello would let them…

"The Varia have been disqualified! The Vongola will now be allowed out of their zone!"

At the push of a button, they were led to believe that they were free…but stopped by Reborn. "No. The beams are still there. We're trapped."

"Then I'll just shoot this thing down, Hey!"

"No! If you do that, it's designed to combust!"

The guardians began to show panic…"W-We're on our own here! They have elite troops coming!"

As if this was their cue, a few members of the Varia had jumped down onto the field. The grin on Bel's face grew wider and wider. "Shishi…we were waiting for you guys."

"I-It's no good, sir…this is all that's left!"

"Hm?"

"The whole squad…it's been wiped out! H-He's coming!"

The men were taken out by a large, steel ball on a chain. Looks like some of the Vongola knew what this meant.

"Mukuro-sama said he was here…he's been talking to him."

"W-Wait…that's…"

"L-Lancia-san!"

Tsuna recognized the dark haired man that came out from behind the varia, stepping over their bodies. "Don't be mistaken. I didn't come here to help you. I came here to thank you."

They weren't giving up, though. "If he's here…looks like we just have to go straight for the top-!" Belphegor threw a couple of knives, aiming straight for Tsuna, but was blocked off by a sword.

"Can't let you do that."

Up next was Arrigo, rushing behind Tsuna, but was blocked off by two other swords pushing against his claws and even cutting into his hands. June grinned, looking pleased that she was getting a little payback and even being able to protect Tsuna for once.

"Well, looks like I can be just as quick when there's no ice around."

"Y-Yamamoto…June-San…"

Floating away, Mammon looked ready to flee; "Muu…Looks like I'll-MUU!"

Now it was Chrome's turn. Setting off a pillar of fire or two, she blocked the path Mammon was prepared to take.

While Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side, Ryohei and Hibari helped surround the remaining Varia members and their boss.

"L-Looks like we're done, boss…" Belphegor held up his hands in surrender…

"…fuck…" Arrigo just cussed and cussed in pure anger, but couldn't fight back.

Mammon just grumbled as he floated around his boss; "B-Boss…"

"Damn you all…Fuck! You're all fucking useless! You can all just die!"

After Xanxus' rage has died down, leaving him just lying there, a member of Cervello knelt herself down next to his head, gently caressing his cheek a little. "You have been disqualified. Please, forfeit the Vongola rings."

"Tch…this went just how you wanted, didn't it…?"

"We have no wishes. However…this went just as it was decided by fate. Your role is over."

"…Hmp…"

"Thank you for doing your part. Now we will announce the results…Since the Varia was disqualified, the winner of the Sky battle is Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola! He is now the successor of the Vongola with his seven guardians!"

While everybody was prepared to jump for joy, they were halted in their celebrations by Tsuna falling to the floor.

"Tenth!"

"T-Tsunayoshi!"

Well, he deserved a good sleep.

* * *

**The Concept of Arrigo**

Arrigo was designed to be an animalistic fighter, working with his claw like nails to slice anyone in his way. His hair is scruffy and he's covered in tattoos to drive this fighting style.

Arrigo is the Italian form of Henry. I actually looked up Italian names and the Italian football manager, Arrigo Sacchi, popped up a LOT. After seeing the name 'Arrigo' popping up so much, the idea of calling him Arrigo kind of stuck. It didn't have any real meaning, as far as I knew, but I just got to liking the name.

His tattoos are the typical tribal tattoos, based loosely off Ren's tattoos from DRAMAtical Murder, even on his face and chest.

His backstory has never REALLY been fleshed out. Like others, he was drawn into the Varia by Xanxus, himself, and his whole ambition to take the Vongola seat.


	11. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

* * *

Everyone was pretty happy. Lambo had recovered and was running around as usual. Tsuna was up and better after the big battle. Everyone's wounds had healed, for the most part.

So, why did June feel so down?

Yeah, she still had bandages around her neck, but that was to only hide the small scratches that were left from the wound she was left with. And her rib had gotten better enough for her to be walking around…but she felt really down…

Probably because she felt kinda lonely…she'd done her job and she hadn't really seen anyone from the Vongola since…It had been a couple of days and nobody really bothered to see her…and hell, Gokudera knew where she lived! At least an 'are you better?' would have been nice…but this was Gokudera we were talking about…she shouldn't have expected anything…

…were they just going to have her fight for them and then act like she didn't exist?

Well, not like it mattered…she didn't come to make friends, she just came to be a guardian, like Reborn had asked. Yet, she still felt empty…they were so nice to her and now they just weren't around.

Maybe her family coming around in the next couple of days to live with her would cheer her up…then she wouldn't be as alone.

* * *

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She just sighed as her dog, a husky puppy, jumped from her chest as she lay on her couch and began yapping at the door. Grumbling, she brought herself off the couch and dragged herself to the door, not caring that she was just in a sports bra and shorts.

Keeping her body hidden behind the door, she peeked her head out, using her foot to keep her little puppy back, but her little tail just wagged when she noticed the person at the door was the same size as her.

"Reborn?"

"Ciaossu."

Reborn invited himself in, plodding past the puppy as she followed him around, excited, her tail going crazy.

"Is there something you need, Reborn?"

"Well, yes. We're having a little party tonight to celebrate winning the battles. I wanted you to come."

"But…why? I doubt anyone would really care if I turned up."

"You really should have more confidence. Tsuna would be happy to see you there."

"…I'm not sure…I've not seen them since we won…"

"Well, only Gokudera knows where you live. I don't think he was 100% willing to go telling people where you lived, especially thinking Tsuna would come to visit you."

Sounds about right…asshole…

"Well…maybe…I guess it might be fun."

"Perfect. Do you know Takesushi?"

"I…think I've seen it?"

"Well, we'll be having the party there. Yamamoto's father runs it, so he's happy to have us all."

"Sounds like it'll be fun."

"Great. Well, we'll see you there."

June picked up her husky as she watched Reborn just leave the house; "I hope you wear something better than that." "God damnit, Reborn!"

He smirked as she began to laugh a little, clearly out to make her laugh, as he made his exit.

June just sighed as she heard her pup whimper at the loss of a possible friend.

"Well…looks like you might be alone for a while, Layla."

* * *

Damnit…she was chickening out…

Stood outside Takesushi, she grimaced…she couldn't do this…If they were celebrating, that'd mean there might be people she didn't know. She'd have to try socialize; something she'd never been very good at, especially with her Australian humour.

She really couldn't do it…but she didn't want to just run away.

Sighing, she sat herself down on the pavement outside the building, grumbling to herself.

_Why can't I just go inside?_

She even made an effort, trying to look at least NICE; wearing her chain ear rings which connected to a lip piercing, her black, patchwork coat, a pair of denim shorts which you couldn't really see past the coat and a white tank top that showed a small portion of her stomach. Her boots were the same as ever, really…

Nooooope, nope, nope, nope-

"Eh? Is something the matter, young lady?"

_Shit…_

Hearing the unknown voice, June did jump a little, looking up to see an older man holding a small crate, looking down at her, a little worried. "Are you lost?"

"N-No…I, uhh…I'm…supposed to be in that party…but I'm a little nervous…"

"Oh? Still don't know everyone that well?"

Okay, lucky guess…

"Y-Yeah…I'm not even sure they care that much…"

"Well, why not come in, anyway? I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of this place!"

"A-Ah…I'm June Spencer. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"June? Oh! Australian June?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I guess…"

"Takeshi has been telling me about you. I think my boy really likes you! Come in, come in!"

"W-Wait- Uwah!"

Well…looked like she couldn't chicken out now, as the man put down his crate and shuffled her into Takesushi with a big grin on his face.

"Hey! Is this a friend of yours?"

June's face turned a little red as everyone turned their heads to look at her. Tsuna was the first to speak up; "June-San? I didn't expect you here!"

She was surprised to see that Tsuna actually looked happy to see her. Well…until he noticed that she was wearing her Vongola ring around her neck, practically showing it off. He ran to her side with a questioning look, whispering loudly; "Y-You're wearing that!?"

"Eh? Why not? I'm your guardian, so-" "Ahhhh, never mind!" "Well…okay…"

She didn't question it, but as Tsuyoshi walked off to bother his son, Yamamoto, Tsuna looked quite…happy. "I'm glad to see you're okay, June-San. We all got worried when we didn't hear from you."

"Wait, you…actually worried about me?"

"Of course! You got really hurt because of us…"

"No, no! I was happy to fight for you, Tsunayoshi-!"

"You can just call me Tsuna, y'know…like everyone else."

"Tsuna…" "Yeah! Like that!"

She couldn't help but smile. She felt so happy that Tsuna actually care and she felt like they were friends. Gokudera had plodded over, glaring a little. "Hey! You've been worrying the tenth, woman! Why didn't you talk to anyone!?"

"Huh? Wait, Hayato…you could have found me. You know where I live, right? You dragged me out during the Cloud battle."

"Eh!? Gokudera-Kun, you knew that!?"

"E-Ehhhh…I…I kinda forgot, tenth…I only went there once because Reborn-San told me! I didn't really write down the address!"

Tsuna just sighed as June seemed to smile. She didn't expect to be enjoying herself just by seeing their faces without any pressure or worries…

It was just wonderful…

"June-Chan!"

Getting away from his father, Yamamoto happily joined his friends with a grin on his face (though he looked like he was blushing a little).

"I'm glad you could make it! We all thought you wouldn't turn up for a while…"

June noticed that he sounded upset thinking about her not turning up… "Well…Reborn came to tell me about it. I got nervous, but…I'm glad I came. You guys are really great…"

The trio almost blushed as June grinned at them, looking quite excited at feeling so accepted.

"Hey! If you guys want, I can show you where I live! Visit whenever you want!"

"Of course, June-San! We'd be glad to visit."

"Hope you don't mind puppies…"

* * *

The night drew on, everybody celebrating. June got to know the two girls in the room; Kyoko and Haru. Both were lovely girls, instantly taking in June as a friend, even offering to take her out for tasty cakes while Haru was mostly amazed by June's accent, when it came out (while she then proceeded to run around screaming 'g'day, mate' as an imitation of the small brunette).

She ended up being flirted with by a certain Dr. Shamal, who ended up dragged away by Gokudera, seeing as he made a comment about how short her shorts were…

Getting to know everyone was really fun. After a while, though, everybody ended up starting to disperse home. June felt bad that she wasn't there when the party started…she almost wanted to stay longer…

* * *

She said 'almost', but she was almost forced to stay by Yamamoto's father.

* * *

"You should stay a while longer, June! Takeshi tells me a lot about you!"

"O-Old man-!"

"Oh, come on, I'm telling her the truth!"

Yamamoto's face turned pretty red…his father was over exaggerating this…he made it sound like something it wasn't.

"Ahhhh…June-Chan, he's joking around-" "No, I'm not!" "You should probably get yourself home, anyway. You said you have a puppy, right?"

"Ah! Fuck! I forgot to fill her bowl…poor girl is probably starving…I have to go! Sorry! Thanks for having me here!"

She bowed her head a little as she sprinted out of the shop, heading straight home.

Left in the shop to clean, Yamamoto sighed as his father just laughed.

"Well, now…she really is cute, huh?"

"Dad, you made me sound like some creeper…"

"I did no such thing. You told me all kinds of stuff about her!"

"I said one or two things…You're exaggerating…"

"Come on…besides, you didn't deny she was cute."

"I'm not gonna be mean and say she's not…"

"Being mean or not, you do think she's cute, don't you? Ahhhhhhh?"

His old man started nudging him, winking suggestively at him. "Come on, my boy! If you think she's cute, go for it!" "Dad!" "Don't deny it."

He was about to smash his head against something.


	12. Time for School

**Time for School**

* * *

Since her family came to Namimori, things felt a little more normal for June. But, now, her mother was starting to harass her…

* * *

"_You can't stay out of school much longer, June. You should enrol at Namimori's school. Doesn't your boss go there?"_

* * *

Her mother knew about the mafia…in fact, her mother worked in the mafia as a doctor. Her two brothers worked in the mafia, too…kinda…

Her older brother worked as a stealth agent, like her, but her younger brother was born paralyzed from the waist down, so he was more or less moral support from his wheelchair. But hey, he was optimistic about everything.

That was great…but his optimism couldn't help June.

* * *

She stood in front of Namimori high school, grumbling as she pulled at the bottom of her skirt…this uniform was going to be annoying. But, hey…she wore the sleeveless jumper with her white shirt sleeves rolled up. Her buttons were pulled down a lot and she didn't wear the bow. She even wore her regular boots along with thigh high black socks.

Yeah, she was pretty against this uniform…she just hoped she wouldn't be forced to tidy it up…it was a pain as it is…

Entering the school, she looked at a slip of paper the principle had given her with her classroom on it…well…here she was.

Now she was going to start life in this new school and possibly not even be in the same class as anyone she knew, even if she knew the Vongola went here, for the most part.

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student. Will you please introduce yourself?"

"E-Eh? W-Well…I'm June Spencer. I'm from Australia, and-"

"SPENCER! IT'S YOU!"

June's face paled as the loud voice filled the room.

Yep…turned out she was in the same class as Sasagawa Ryohei. The Sun Guardian.

…This could be fun?

* * *

"Ah! Spencer! Wait up!"

_Keep walking, keep walking-Damnit, he's quick!_

After their class, Ryohei decided to talk with June, giving chase as soon as she left the classroom. It was strange seeing him in a school uniform…especially after seeing him so casual for the battles.

"I didn't realize you were coming to the school! How extremely great!"

"Yeah…didn't think I'd be in the same class as you…"

"I didn't realize you were the same age as me! You're so small."

Her eyebrow twitched as she tried to ignore that he had called her small, but she still looked pretty mad about it.

"Yeah, well…I think I'm older than you."

"Really? Extreme!"

"Yeah, okay…Why did you follow me out, anyway?"

"Well, you don't know anyone in the class. I figured you'd want someone to be keep you company in class. It can be extremely lonely being new to a school."

"Ah…that's nice of you. Thanks a lot, Ryohei."

Well…he might have been a tough guy, but Ryohei was actually quite nice.

"Hey, by the way, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi are around, right?"

"Yeah! They should be on break! Maybe they'll be on the roof! They go there sometimes. They'll be excited to see you here!"

"Yeah…they'll be surprised…"

Well, maybe Yamamoto wouldn't be, seeing as he was the one who suggested her coming to the school.

* * *

Happily, he led her up to the roof, chatting away with her about tons of stuff. Well…he was a talkative guy. More than once he tried to ask her to join the boxing club, saying something about how she did well in her fight and he'd be glad to have her in the club. But she couldn't really say yes to that…She wasn't into boxing…

"We're up!"

"That was a lot of stairs…this school is pretty high. It's a great place, so far…well…to say my first experience of it was a frozen swimming pool."

"You did well, though!"

"I lost."

"You did well!"

"Yeah, yeah…thanks, I guess…"

Ryohei walked onto the roof first and, as luck would have it, he saw the trio of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat with their lunches on the roof, enjoying some conversation.

"Sawada!"

"A-Ah…Big brother…Huh?"

The trio looked surprised, but that grew to pure shock when June appeared from behind Ryohei with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you guys. You never came to visit like you said you would."

"J-June-San!?"

"Spencer!?"

"It's good to see you, June-Chan!"

Yamamoto looked pleased while Gokudera and Tsuna's jaws were on the floor at seeing her. Tsuna was kinda glad to see her, but Gokudera was probably neutral on the matter.

* * *

The trio now sat with June and Ryohei, Ryohei sat next to Tsuna while June sat between her boss and Yamamoto (neither of these positions pleased Gokudera).

"You didn't say you were going to come to Namimori, June-San."

"Well…Yamamoto suggested it a while ago and now my mom was trying to get me to come here so I could carry on education, as well as keep an eye on you guys."

The silver haired teenager scoffed a little, not really GLARING as such…but he wasn't giving June a very nice look. "I'm still shocked that you're in the same class as lawn-head…You're our upperclassman?"

"Ahh~! June-Chan is actually Spencer-Senpai!"

"Please don't call me that…ever…"

She couldn't help but grumble as the trio were still surprised…turns out June was a whole two years older than them and even older than Ryohei, stepping up as the oldest in her class. It actually embarrassed her a little. As soon as the class realized she was older, the whisperings begun…

* * *

"_The oldest? But she's so short…"_

"_Not to mention cute."_

"_What's with those piercings, though?"_

"_From Australia? Wow!"_

* * *

So, her arrival at the school drew a mixed reception…half of the class thought she was fairly _exotic _seeing as she came from abroad. Others didn't actually think much of her…it did look like her uniform and piercings were trying to make a statement, but, really, that's just how she felt comfortable. It wasn't trying to say anything…

But now the class was whispering about her, especially since Ryohei practically screamed at her as soon as he realized it was her.

* * *

"_SPENCER!? IT'S YOU!?"_

"_O-Oh God…R-Ryohei?"_

"_I thought it was you! This is extreme!"_

"_It's not…it's really not…please sit down…"_

* * *

_More whisperings began…_

"_They know each other?"_

"_Did she already join the boxing club or something?"_

"_Maybe it's his girlfriend?"_

"_No way!"_

* * *

Yeah…she didn't enjoy school in the first place, even in Australia…being the new kid in a Japanese school was already beginning to annoy her.

And it was noticeable.

"J-June-San…it doesn't look like you're enjoying yourself…"

"Ehhhh? June-Chan, don't you like school?"

"It's not like I don't like school…I just hate being the 'new girl'. The whispering, the staring, the general judging. Just…ugh."

"I'm sure everyone will like June-Chan."

June reached behind Yamamoto and punched Gokudera in the arm when she heard him scoff at Yamamoto's comment. "Everyone except Hayato, apparently." Rubbing his arm, Gokudera grumbled at her; "Damn right…"

"Gokudera likes you! He's just bad at showing it."

"Don't you go throwing words into my mouth, you baseball freak!"

Well, it was clear Gokudera didn't like anyone besides Tsuna…but, hey, it wasn't hard to tell.

"G-Gokudera-Kun, be nice…June-San is our friend…"

"A-Ah…O-Of course, Tenth…!" That was a horribly forced smile…

June shrugged it off and happily carried on conversing with her group of friends.

It definitely felt strange…well, actually having friends in school was pretty weird. Not that she was the 'loner' of her old school, but she didn't exactly have MANY friends. Hey, she was usually training to be a stealth agent, it's not like it was easy to relate to anyone and make friends. Not like she was really willing, either…

Besides, she was happy talking to her brothers and mother. She didn't really need friends. Well, that's how she saw it. But, she felt foolish after all those years of thinking that…having these guys as friends felt…

_Great…_

Talking like normal friends. Talking about the simple things; tests, family, things that made them happy. June learnt a lot about her new friends. Hey, she heard about them from Reborn, but she didn't hear about how they acted outside of the Vongola family. Tsuna was a student with terrible grades and absolutely horrid at sports (which did shock June a little since he did so well in the battle against the Varia…). Gokudera was probably the smartest guy in their class while he and Yamamoto are the most popular guys in the class. And Yamamoto was a nut for baseball, being the ace of the baseball club.

June felt almost boring compared to them…she didn't have any stories about her school life. And she didn't even have any interesting stories to tell based on her mafia career, seeing as being Tsuna's guardian was the first 'job' she ever had. So the only thing she could talk about was her family life…

* * *

"June-Chan, you didn't tell us your family was here now! It'd be nice to see what your family is like!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! What do they do?"

"Uhh…my younger brother is just starting school in Namimori. My older brother is in University and my mother…well, she works from home."

Tsuna blinked a little. That didn't exactly describe much…"What does your mother do?"

"Uhhhhh…Well…She works in the mafia-" "Never mind, that's all I need to know!"

Yeah, Tsuna just wasn't going to question anymore of this…he really hoped her family at least acted normal to say that her mother worked for the mafia…he did wonder if her older brother worked in a family, too…

Once again, he just wasn't going to question it…

* * *

School itself was rather boring…the usual lessons. And June just felt dumb. The teachers kept trying to call on her to answer questions she had no idea about. And when she did know the answer, they didn't ask her. So she just looked stupid…

Really, it was a pain…

But, at least it was finally time to head home. June said her goodbyes to Ryohei, who walked the opposite way to her alongside his sister, Kyoko (who June had the honour to talk to. Well, she was pretty nice). Looked like June was gonna walk home alone.

"June-Chan!"

Or not…

"Huh? Takeshi?"

"You walk this way? Do you live near Takesushi?"

"I don't live too far from it…I walk past it on the way to school, so it's not horribly far from my home, I guess."

"Ahaha! Guess we should start walking to and from school together! It'll make the walk much less lonely."

"Don't you walk with Tsuna and Hayato?"

"Yeah, but that's only when I bump into them on the way, closer to school."

Well…that made a little more sense. And that might mean June could bump into them every morning. That was a decent way to stay friends with them without constantly having to wait until lunch to see them.

"Didn't realize you lived so close by, June-Chan."

"Neither did I. Guess it's handy. I'm pretty sure I live near to Tsuna…no clue about Hayato, though."

"Yeah, Tsuna has always lived close to Takesushi! It's why I knock into him every morning. But we head off to school different ways, which is why they're not here, with us, now."

"Huh…you don't know anything about Hayato?"

"I've never really visited Gokudera. He just kinda pops up with Tsuna."

Sounds about right…

It felt pretty odd to have someone walking home with her. Not that it was a bad thing…Yamamoto was probably the nicest person she'd ever met. But she knew he was naïve and probably still didn't realize what kind of situation he was in, being Tsuna's rain guardian…and that was kinda sad…

But, June wasn't gonna be the one to burst his bubble. His childish outlook on life felt rather…refreshing. She kinda wanted to watch him stay like that…but, if he was going to be Tsuna's rain guardian, then his innocent would get stained one day…

And that definitely made June feel sad…

"Hey, June-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're in school with us. It'll be nice to see you more. Tsuna and Gokudera feel the same!" Well, even she doubted Gokudera cared much…but, still. The thought of them all actually wanting to see her was nice. "I guess it's kinda sad that all the guardians can't always be around like that. Especially since Hibari doesn't like being around us."

Yeah, June still wasn't going to go anywhere near that guy…

"Well…It's nice that you guys actually like me." "Well, why wouldn't we? You're nice and fun!" "It's still weird…you barely know me."

"Well, we found out a lot about you today!"

"And I'm sure we'll talk more."

"And that's why we should walk to and from school together!"

Well…that conversation went in a full circle.

"Hey…thanks, Takeshi."

"Hm? For what?"

"For just being you. It's good to know I have a friend like you and Tsuna. And…maybe Hayato."

Yamamoto had to laugh along with June. The two were ready to become great friends.


	13. Stalker

**Stalker**

* * *

Going to Namimori High for a couple of weeks at least made June feel a little more comfortable, especially around her class. She got used to hanging around with Ryohei and visiting Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto between classes. Having proper friends she could speak with so openly was really fun!

The other guardians learnt more about June, which felt great. Tsuna was relieved to find out she was actually pretty normal.

But, one thing was beginning to bother her…

* * *

From the day she got there, attention on her wasn't exactly WANTED. Especially from one…well…creeper.

His name was Kano Inoue and, boy, did he like June…in the worst way possible.

He was in her class and, unfortunately, sat next to her. Now, June could only guess a few reasons for him suddenly liking her…

He was in the baseball team, so she had visited them a lot to talk with Yamamoto, especially since he would invite her, Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei to watch his team practice. Because of this, he had gone to speak to her on more than once occasion, meaning she knew his name.

And this brings us to our next point…June instantly used his first name, seeing as she had always such things with everyone. Instantly, he probably took this in another way, he even showed signs of jealously when he realized she did it for everyone.

* * *

"_A-Ah…S-Spencer…"_

"_Hm? Oh…Kano, right?"_

"_Y-You're calling me my first name?"_

"_Is that an issue?"_

"_N-not at all! T-Thank you!"_

"_Umm…okay…"_

"_June-Chan~!"_

"_Huh? Takeshi?"_

"_E-Eh? Y-Yamamoto? You call him by his first name, too? T-That's-"_

"_I call everyone by their first name…is there a problem?"_

"…_No…not at all…"_

* * *

The guy completely hated Ryohei…he made this completely obvious, especially when he was anywhere near her.

* * *

"_Spencer!"_

"_What's up, Ryohei-?"_

"_Sasagawa-San! I ask you nicely to leave Spencer-Chan alone!"_

"_Ochi? Why would I do that? Spencer is my extreme friend!"_

"_You don't deserve to be her friend!"_

* * *

That time, he was quickly shut up when June stood up, out of nowhere, and dragged Ryohei out of their class room, stomping all the way.

Okay, screw it, it wasn't being seen as 'creepy' anymore…no, it was just plain ANNOYING.

* * *

"Do any of you guys get shit like this?"

Eating lunch on the roof was a common occurrence. But, when June began talking quite angrily about this little stalker issue, the group seemed to grow confused. And a little worried…

"June-San, you should have told us sooner…I've not heard very good things about Kano Ochi…I think he's done this to other girls!"

"You know this guy, Tsuna?"

"Well…I've only heard stories from the girls in our class…I heard he once stalked Kyoko-Chan…"

"Yeah, until lawn-head knocked his lights out."

"HE EXTREMELY DESERVED IT! I'LL DO THE SAME FOR SPENCER IF IT COMES TO IT!"

Looks like Ryohei wanted another excuse to punch the guy…well, if some guy stalked your sister, it would be impossible to ever like him. It probably explains why Ryohei never spoke kindly of him and only seemed to tolerate him in class. That was almost respectable…

"I'd rather punch him for myself…orrrrrr…"

"Or?"

"Hayato?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put some dynamite in his desk-"

"JUNE-SAN, PLEASE DON'T SUGGEST SUCH THINGS!"

Tsuna's panic was justified, seeing as Gokudera actually seemed willing to plant bombs in the guy's desk. Though, if Tsuna was against it, he wouldn't dare…

But that just made June pout. "Fine, fine…no bombs…Then you figure out something for me to do, Tsuna."

June just tucked into her bento box as Tsuna stared into space, actually trying to think of how to deal with a stalker…well, he had not a clue…

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-Kun, don't you two have fan clubs? Do you ever get stalkers?"

"I don't think so!" "Baseball nut, I'm pretty sure you could be stalked right now and would never notice…I have actually noticed some women trying to stalk me, sometimes, but I just drive them off. Why not try that, Spencer?"

"If I knew how to drive them off…I'm not as scary looking as you when you pull dynamite out of your pockets."

Gokudera took that as a compliment, almost looking quite pleased with himself, while Tsuna just looked terrified, imagining Gokudera threatening a young girl with dynamite…

"June-Chan, would you like me to walk you all the way home for a while?"

"I'm not so creeped out that I need escorting home…But, thanks for the offer, Takeshi. You walk with me most of the way, anyway…"

"Ahaha! That's true!"

Well, now it was beginning to be a struggle…

"Why don't you all just go tell him to back off?"

The group jumped at the familiar voice, only to have Reborn pop up from behind them, kicking Tsuna onto the floor and standing on top of his head (while Gokudera looked extremely worried, letting out a squeak of 'TENTH!', as usual).

"If June has a stalker, either tell them to back off, or force them away. Ryohei had to clobber him to get him away from his sister, one of you will have to fight in June's honour."

"Wait, why can't I just punch him in the face? I was looking forward to it…"

"He seems like the type to not give up if the person he's stalking says no…he'll probably think you're playing hard to get, or the 'Tsundere' act. Like some strange shojo anime."

"Oh, fuck no…"

Yeah, the thought of him being almost turned on by her punching him just made it get creepier…

"So, one of you lucky four will have to defend her by knocking this guy out. But Tsuna is useless, so we can't rely on him-" "H-Hey!" "And Ryohei punching him AGAIN will just look like he's doing it for Kyoko again." Ryohei seemed to agree, even though he would love to punch that guy again… "Gokudera punching him might have very little effect, seeing as Gokudera is seen as the violent and scary type, anyway-" "O-Oi…" "So that just leaves Yamamoto."

"Eh? Me? I don't think I could do that."

"Why not? You're June's friend, you walk with her to and from school, every day, you're in the baseball team with him, so you get the best chance to force him to back off."

"Well, you said we could ask first-"

"I lied, I'm pretty sure he won't back off."

The whole group sighed at Reborn…of course he would want them to go straight to violence.

* * *

Heading home, it was left to June and Yamamoto to talk it over.

"Y'know, you don't have to hit the guy if you don't want to…"

"But, the kid said it might be the only way to get him to leave you alone."

"He's not been terrible…he just kinda hovers around, so you don't have to do anything."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Hey, you just get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Positive. See you, Takeshi."

"See you later, June-Chan! Be careful."

She rolled her eyes, seeing as he was talking like the two were back at the Varia battles…it was a little off-putting…but, hey, it was still daylight, she didn't have to worry about getting cornered in the dark…

But, as she approached her home, standing in front of her door, she didn't realize someone had followed her home.

"A-Ahhh…S-Spencer-Chan, your home looks so nice."

Jumping at the sudden voice, she turned to find Kano Ochi, looking at her with a sweet smile on his face.

To be honest, he wasn't bad looking…he was just…creepy. Everything about him was creepy.

"T-The hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I wanted to know where you lived…it's lovely, Spencer-Chan…ahh…can I call you June-Chan? Yamamoto calls you that…"

"I'd prefer you just don't talk to me!"

"June-Chan…I'll call you June-Chan…Yamamoto isn't so special, why does he get to call you 'Chan'…even no-good Tsuna can call you 'June'…Those others talk to you like you're all such good friends. Why don't you talk to me like that!?"

She was about ready to snap, gritting her teeth and practically growling at the boy, before her front door opened, revealing her younger brother in his wheelchair, his little blue eyes gleaming up at his sister, as she noted he must have just had a bath, seeing as his white hair was all wet and he had a towel around his neck, even wearing his pyjamas.

"H-Henry…"

"June! You're home! Mom has dinner almost-…Huh? Is this a Vongola?"

"Get inside, Henry. He's trespassing."

"Ah! Should I call the police?"

Ignoring his comment, she turned her back to the other teenager, holding her brother's wheelchair and beginning to push him back inside, until she felt a hand slide up her back to her shoulder.

"June-Chan…Don't ignore me…I want you to be-ah!"

With a quick movement from June, she raised her foot and brought it down, hard, onto his foot, making sure he was in as much agony as she could bring him to. And she succeeded, forcing him to grab his foot, wincing in pain as she pushed her brother inside and slammed the door shut.

"J-June…who was that?"

"It was nobody. Come on…if mom is making food, we should sit and wait for it. Mention this incident to her or Dan and you're dead."

"Don't kill me, Juuuuuuuune!"

Henry laughed as he rolled his chair into their living room, grinning like a kid in a candy shop. So innocent, especially to say he was in a family involved in the mafia and knew of this.

But he was so oblivious of how creeped out she was…this was the worse this has ever gotten…

* * *

"He did what!?"

She held her hands over her ears as she looked up at Yamamoto, who looked VERY worried as she explained what had happened on her doorstep the night before.

"Like I said, he was at my house and-" "No, no, no, I heard you…I'm just…shocked! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Takeshi…a little shaken up, but I've had a whole night to sleep it off…might as well just ignore him. I'm pretty sure I almost broke his toe…"

"That's really not enough…"

"Huh? Takeshi?"

Now, not seeing Yamamoto fight was kind of sad…Reborn said he was pretty serious when he fought. But, the look on his face, right now…she was almost sure it was what might have happened before a battle…

He looked angry. But she was worried he'd do something stupid…

"Takeshi, you don't need to do anything. I'll get him to back off, by myself. It doesn't matter what Reborn said."

"June-Chan…are you sure? I can tell him to back off, if you want!"

"I can do it, like I said."

"…"

His silence worried her, but she patted his shoulder a little, smiling up at him, trying to get him to smile back.

"I'm a strong girl, Takeshi. I'm pretty sure one weirdo won't be a problem."

"Right…of course. Ah…I should run. I've got baseball practice soon!"

"Of course, of course…better run."

He waved at her as he headed to school and went to baseball practice.

* * *

To be honest, he was tired as hell and very annoyed after what June had told him. What was worse was that he now had to sit through a practice while June's stalker was right there. Right in front of him…

He couldn't help himself…

* * *

"Yamamoto! You're up to pitch!"

"Okay! I got it!"

Practicing pitching was always fun, especially for Yamamoto. Practicing meant he didn't have to be 100% serious (and it stopped a lot of injuries when he wasn't being series). But, when he saw Kano stand on the field to practice batting first…oh, boy…

"Be kind to me, Yamamoto-San!"

"No promises!"

Kano clearly took this as a joke, not seeing the serious glint in Yamamoto's eyes as he readied his throw...this could only go badly.

And, oh, did it go VERY badly…

Yamamoto threw the ball as strong, fast and hard as he could, enough to hit Kano straight in the face, sending him flying backwards, onto the grass, as he held his face.

"Uh, oh! Ochi, are you okay?"

With the rest of the team watching in worry (and a little bit of shock), Yamamoto rushed to Kano's side, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry! Guess I forget my own strength!"

"T-That's okay…I'm fine…"

"I'll pitch again, then, okay?"

"Y-yeah…be gentle…"

"Oh, of course~!"

Kano was definitely afraid at the dark smile Yamamoto gave him.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Huh?"

Ryohei and June arrived onto the roof of the school, confused as the trio was now just Tsuna and Gokudera, both of them looking quite…scared.

"Where's Takeshi?"

"U-Uh…well…"

"Looks like the baseball freak went crazy at practice and is now in detention…"

Ryohei and June just blinked in confusion…

* * *

Turns out Yamamoto pitched to Kano more and more and, every time he did, it got more and more violent, but never enough to really injure the guy…but that's not what got him in detention.

Throughout the practice, Yamamoto seemed to have it in for kano; throwing baseballs in his direction (even when he wasn't batting), practically chasing him around the field, 'accidentally' hitting him with a baseball bat with a few 'practice' swings and the list just went on…

Even then, he didn't come out injured or anything…So, turns out Yamamoto gave up and just punched the guy in the face, leaving Kano with a black eye, shocking the whole baseball team.

* * *

"_So, Ochi~ I don't expect to see you near June-Chan again, right~?"_

* * *

The group shuddered in fear, imagining the dark smile of Yamamoto.

June felt a little twinge of pride knowing he did that for her…but, yeah, she was more terrified of Yamamoto, now, than she was of her stalker…

* * *

"Ah! June-Chan! Let's walk home!"

"As long as you don't punch me."


	14. Family Meetings

**Family Meetings**

* * *

Ever since the stalker incident, June has almost had a new found respect for Yamamoto…ALMOST.

She was happy he thought of her so much as to physically hurt someone to make sure they wouldn't scare her again…but she didn't like the fact he got himself in trouble for it…even with one detention and a warning, she knew that explaining what happened to his father would be much worse…

* * *

Sighing, as she slaved over her homework, she knew that she shouldn't be dwelling so much on it all…it had been a whole week since the incident, it was pretty much forgotten about (well, except by Tsuna, who was still pretty terrified of Yamamoto), but she couldn't help but keep thinking about it.

The fact that he did that for her…that was all she could think of and it was making her face turn redder and redder…

"UGH. THIS IS SUCH A PAIN!"

"Knock, knock~!"

Hearing her mother's voice, June turned her head to her door, blinking as her white haired mother came in, smiling. "We were thinking of all going out to eat tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Perfect~! We were going to go to that sushi place down the road!"

"Takesushi? That's the place Takeshi's dad owns…"

"Really? Well, maybe I'll finally meet your little friend!"

"Yeah, yeah…depends if he's working tonight, or not…"

She knew he worked there, sometimes, but she didn't know when or what he even did.

"Right! Get yourself changed, then!"

She sighed a little while her mother practically skipped out of the room, her tied back hair swaying behind her. It was Saturday, so she had a whole weekend to sort out that homework…besides, waiting until Sunday to do it at least meant she could bother Ryohei, seeing as he always did it last minute.

So, she got herself properly dressed, in her usual shorts and a t-shirt (hey, it was warm) with her boots on and made her way downstairs, only to have an excited little brother roll out in front of her with a grin.

"June! Mom says we're going to Takesushi! Does that mean we'll meet your friends!?"

"Ah…is that all you guys ever think about? Well, you might meet one of them. Which means you have to be good, okay?"

"I'm always good!"

"Don't run over anyone's feet."

"No promises."

Grumbling, she watched as he rolled his chair away, laughing as he went past Layla, the husky puppy, who chased the young Spencer, and while Dan, June's eldest brother, appeared downstairs, smiling. "Well, looks like Henry is excited."

"He gets excited about everything…"

Dan was another white haired member of the Spencers. His hair was actually kinda long and his eyes were different from June and Henry's, matching his mother's green eyes.

The family looked very alike…Dan shared all the traits of his mother, Henry shared the eyes of his father and the hair of his mother, while June shared all her traits with her father. Well…her late father. She always felt like the odd one out…without her father around, she felt strange compared to her family. She had brown hair, while they all had silverish, white, hair (Dan's at least was darker than his mother and brother's hair, but that wasn't the point…).

But, she loved her family, even if she was the odd-one-out.

* * *

"Let's go, June~! Let's go~!"

June was stuck with the wonderful job of pushing her brother in his wheelchair to Takesushi. It was an annoying job, seeing as Henry was always so enthusiastic about everything, so he would shuffle around a lot, messing around as much as he could.

"Henry, sit still. We're here."

Yeah, it barely took ten minutes for them all to walk to Takesushi. And it barely took a few seconds of them turning up for June to be greeted.

"Ah! June-Chan!?"

June blinked at her friend, Yamamoto, trying not to laugh at how he was dressed…looks like he was being forced to work quite hard, seeing as he was covered in all kinds of shit, caking his white uniform as he even had his fringe tied back with a headband.

Yeah, seeing June and her family wasn't what Yamamoto needed…

"Y-You didn't say you'd be coming here, at all, this weekend…!"

June had to hold back her chuckles as Yamamoto's face turned red, knowing he looked scruffy as all hell in front of his friend.

"Well, my mom wanted to come out for sushi. Plus, they just wanted to meet at least one of the guardians, so…looks like they're seeing you. And, oh, don't you just look wonderful for them meeting you."

"June, he smells like fish."

"Henry, don't be rude."

Yeah, today really was not Yamamoto's day.

* * *

Turns out, for punching a guy in the face and giving him a black eye, Tsuyoshi was a lot harder on Yamamoto than the school was. While the school gave Yamamoto a warning and ONE detention, Tsuyoshi had given Yamamoto two weeks of hard work at Takesushi, mostly cleaning.

And June being there wasn't going to stop him working, either.

* * *

As the family sat down, Yamamoto was rushed off his feet by his father, who happily came over to meet June's family.

"Well, June-Chan! It's good to see you again!"

"Same to you, Tsuyoshi. My family wanted to come out to eat, so we figured we'd come here."

"Well, it's great to meet you all! I'm glad Takeshi and June have become such good friends!"

June's family, Henry, Dan and Kanae, all smiled at the man, greeting him and introducing themselves to him and even starting a nice conversation. June ended up zoning out of half of it, looking over all the sushi on the menu…well, she had tried his sushi before and it was great…but, now she wasn't thinking of the sushi.

Her eyes raised above the menu, watching as Yamamoto cleaned up empty tables and even around the floors…he looked very tired…she felt terrible that he was in so much trouble for what he did for her.

"So, June-Chan! What will you be having? Same as when you were last here?"

"Uhh…y-yeah, thanks."

The man raised his brow a little, noticing June's stutter and that she looked a little upset with herself. "Something bothering you?"

Oh, how she hated that he pointed that out…her family were then staring at her, looking worried (except Henry, who was practically jumping around in his wheelchair trying to order some sushi).

"June?"

"A-Ah…it's nothing, really…I just kinda feel sorry for Takeshi. He's working hard…"

"Well, of course! The school might have only given him a warning and ONE detention, but for hitting another student, especially in the baseball team, I'm not gonna let him off! He's only done it once, but I'll make sure he doesn't do it again!"

Yeah, she just felt worse and worse…none of this was helping. Turns out Yamamoto didn't tell his father WHY he had punched a guy in the face. And, since June was the reason he went and punched someone, she just about felt like shit…

She felt the need to try and explain it all, but…looks like her mother beat her to it.

"Didn't you say that Takeshi beat someone up for stalking you?"

"M-Mom-!"

The families just blinked while Yamamoto was seen running behind his father, picking up plates from other customers.

"You were stalked by someone?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Wait, that was the person Takeshi hit!?"

"Pops, did you call me!?"

Yamamoto came running over, a couple of plates in his arms with a smile on his face, only to face his father raising a brow at him.

"That guy you beat up…you didn't tell me he was some stalker."

"Ah…well…I didn't think it mattered, but…he stalked June-Chan home and scared her a lot, so-"

"WAIT, HE STALKED YOU HOME, JUNE!?"

"Mom, don't shout, people are staring."

Yeah, now she actually regretted saying anything. But Henry felt proud that it wasn't him that told his mother about that night, even grinning about it, smugly.

"Takeshi, you should have said so! Did you tell that to the teacher?"

"No. I figured the guy going home with a black eye was enough punishment without getting teachers involved."

"Okay…you have a good point."

_He does?_

"I would have been less harsh on you if you'd explained that…I mean, scaring a cute and innocent young girl and stalking them to their home-" Well, June had to try and not laugh hearing the words 'cute' and 'innocent' be used to describe her… "I'm almost proud that you defended her like that…but, I still have to make sure you're punished for hitting someone, so you should get back into the kitchen and clean up!"

"U-Uwah! Yes, sir!"

The Spencer family watched as Yamamoto practically ran back into the kitchen, carrying as much as he could.

"Well, I'm glad that guy backed off now, even if it was because Takeshi hit the creep…I'm almost proud of him for defending you like that."

Well, the look on his face definitely seemed proud, but…there was something else… "Looks like my Takeshi is growing up fast!"

…Oh, god…

"T-Tsuyoshi, do you mind if I go see Takeshi?"

"No, no, that's fine! I'm sure he'll like having a friend back there with him! I'll get your order ready while you're with him."

Yeah, the look on Tsuyoshi's face was covered in pride for another reason…

But, June ignored it and stood to go back and talk to her friend, who was busy running around the kitchen, cleaning up old fish and washing plates and such.

"Takeshi?"

"Uwah!"

He had to catch himself a little, not expecting June to come back and speak with him. His face went pretty red as he heard her laughing at his shock.

"Well, you really do look like a mess."

"Don't make fun of me, June-Chan."

"Sorry, mate." Now it was her turn to blush, realizing her Australian accent had popped out again, but she shook her head and ignored it. "I'm sorry about all this, by the way."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well…you're being punished for defending me…I can't help but feel like it's my fault…"

"It's really not. I was happy to defend you. Besides…knowing he scared you like that got my blood boiling. I think he needed a good punch for it. And I don't think Sasagawa-Senpai would hit him hard enough…"

Wow…the fact he didn't think RYOHEI would hit him hard enough meant a lot of things…well, for one, it mean Yamamoto absolutely CLOBBERED that guy to defend June. Well, now Tsuyoshi wasn't the only one feeling quite proud…

"Well…thanks, Takeshi…I don't know how I can repay you for that."

"You don't have to."

"I feel like I should! If you need me to punch anyone in the face for you, just ask!"

"Ahhh, June-Chan is scary…"

"Very funny…How about I help you out a little."

"No, no, it's fine. This is my punishment, not yours."

"Well, fuck that, I can at least help out a little."

June practically forced herself over to help Yamamoto out, even if it was just helping him carry things around the kitchen.

* * *

Tsuyoshi poked his head in to see the two grinning and helping each other out. Next to him, Kanae, June's mother, also poked her head into the door, giggling to herself as she watched the two.

"Well, looks like our kids are growing up fast."

"I never expected June to make many friends, never mind ending up with a boy like this."

"Haha! I'll have to give Takeshi a push in the right direction!"

* * *

"Hey, Takeshi, have you been ROLLING in that fish? Because I'm pretty sure you're covered in the stuff."

"Uwah! I probably stink…"

"You really do…"


	15. Crush

**Crush**

* * *

June was beginning to get more and more confused by Japanese traditions and customs…

She had begun watching TV Soaps and Anime to try and understand more, but seeing it acted out just confused her even more. Her mother had tried to explain the traditions of Namimori and Japan in general more than once, but none of her three children really understood, seeing as they were all raised in Australia.

The reason June was always so confused by everything was because of what happened during her school time.

* * *

Well, it had been a wonderful two months since she first joined the school, so she had gotten to know a lot of people and even joined the track team (seeing as she was terrible at any other sports, since she only has one eye). But, interacting with the students was what caused her the confusion…

* * *

"_Oh, hey! It's white day next month! June-Chan, do you want chocolates off anyone?"_

"_Chocolates? Why would someone give me chocolates?"_

"_You don't know about white day? On March the 14__th__, it's the guys turn to give us chocolates and cake!"_

"_Oh yeah…Valentine's Day was last month…"_

"_You didn't give anyone chocolate on Valentine's Day!"_

"_I'm not really used to it…in Australia, you have a choice if you want to do it or not, so I'm not used to everyone in school running around…"_

* * *

Yes, seasons of chocolate giving…she knew about Valentine's Day, but it was celebrated a LOT differently in Australia…but White Day was…a lot more confusing…like…it's the guys turn?

She was pretty sure Valentine's Day was for everyone to give their sweet heart things…

Because of all this, she ended up talking to Tsuna and the others about other traditions.

* * *

"_What's with the sudden curiosity, June-San?"_

"_Well, the girls were talking about White Day being next month…I guess I'm just confused about all these different Japanese traditions I never learnt about."_

"_Well…there's things like Tanabata, New Year is a lot different in Japan from Australia, I think…we celebrate the beginning of spring-"_

"_Slow the fuck down, you're not explaining anything, Tsuna…"_

* * *

Turns out that asking Tsuna to explain anything was hell…actually, asking any of her Vongola friends was hell. Ryohei just shouted about things, Yamamoto made funny noises and Gokudera became a smart ass.

She was just about ready to give up on learning these things…she may as well just go with it…

"Oh! Spencer-Chan!"

Turning her head, June blinked curiously at the little sister of her friend, Ryohei, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Kyoko?"

"I thought it was you! I didn't think you'd be walking around all alone. You're normally with Tsuna-Kun, my brother and the others."

"Ah…well, I was trying to look up some stuff about all these new traditions and holidays I have to learn about since I'm not used to Japanese culture."

Huh…Maybe Kyoko was the best person to ask! She might have been a little oblivious, but she was smart.

"Are you struggling with all of this? I can't blame you! We have a lot of traditions in Japan."

"Yeah, I noticed…Australia doesn't have this many holidays and traditions…it's weird."

"I can see why you'd think that. Well, I wouldn't want to over load you. So, I'll say that this is the time of boys and girls falling in love! It's nearing spring, so we'll be celebrating that."

"…Is that why you have things like White day around this time of year?"

"Yeah! Maybe you'll receive a gift off some guys!"

"I doubt it…I didn't exactly go around giving out chocolates on Valentine's Day and the other girls say that I was supposed to…I'm just not used to it, y'know?"

"It's perfectly fine. I'm sure nobody would judge you for it!"

Listening to Kyoko helped her at least understand the kind of traditions that were around this time of year…so she had a little idea of what was going to be happening…

_The time of boys and girls falling in love, huh? I have my doubts…_

"June-Chan!"

Felt a little ironic that she thought of stuff like that and then Yamamoto just happened to walk by with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, hey, Takeshi."

"Didn't expect to see you wondering around on your own."

"Y'know, a lot of people have said that to me today. I have a feeling I need to start being a little more independent from you guys."

"Aww, don't be like that. It'd be boring without you!"

"Well…I'll take that as a compliment."

The teenager grinned at his upperclassman, making her blink a little…

Remembering what Kyoko had said, June raised a brow. The season of boys and girls falling in love…and she had always been hanging around ONE GUY (which did get her a lot of glares) that happened to be quite attractive…

Oh, God, that must have looked bad…

But she didn't think she'd complain if people made assumptions based on that. Like I said, it's not like she thought he was unattractive, she just…wasn't sure what to think of him.

Yeah, after two months or so, she still wasn't sure what to think of him.

She could confirm she had no romantic feelings for Gokudera, Tsuna and Ryohei, but could she confirm she had no romantic feelings for Yamamoto? Nope.

She had not a clue…

She knew enough about him and she'd practically been inseparable from him as a friend since the Varia battles (seeing as he was so nice to her), but…she still couldn't let go of the fact that she hadn't seen him fight, but heard that he was so serious and DANGEROUS.

Wanting to see him fight was a strange reason for not wanting to think of someone romantically…

"June-Chan?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out a little…You okay?"

Oh, shit, she zoned out…that must have looked downright terrible.

"S-Sorry…tired. That's all."

"Well, get more sleep tonight! Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will…"

Geez, where were all these random thoughts of romance coming from, anyway? Damnit, Kyoko…

* * *

She tapped her pencil against her homework as she grumbled…today was just a huge pain in her ass. Asking her mother about things like White Day just made her day worse…

* * *

"_Ohhhh~! June, are you expecting chocolates off someone!? Ohhh~ it has to be Takeshi, right? Riiiiiight? Or your boss? Maybe some other guardians~?"_

"_Mom, please…"_

* * *

Her mother was way too interested in her love life…or lack of a love life, to be more exact…

"June."

"E-Eh?"

She jumped at the high pitched voice, turning to her window, where Reborn lingered. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn? Why are you-?"

"Hold that thought."

Jumping into her room, he plopped himself on the edge of her small bed (hey, she was only short) and smiled at her, petting his little friend, Leon.

"I noticed you've been a little frustrated lately."

"You notice a lot of things…eyes in the back of your fedora?"

"That's just Leon." June rolled her eyes wondering if he was just being a smart ass or was just ignoring her sarcasm.

"So, what are you here to say? 'Don't be frustrated'? I can't help it with all this shit going on, Reborn. I'm not sure what you'll do to help-"

"Well, you're still frustrated about your loss during the Varia battle, right? Plus, you didn't get to see many of the other Guardians fighting. So, I brought you something…You have a DVD player, right?" "Yeah." "Well, the Cervello gave me some footage of the other fights so we can all watch them. I figured you'd like to see them first."

June didn't really recall caring too much about her loss…yes, it was frustrating, but she let herself get over it…she was pretty sure she could train hard and get stronger to help Tsuna. But, hey, she appreciated that the kid thought of her.

Well, she appreciated it until he just threw the DVD's at her.

* * *

Watching them was, actually, pretty fun, though (anything was better than her math homework…she could just bother Gokudera to help, if he'd be willing). She only had about four of the DVD's to watch seeing as she watched the Mist and Cloud battles, so, looks like she was watching from the beginning and ending at the Rain battle…

Well, she was actually impressed with everyone.

* * *

Ryohei…well, she never expected such a hard punch from the guy. Even in blinding light he was able to attack as best as he could and even destroyed the lights after injuring his left hand. Breaking Lussuria's metal knee…June could admit that she was very impressed watching (maybe she'd contemplate the Boxing club, after all).

* * *

Lambo's battle was almost depressing…the little kid put up against the fearsome Levi. He didn't stand a chance…and having Tsuna get involved because of it, even getting his ring taken off him, was hell. She practically couldn't stand watching the battle, biting her lip enough to nearly tear through it, wincing for poor Lambo (even his future selves).

* * *

And now she could happily say she had a new-found respect for Gokudera. She was used to him just threatening everyone with dynamite down their throats, but he was actually very tactful during a proper battle! He must have trained a lot to get so strong…but, even then, he lost…Tsuna's voice of reason was the reason he came back, surviving the battle, but giving the Vongola ring to Belphegor…That tricky bastard had Gokudera in a corner for most of the battle.

* * *

And now came the fun part…

Remembering just how naïve and oblivious Yamamoto is, she almost couldn't bring herself to watch the battle, but she pushed the DVD into the player, being greeted by a WONDERFUL battle cry from the angry Squalo.

Now she just wanted to turn the DVD off because she was getting a headache. But, she was watching in awe as she watched her friend grow from an oblivious teenager to a serious, well…man!

At first glance, you'd think Yamamoto would lose, INSTANTLY, to Squalo. Even during the battle, Yamamoto was against all the odds. Yet, he still brought home a victory and even tried to save Squalo from a shark! If that wasn't impressive, I don't know what is.

June felt so small compared to Yamamoto (metaphorically and literally), especially as a swordsman…June's two short swords didn't sit far away from her and she could only look at them with a frown…with Yamamoto as such a great swordsman, there didn't feel like much point in June using hers at all…

But now she just felt more pressure riding on her shoulders…since Reborn had given her all of these DVD's, she found herself staring at hers…while everybody else at least performed well, June didn't do well at all…

She still had to prove herself to Tsuna…as his guardian, that was the best she could do…

And she would! But…right now, she ended up frowning with a blush across her features, watching the smile of Yamamoto flash across her screen…as she'd said to herself during the day, seeing Yamamoto fight would give her a better way to judge his character and now she could judge everything about him.

And she could say that she…was definitely feeling something.

Butterflies were pretty much punching the living shit out of her stomach while her face had turned red, heating up very quickly…

_S-Shit…_

Yeah, she was good friends with Yamamoto, but she never expected to suddenly feel…THINGS for him after seeing his battle with Squalo. This wasn't some Shojo manga, she couldn't just fall for her friend! It was too cliché!

Even if this was the beginning of a crush on the sporty teenager, she didn't want to act on it. She knew that she and Yamamoto were complete opposites. So, even if she did end up falling for the guy, there was nothing she could really do.

Still…maybe she'd have somebody to give chocolates to next Valentine's Day…


	16. Proving Herself

**Proving Herself**

* * *

Throwing all those dumb butterflies out of her stomach (very successfully), she realized she was very good at ignoring romantic feelings. In fact, June wanted to write it down on her 'special skills' list.

But she was pretty sure that wouldn't impress Reborn, or even Tsuna…

Speaking of which.

* * *

"June-San!"

"Tsuna? The hell are you doing at my house?"

The morning of school was normally where she'd wake up, walk past Takesushi and meet up with Yamamoto BEFORE she met up with Tsuna and Gokudera. So, seeing Tsuna without Gokudera before she'd even seen Takeshi made her head spin.

"Also, why isn't Hayato with you?"

"Ah…I wish I could explain that…but, Reborn wanted me to come get you today."

"Well, that explains a little bit…sorry my house is so out of the way."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not a huge bother. Besides, seeing you first thing in the morning makes a nice change."

"How sweet. Flattery gets you nowhere, Tsuna."

"I-I didn't mean it like that-!"

The girl just chuckled as she walked past the flustered Tsuna. Well, seeing Tsuna and June together, alone, just felt…well, weird.

* * *

Now let's just add more weird to the mix, shall we?

* * *

"R-Reborn-San, why are we leaving the tenth in her hands?"

"She needs to prove herself more after her shambles of a fight."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were carefully stood a LONG way behind the short, brunette duo, watching from afar.

"So, kid, how will this work? If you need June-Chan to prove herself, why not have all of us there?"

"Because then you and Gokudera would jump in to save Tsuna, not giving June a chance to protect him."

"Wait, protect him? Reborn-San, what are you planning?"

"Hmm…a fake mugging or two."

"Or two?"

"…or a lot…depends on if June can jump in quick enough."

Yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

"It's weird that Reborn wanted us to walk to school without Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto…"

"Yeah, but let's not think about it. It'll be fun! Just us two, for once. I don't think I've ever really got to speak to you without Takeshi and Hayato around."

"Hmm…that's true…you mostly speak with Yamamoto. You've become good friends."

"Yeah, well…in this job, having a little light is always good. Takeshi is so positive all the time…it's kinda nice just to bask in it!"

"Huh…yeah! It is!"

* * *

While Yamamoto scratched his neck in embarrassment, Gokudera gritted his teeth, watching as June and Tsuna carried on their walk, laughing as friends.

But their laughter was cut short by…Lambo?

* * *

"Raaaaawr! Dumb Tsuna, gimme your money!"

"Huh? Lambo?"

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera turned their heads to Reborn, who looked just as disappointed as they did.

Yeah, they doubted Lambo was supposed to be involved…even with the little cow wearing a mask, his little horns stuck out and he didn't even cover over his normal clothing…

* * *

His obnoxious laugh echoed the streets as he ran in circles, trying to be 'fearsom'. "Lambo-San will take all your money! I am a mugger!" Yeah, this wasn't going well.

"Nice to see him so…chirpy…"

"Lambo! C'mon, get back home…don't run around playing cops and robbers or…whatever it is you're doing…"

"Ehhhhh?! Lambo-San isn't playing! I'm here to rob you!"

Tsuna tried to pick up the little kid, only to have him flail around before…well, he ended up hiding behind June's leg.

"Little June, Dumb Tsuna won't let me rob him."

Her eyebrow twitched at being called 'little' but she wasn't one for shouting at kids…

"You shouldn't be mean, Lambo-San. Besides, Tsuna doesn't carry money to school, didn't you know?"

"Huh? He doesn't?"

"No. Neither do I. Tell you what…go find Hayato! I know he carries money to school!"  
"He does?! Lambo-San will go find Dumb-Dera to mug! Bye~!"

As Lambo plodded off, Tsuna and June just sighed at the weird events…but Tsuna couldn't help but feel like getting Lambo away from them was way too easy. "He probably just wants to buy some candy…"

"Well, doesn't matter. I got rid of him."

"I'm surprised you didn't get mad like Gokudera-Kun does…"

"Well, you've never met my little brother, Henry. To say he can't walk, he's pretty…energetic."

"W-Wait…he can't walk?"

"Hm? Hey, hey, don't look like that…"

Tsuna felt kinda bad. He didn't mean to give her a look of pity, but, by complete accident, he did. And she wasn't mad about it. She smiled at him, softly, and just raised her hands to wave it off. "Its fine, Tsuna. Henry is a happy little guy. Hey! You should come meet him, sometime! Mom, Dan and Henry have been waiting to meet my boss, so-!"

"Oh, yeah…they're in the mafia, too…"

"Yeah!"

He REALLY hoped they were kinda normal…

* * *

"Reborn-San…how did the dumb cow get involved?"

"Well, I asked a few people we know to help, even if it was just jumping to attack them with…whatever means."

"A-Attack? I-I should go help the tenth!"

"Hey, hey, Gokudera…come on, I'm sure June-Chan can take care of him."

"Oh, come on! Like hell we can trust her!"

"Hey…we've learnt tons about her since she got here. She's our friend now and Tsuna trusts her, a LOT. You can't just write her off."

As much as he wouldn't admit it, he did feel bad for distrusting her since his beloved tenth trusted her so much…but it didn't stop him from not really liking her. She was sarcastic and pretty annoying. If he didn't have to, he definitely wouldn't associate with her (he didn't want to associate with any of them, to be fair…).

Well, next up for a fight looked like…I-Pin? Oh, this could just go horribly…

* * *

"I-Pin? Are you looking for Lambo? He went looking for Gokudera-Kun…"

"No. I-Pin is here to challenge Tsuna!"

"E-Eh? W-Wait, no, no, nonononononono-!"

I-Pin prepared herself, beginning to charge her Gyoza Fist, aiming it straight for Tsuna. Luckily for him (or not so much), June pushed him back, jumping in front and taking the Gyoza fist. But, like I said, it wasn't so lucky. Since the Gyoza fist had the WONDERFUL ability to mess with people's senses and make their nerves twitch.

June's nerves forced her leg to twitch, moving it behind her to kick Tsuna in, well…it wasn't somewhere very good.

"A-Ah! Tsuna!"

As June recovered and Tsuna went down, cradling his kicked groin, the brunette girl ran to apologize while I-Pin ran off during the fuss.

* * *

Reborn smirked. Looks like I-Pin did well.

"T-Tenth! See?! She ended up hurting the tenth!"

"Maybe, but she jumped in front, not knowing about I-Pin's Gyoza fist. All she knew was that I-Pin was aiming for Tsuna and she would have whatever I-Pin had to defend Tsuna."

* * *

"S-Sorry, Tsuna! I don't know what I-Pin did, my leg moved on its own!"

"I-I-It's okay…I'll be up in a minute…just…gimme a moment…"

She felt terrible…she hadn't heard enough about I-Pin to judge what she could do, but Reborn had told her on one occasion that she was definitely someone to watch out for…and with her threatening to hit Tsuna, even with her being a little kid, so she had to at least take a hit, even if it turned out it was small.

Well, turns out it wasn't so small…as proved by the bad smell up June's nose and that Tsuna was only just standing up.

"I…I think now is just a good time to just get to school…before anyone else turns up to stop us…"

"Y-Yeah…that'd be best…Can you walk?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. You didn't hit me THAT hard."

The small girl was pretty sure she did…but Tsuna was putting on a brave face and she respected that.

So, who was going to bother the two brunettes next?

Oh, shit, it was Bianchi.

"Tsuna, isn't that Hayato's sister?"

* * *

From faraway, neither of them could hear the loud THUMP as Gokudera fainted, holding his stomach in pain, seeing his sister's face.

* * *

"B-Bianchi? What are you doing here?"

"I just wondered if you'd like to try something I created, Tsuna…"

Now June DEFINITELY knew about Bianchi. She'd heard of her and all that cooking she did. So her 'offering' something to Tsuna just…wasn't sitting well, at all.

"N-No thanks, Bianchi. We just had breakfast. Don't wanna get full before lunch, right? Aha…ha…haaaa…"

"Now, that's just rude. If a lady makes food for you, you eat it, right, June?"

"Well, that depends on if it's-"

"Okay, that's enough of your opinion."

_Rude._

"Besides…it's only a little chocolate. It won't KILL you."

NOBODY liked the sound of that.

But, June saw a little glint in Bianchi's eye as the pink haired woman turned to face her, a smile on her face. "Well…unless JUNE would like to taste it? As long as ONE of you eats it, I can go back home happy."

"U-Uhh…"

It was finally dawning on June.

Bianchi only ever acted if it had something to do with Reborn and she was sure I-Pin wouldn't just randomly challenge Tsuna and then run off. Was she being tested?

* * *

From afar, Reborn smirked, noticing the horror on June's face… "Looks like she's figured it all out."

"I-Is June-Chan gonna eat it?"

"Don't know. But can you please get Gokudera out of the road?"

* * *

Her lip twitching, June watched Bianchi open her hand, revealing a small piece of chocolate…so, she was right, it was only some chocolate…but…still, June wasn't going to risk anything.

"I-I'll try it. Looks good, y'know? Ahaha…what harm can it do, it's only a little bit of chocolate after breakfast."

"What a wonderful opinion. See, Tsuna? Why can't you be as lovely as June?"

June took the compliment, as well as the chocolate, as Tsuna just let his lip twitch, letting out a nervous laugh.

"J-June-San, you don't HAVE to, y'know?"

Turning to him, June winked at him a little…well, she tried. With only one eye, it just looked like she was blinking at him while just smiling. But, he still sorted understood…he wasn't sure if he should jump and take the chocolate off her or just…cry…maybe both.

But, looks like it was bottoms up as June just ate the chocolate in one go, forcing a squeak out of Tsuna, as he quickly panicked.

Surprisingly…she was okay. Just stood there, chewing the sweet, actually looking quite happy.

"Oh, those purple bits were RAISINS. Hey, that was kinda nice. Got anymore?"

"Of course. Tsuna, take a note from this lovely lady."

Tsuna didn't want to think about June and Bianchi as friends. But, as shocking as it was, Bianchi just pulled out a simple bar of chocolate, with a single row missing and Tsuna actually recognized the brand! She…She bought that from a store!

"Tsuna's maman bought a few bars of this for everyone. I figured you'd want some since you weren't far away, so I brought it out. Still don't want any, Tsuna?"

"W-Well…I guess so. Sure. Thank you, Bianchi."

"Ah, now I'm happy."

She smiled as Tsuna took a piece of the chocolate, happily chewing it. Yes, this was safe…his mother bought this stuff all the time, nobody could fake the taste of it, especially Bianchi, who specialized in POISON.

* * *

As Bianchi left the two with a small wave and the two just laughed about the ordeal, Yamamoto and Reborn (and maybe Gokudera, but he was kinda…eh…) just watched, Yamamoto actually being surprised.

"Oh, I get it. Bianchi was supposed to test if June would ACTUALLY make herself sick for Tsuna! Well done, June-Chan!"

"Don't shout, they'll hear us. As much as June seems to know what's happening, I still think Tsuna hasn't noticed. This all seems normal to him."

Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh and the two ignored the grumbling Gokudera, who was attempting to wake up.

* * *

What else could go wrong for these two, though? They were already about to be late for school since everyone had been blocking their path. But, who else was there to bother them?

...well, no one! All they got was Lambo walking towards them, holding his little mask in his hands, sniffling while he tried not to cry.

"Gotta…Stay…Calm…"

"Huh? Lambo? What's wrong?"

The cow child just sniffed again, running over to grab June's leg, not letting go, even when she raised her leg up. He just kinda…dangled there…

"I didn't find Dumb-Dera, but I found I-Pin! But she attacked me-!" Looks like she still felt like fighting after hitting June/Tsuna. "And now my head hurts…Lambo-San's head huuuuurts~!"

"A-Ah! You're getting your snot on my socks! That's gross!"

On reflex feeling the slime from the child's nose run down the shin of her socks, she ended up kicking him into the air. Instantly, she had regretted this decision, especially seeing him land face first onto the path in front of them.

"Umm…I-I'm sorry, lambo…"

"…Gotta…Stay…Calm…"

Out of nowhere, June and Tsuna just sighed, hearing Lambo's loud screaming as he cried and cried. But, here came the fun part…looks like he was now so upset that he was ACTUALLY going to attack them. Out of his little afro, he pulled out one of his, signature, pink grenades, flinging it aimlessly into the air.

Okay, Lambo was dumb and just got frustrated enough to throw something, this time it was a grenade with its ring pulled. Great. Wonderful.

"H-Hii! J-June-San, we have to move!"

He looked around for somewhere to hide from the blast, but ended up turning back to June, seeing her suddenly holding her hand gun, which he remembered from the Snow battle.

"Y-YOU BROUGHT THAT TO SCHOOL?!"

"I always do. Now I'd recommend ducking or something, I can't make any promises that this won't kill us, but I'll try my best to-"

"JUST SHOOT IT!"

Rolling her eyes a little, she took aim and shot at the grenade while it was still in the air, making sure it exploded while it was there, instead of right next to them. At least this kept them safe. But, it did take her two shots to hit, but she was proud that the only thing that affected them was the blast of air and some smoke from the explosion.

"J-June-San!"

Looked like Tsuna didn't move, even when he knew June might miss. It actually warmed her heart a little to know he trusted her with his life.

"Tsuna…Thank God you're okay. I didn't know what else to do. I'm not sure we could have ran-"

"I'm sure we could have, but…thanks, June-San."

"Y'know…You can just call me June. That 'San' bit is a little too formal for my tastes. 'Kay?"

"Ah…Okay!" The teen smiled at his guardian…or, his friend. Yeah. That's the kind of word he preferred. June was his friend, not just his guardian in a mafia family.

And he trusted her, especially after she would risk so much to save him.

"What do we do with Lambo?"

"Just…let him cry…he'll get home…Ah! We're late!"

"Huh? Oh, fuck…C'mon, let's run for it!"

The two brunettes quickly headed to school, already noting that no students were outside, anymore. Looking at their watches, they were about ten minutes late…shouldn't be that bad, right?

"Herbivores."

It was bad, it was VERY, VERY BAD.

The two ended up face-to-face with Hibari, not looking too pleased with them.

"You're late. Tardiness is not accepted."

"W-We're sorry. You don't need to bite us, Hibari-San-"

"Oh, I think I do."

The two were already shaking in fear. And Yamamoto turning up, carrying Gokudera over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Reborn told me to get to school and tell you guys something- Huh? Hibari?"

"Looks like another I have to bite to death…"

"Uh-oh…looks like I turned up at a bad time…"

The trio (foursome) were pretty much staring death in the face. And, with Yamamoto holding Gokudera, June and Tsuna were the only ones who could come up with a plan.

And both had the same idea.

"RUN FOR IT!"


	17. The Role of the Snow Guardian

**The Role of the Snow Guardian**

* * *

"Y-You got people to attack us?!"

"Well, yes. June had to prove herself after her failure in the Varia battles."

"She wasn't a failure! She fought hard and almost got herself killed!"

"And that's why I had to see if she was worthy of protecting you as your Snow Guardian. Tsuna, you remember that each guardian has their own job, right?"

"Yeah. I don't remember all of them, but…well, I don't think you ever mentioned June in that stuff…"

Reborn rolled his eyes, sat upon Tsuna's little table in his room, while Tsuna had himself sat, cross-legged, near the table, blinking at the child.

"At the time, you didn't need to know. Now is probably the best time to tell you. Tsuna, what do you think of when you think about the snow?"

"Hm? Well, tons of things. I mean…snow is all soft and kinda nice when it comes down…its fun to play in. It's really cold…There's a lot of stuff…"

"I'll lay down some interesting facts…the original Snow Guardian was a woman and, ever since then, has ALWAYS been a woman. That's not exactly the best part, usually they're some form of entertainer. The first Snow guardian was from the circus."

"The circus?! The first Vongola boss had a Circus freak as his snow guardian!?"

"Not a freak, no-good Tsuna. That's offensive."

"U-Uh…Sorry…"

Well, now he felt pretty terrible…even though he didn't know the woman…

"Tsuna, June shows the personality qualities of the original snow guardian. She jokes around, even if her sense of humour is strange and Australian, I think she's very energetic with how much she can run around. Personality-wise, she's the perfect snow guardian, which is why I chose her. As a fighter…she has a lot to learn. She needs more training, even if I have to be the one to do it. She needs time to become a better guardian."

"R-Reborn, she doesn't need it…I'm positive she's a great guardian-"

She lost her varia battle, barely scratching her enemy. The best shot she got was against his knee caps and he still slashed throat-"

"Stop, stop!"

He didn't need to be reminded of the horror he had watching June's throat bleed out as Yamamoto carried her to the hospital, watching her body shiver from the cold water.

It was decent nightmare fuel. He'd seen his friends injured, but he's never seen them with their throats bleeding out. And he never wanted to see it again.

"You have to get used to this, Tsuna. All of your guardians would give their life for you, even June. During that test, she proved how much she would be willing to take for you. I have more plans in store for her, but for now, I just want her to start training hard. I'll ask Ryohei to help her out."

"Big brother? Why?"

"They're in the same class and he specializes in close combat, while she specializes in stealth. She needs to learn more than hiding and running. Ryohei is perfect to teach her, even if she has to join the boxing club."

Well, good luck to her. Ryohei was determined to have strong punches in there and he'd make sure June had a good punch on her…Tsuna was actually kinda scared of what kind of person June would come out as.

Oh, God, don't put her in the boxing club.

* * *

"June."

"Hm? Oh, Reborn."

The small girl, dressed in her casual attire, clicking her tongue a little as the child jumped onto the wall next to her as she walked her little puppy, Layla.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about your position as Snow Guardian."

"Oh?"

"I think you require much more training."

While the two walked, June raised her brow a little, scratching near her eye patch with her free hand, watching the child curiously. "Training?" Yeah, she, sadly, had to agree with him. He knows how she feels about her Varia battle, her loss was an embarrassment.

"…Any specific training?"

"Close combat, preferably. Stealth is a good skill and I do want you to practice it, as usual-" she hadn't practiced using stealth in a while, but she wasn't going to tell him that…maybe she should start, again. "But I want you to train your skills in close combat. I know your father trained you as much as he could before he passed away."

"Yeah, he did…that's why I'm so mediocre. Neither I nor my brother learnt everything from him. Hmm…maybe it's time to let my dad's style go and develop my own style."

"Sounds like a great plan. Ryohei will help you."

"Ryohei?!"

Clearly, this decision wasn't going to go down well…

"Ryohei is a boxer. He's the best at close quarters combat with his bare fists. If he can teach you to box while you develop other skills, you could have a wonderful style." That could have been good… "Besides, with all that running you do, I'm sure you can develop some swift kicks. And your use with guns is great. Not perfect, but great. Train that and you could have some wonderful skills."

"…yeah. Should I speak with Ryohei, then?"

"Already done."

"Wha-?"

"SPENCER!"

"Fuck you, Reborn…"

The child just smirked as he heard June's Australian accent practically come flying out in her frustration as she grumbled when she felt Ryohei run over and grab her shoulders.

"Is what Pao Pao Roshi said true?! You're joining the boxing club?!"

"Who the hell is-?"

"Paoooooooo~"

Yeah, Reborn had a quick change of clothes, becoming some boxing trainer with an elephant for a helmet…looks like it was a disguise that Ryohei couldn't recognize. What a pain in the-

"So, Spencer?! Have you come to about joining the boxing club?! You'll be our first female member! How extreme!"

"Uhh…y-yeah…"

"Pao~! Then you should formally accept June into the boxing club, Sasagawa!"

"Of course! When we're back in school, I'll introduce you to the other boxing team members! I'm sure they'll like you! But…why the sudden change of heart?"

Should she be honest with him? I mean…he saw her battle. He knew just how bad it was. He saw how badly she did with close quarters combat…she only used it when she had to and, even then, she'd fight weaker opponents in TRAINING. Nothing serious and nothing against people like the Varia.

Being honest was the best way to go. Ryohei was her friend. He was so good to her in class and they even studied for tests together, when they had to.

Weirdly, Reborn had disappeared by this point, buggering off somewhere unknown…

"You'd help me get stronger, right? I clearly need it."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"…I'm no good at fighting up close, Ryohei. Reborn- uhh…Pao Pao Roshi…says I need special training to develop my own style. So, he wanted you to help me at least strengthen myself so I can develop."

"Oh! I see! That's extremely useful! I'll make sure you become much stronger! We'll work together and then you'll be great at fighting, like me!"

She couldn't stop herself smiling as Ryohei pumped his fist in the air, watching as Layla jumped up at his leg, begging the teen for attention, which he happily gave, lifting the pup into the air with glee on his face.

Looks like Ryohei was pretty happy. She knew he just enjoyed boxing and having more people to spar with, so a new member to him was definitely something to be happy about. And, after he had learnt so much from different trainers, being able to train somebody felt pretty good to him.

* * *

In the future, she hoped she could be strong like everyone else.


	18. To the Future

**To the Future**

* * *

_It had been strange for the past day or so…people seemed to just be…disappearing. Worst of all, June felt like she was just stuck with Ryohei, constantly, since the training started, so she wasn't sure if people had disappeared or she just didn't see much of them._

"_Hm? Where's Sawada? And Octopus head? And Yamamoto?"_

"_Not a clue, mate."_

_For once, she didn't' feel embarrassed about her accent slipping out. She'd grown used to it when she cussed or even got angry, so she'd just let it slide, sometimes. _

_But, now it was beginning to get confusing..._

"_I'm getting worried, Ryohei…Something doesn't feel right…"_

* * *

The future was scary…twice now, they'd had to fight without even knowing HOW to in that time. Dying will Flames and boxes…so far, only Gokudera had really used them. And now all the others were slowly turning up in the future…

Tsuna was injured, but he was at least up and running again. But now he was just cursing this whole situation…while Gokudera and Yamamoto tried their bests to cheer him up, he just couldn't help but feel so…horrible.

* * *

"C'mon, Tsuna! You're not alone in all this mess! We can shape the future, ourselves! It'll be fine~!"

"H-Hey! Baseball freak, don't go trying to act all cool! Right, Tenth?"

He didn't really respond, but sighed a little…frustrated. Looking at the two of his friends only reminded him of their future selves. He only saw the Yamamoto of this time for a few minutes, so it didn't help…he didn't understand a thing. All he learnt was that something was VERY wrong…

And the Yamamoto of this time taught him enough…but, when he disappeared, they lost a lot of their knowledge. Who else could they rely on? They had to gather all of the guardians and hope that they would switch with their past selves, at some point, so they could collect all the Vongola rings, again!

They had tried search for Hibari, but with no luck…and they had no clue where the other guardians were, at all…Reborn hadn't told them much about the others. Others would just appear, he assumed…but others would be harder to find, like Hibari, as said, and Mukuro…

"Tsuna!"

Jumping at the arm that wrapped around his shoulder, Tsuna looked up to see a grinning Yamamoto. "C'mon. I bet Its the best thing that we've come here. We can help the future and save everyone!"

He knew exactly what he meant…Yamamoto's father had died in the future and, clearly, he wanted to try and stop that from happening.

"That was my line!"

"Aww, c'mon Gokudera. I'm Tsuna's right-hand man, after all!"

"Like hell you are! Quit trying to role play!"

"You guys…"

His friends smiled at him…Tsuna was glad to have friends like these, there to support him. He wished he could see everybody else, like Ryohei or June…

"Lambo-Chan, I said wait~! Hahi?!"

Lambo plodded past the others, followed by Haru, who tripped over her own feet, dropping a lot of food on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I had to chase after Lambo, he was up to no good, again!"

"Haru-Chan, are you okay?!"

Kyoko chased after her, carrying a load of onions. Now, this just confused Tsuna even more…hearing another pair of feet stepping out of the kitchen, a worried looking woman came out, rushing to help the two girls, picking up any food Haru had dropped.

At first, the trio of boys were confused, but hearing the two young girls thanking the older woman like they had known her for so long…well, they had to know her?

"Hey, wait, isn't that…June-Chan?"

"Eh…? EH?! J-J-JUNE?!"

"THAT'S Spencer?!"

Hearing that name, the woman, looked up, revealing her blue eyes, both on show (her right being a LITTLE bit brighter than the other, due to being blind in that side). True enough, this was definitely June. The trio could recognize the grin and her freckled cheeks. She had…matured so much.

"Wow…Reborn wasn't kidding. I've almost missed seeing you guys like this."

The fact that Yamamoto recognized her first wasn't such a surprise…

But, she had definitely changed in ten years. Her hair had grown out, coming over her shoulder and stopping at her chest. She wasn't as scruffy, anymore. She didn't seem to use her lip piercing, anymore, only using one of her ear piercings. This June felt so much different…and she looked so formal, stood in her suit, even if it was made to be a bit more casual looking. She had the buttons undone a bit, revealing a little bit of her cleavage from her white dress shirt. Her suit jacket was undone, left wide open and her shirt wasn't tucked into her pencil ski-PENCIL SKIRT?

Okay, Tsuna was pretty sure he'd heard complaints from her, before, about skirts.

* * *

"_Ugh…why do you all need to wear skirts? It's lucky I have enough pairs of shorts to put under it…I hate it…"_

* * *

Now she was happily wearing a pencil skirt? Like a secretary?

Not only that, she was TALLER than them, now. Well…taller than their past selves. Even taller than Yamamoto…only by a little bit, but still taller than him.

"Uwaaaaah…June-Chan really changed in ten years!"

"We found June-Chan in the kitchen looking for food. We asked if we could help her, since you guys will be doing so much to help us…"

"Kyoko-Chan is right! We won't sit and mope around! Look forward to the curry tonight! Are you coming, June-Chan?"

"That's okay. You two go ahead and work hard, okay? I need to bother these three youngsters."

"'Kaaaaay~!"

The two girls ran away, quickly followed by Lambo (who almost tripped Gokudera) leaving June with the trio, Reborn moving from Tsuna's shoulder to June's own shoulder.

"You really weren't kidding. Thanks for calling me over, Reborn."

"Of course."

"I'm almost sad that you guys have gotten small…I almost miss being shorter than you all. ALMOST."

The trio were still in awe at how much she had grown up. Let's face it, June was pretty…well, she almost looked like a punk, when she was younger. So, seeing her with long hair and a suit was…nobody could really put a word on it.

"Hey, you can all pick your jaws up off the floor, now. I know I'm different, but fuck…"

Yeah, this was June.

June had arrived from a smaller mission when she heard the news of Tsuna coming back from the past out of the coffin. While they were out, she came and saw Reborn, helping in any way she could to prepare herself.

* * *

"June really has grown up…"

"I'd like to think so, Tsuna. It's been ten years. I've watched a lot of things happen in that time. I couldn't be immature for so long. Now, what are you guys gonna do?"

"Well…we want to learn how to fight with the dying will flames and boxes!"

The woman looked over the three boys, blinking a little. Well, they all looked determined enough…

"J-June…would you know how to teach us? I mean…we've not seen it, but you must use those boxes, right?"

"I do…but I'm not as good as others. I've trained a lot in ten years, but I doubt I'd be a good teacher. You'd need to ask Lal Mirch for that kind of thing."

Hearing Lal's name, Gokudera and Tsuna seemed to grumble, Yamamoto looking as oblivious as ever. Looks like they'd interacted with Lal enough, but it's not like June could help.

"Hey, don't look like that. I have things to do, anyway. With all that's going on suddenly sprung on me, I have a lot to sort out, okay?"

"A lot to sort out?"

"Grown up stuff. Besides, I have people to contact. Once you guys start training, I'm sure I'll come in to check on you."

While Gokudera almost felt glad, Tsuna felt kinda sad that it wouldn't be June teaching them (even Yamamoto was pouting). Neither he nor Gokudera really knew much about Lal, but all they knew it; they still couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hey, June-Chan, what have you been doing in these ten years, anyway?"

"Huh? That's a weird question…I thought you guys needed to go train."

"Aww, but I wanna know what you've been up to."

"How about I tell you AFTER you speak to Lal Mirch."

"That's no fair."

"Life isn't fair. Now, go on you guys. To get Lal to train you, you'll need to beg."

Yeah…now they were all terrified for their lives.


	19. Disaster Strikes

**Disaster Strikes**

* * *

"June-Chan, June-Chan!"

"Kyoko? Haru? What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing…we just wondered if you'd help us cook!"

"Huh?"

Sat in the meeting room, next to a phone, June blinked curiously at the two, innocent girls, who just smiled at her. Well, she had finished her work and now she was just waiting for a chance to speak with Reborn and Lal, but…

"Well…what the hell, right? It won't hurt to get my hands dirty."

Being in the mafia, that could have been taken in two different ways…

"Well, we're glad. We're struggling to get everything ready…we've got the rice going, but we can't seem to get the actual curry right!"

"I'll help as best as I can. I'd like to think I'm a decent cook after so long…"

June seemed to zone out for a second, before shaking her head and grinning at the girls, following them into the kitchen, rolling her sleeves up. "What seems to be the issue with the curry?"

"It just doesn't taste right…"

"Uhh…do you have all the right seasonings? Or have you added too much…?"

"…we may have added too much…Do we have to start again? The boys will want to eat soon!"

"No, no, it's fine. Just…gotta counter the seasonings, right? Let me have a taste…" Dipping her finger into the pot, she took a taste of the curry and just shrugged a little "It doesn't taste bad. Just kinda bland."

"Hahi?"

"Can we fix it, June-Chan?"

"Sure, sure. Let's just get started. I've made curry like this plenty of times."

The trio of girls happily cooked for a while, June looking to the door, every so often, wondering how long Lal was going to torture the boys for.

"June-Chan, do you normally cook for all the boys?"

"Not really. Only one man I usually cook for and he'll eat just about anything."

"Oh?"

June didn't have to say a word, just chuckling as the two girls watched the woman take off a few rings from her fingers, but one made them curious…

"Is that…Hahi!?"

"It's a wedding ring!"

The brunette laughed as the two seemed to just rush to look at the ring, giggling like school girls…oh, wait…

"June-Chan is married?! Who is it, who is it?!"

The two began to shake her around, making her laughter grow. It had been a while since she could bring herself to laugh, especially with other women, or…girls…

"Hey, hey, a good woman doesn't reveal all so easily, okay? You two should know that. Gotta keep mysterious."

"Hahi!? No fair!"

"June-Chan, tell us~!"

Her laughter just grew more and more as the two girls whined, looking closely at June's rings, even her flame rings.

* * *

Well, luck was on her side, at least. The curry was just about finished and the boys came in, all looking rather pleased with themselves. Well, they also looked starving, to be fair to them.

"Eh? June is here, too?"

"Well, now…you actually survived Lal's training. I have a feeling she was going easy on you, since you haven't come out even more injured than before."

The boys looked terrified thinking that Lal Mirch was going EASY on them, seeing as they'd basically got the shit beat out of them by the Spartan woman.

Dinner was probably the happiest everybody had been since they got here. Everyone spoke like nothing was wrong and June felt at ease. Everyone enjoyed their food, grinning as they chowed down.

But June still didn't feel as great as she should have…

* * *

"June."

That night, while June was about to head to bed, she finally got her chance to speak with Reborn, who sat at the meeting table, his strange, white outfit keeping him alive in this bad atmosphere.

"Well, now we finally get to speak, huh?"

"I'm glad I can finally meet the you of now. Ten years after you begin training yourself and you look like you've definitely grown. Mature, too."

"Well, like you said, it's been ten years. I couldn't keep being young and immature."

The brunette happily sat herself next to Reborn, who had offered her a cup of coffee, but even she wasn't stupid enough to drink coffee before bed…Reborn may have been able to sleep after coffee, but she couldn't.

"I'm glad. But, it's been hard for you, hasn't it? Have you been contacting your family? Carefully, I assume."

"Of course. Mom and Henry are doing fine."

"I'm glad. I'm sure Dan would be proud of seeing you grow up like this."

Her smile turned sad. Yeah…she missed her brother.

"Haha…you're just trying to make me sad now, aren't you? But, thanks…I'm sure Dan would be happy. It's sad that he had to join my dad, but…I can't mope about it. Everyone has lost someone…I feel sorry for this Takeshi, right now…hearing that his dad is gone, so suddenly and not being allowed to really ask questions…"

Seeing the smirk of Reborn, June sighed, leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand, leaning against the table.

"You miss him, already? It's only been a day, June."

"A day to you guys…I was gone for a week before this happened…and now I won't be able to see ANY of them for a while now…Ryohei is still missing, as it is, Kyoya is running around doing God knows what…and the rest of it is right here in front of us, as frustrating as ever…Is this supposed to do us good?"

"You know it will. The Vongola rings are our only hope."

"But now we have to train these poor kids to fight against an enemy they barely know…It isn't fair on them."

"Maybe you should train them, then. Or at least help Lal. I'm sure they'd be much more comfortable with you around."

"Maybe…Making them 'comfortable', though…they'd just begin to rely on me. I can't baby them. Besides…who knows when I'll go, too?"

* * *

The night had passed and June couldn't help but remember the conversation with Reborn…

_Would it be best to help them? I can't take pity on them…I have my own worries right now…_

Sighing as morning came, she looked to her bedside table, staring at her wedding photos as a small smile came to her face.

_You'd just tell me to keep smiling, wouldn't you? I know you'd probably even have offered to train everyone, if you could…Haha…I married a huge softie._

Jumping out of bed and getting herself dressed, June sighed. Really, she was practically ready to talk to those photos since he was gone. She felt like she was some big cliché…and it's not like people couldn't tell who she'd married.

"Well, if Takeshi would be the big softie of the group, I guess, with him gone, I have to do it for him…geez…Pain in my-"

"June."

Hearing the feminine voice behind her door, she opened it, smiling at the face of Lal Mirch. It wasn't a shock that she'd come to visit, especially since June was one of the few people still around.

"Hey, there. I didn't expect to see you."

"Yeah, well…Reborn told me about your conversation."

"Gossiping little-"

"I just came to say…if you ARE going to help train those three, don't be a soft touch. I know you'd have been thinking about it."

Well, June was STILL convinced Lal Mirch was a mind reader…could have been why she used the Mist flame…

"U-Uhh…well…you know me…Besides! I don't want to be harsh on them!"

"I agree with what you said to Reborn, though. You don't want to baby them, or they'll just rely on you to fight their battles."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do that, now that I think about it…Tsuna would do anything to protect his guardians. He did that for ten years."

"And we all know what that lead to."

June couldn't stop herself gritting her teeth together. For all the guardians, Tsuna's death was a sensitive subject. She was as devastated as anyone during that time…he died and all of the guardians wanted to take the blame for it. Even June blamed herself for not being there, even if it was just to take the blow…

"June."

"Y-Yeah…sorry…But, Lal, I-"

Their conversation was quickly interrupted by the alarm in the base, alerting them to an SOS being called out. Neither of them had to say a word to each other, just running to the meeting room.

"Ah! You two?!"

Blinking, the two women ran into Yamamoto and Gokudera, both looking quite panicked by the alarm as they caught up to the taller figures.

"What's happening, June-Chan?!"

"We don't know yet, we have to get to the meeting room!"

And that they did, rushing in to see Giannini, Reborn and Tsuna, crowded around the screen, watching a yellow bird that June quickly recognized.

_Hibird?!_

"I-its trouble! We got an SOS from Hibari-San's bird!"

"We're losing the signal! I'm searching as hard as I can for where it stopped! Uwah! I got it! Namimori shrine!"

Watching the screen, the radar on the map blinked on top of the shrine. A confusing place for Hibari to be, but they couldn't ignore it.

"I-It's possibly the battery ran on out the emitter?"

"But, it's also possible this is an enemy trap."

"I hate to say it, but Lal might be right."

Reborn looked up at June and Lal, frowning heavily. "Then what do we do? It's our only lead, we can't just stare at it and pray."

"R-Reborn-San, look at this…There are a lot of rings present in that area! And there is one with a LOT of power around the area, too."

That drove Tsuna to panic, quite quickly. "S-Someone so strong is there?!"

"That's probably electric Gamma…shit…they already have their top fighters out here?"

That's right, June, just make Tsuna panic more…

"You don't need to worry, tenth! The baseball freak and I have been self-training since yesterday! We learnt a lot on our own!"

"That's right!"

Now Tsuna was just very confused…he didn't even hear those two training, he was out cold, sleeping!

"T-Tsuna-San! T-Trouble! I…I…I can't find Kyoko-Chan!"

"Haru, calm down!"

June rushed to the side of the panicking Haru, who had suddenly rushed into the room, practically in tears, clutching a note in her hand. The woman took the note from Haru, cradling the young girl in her arms as she read it out to Tsuna and the others. "I need to go home, just once. I promise, I'll bring back snacks for everyone. Kyoko…Shit, she seemed find, yesterday…Giannini."

"Y-Yes…she shouldn't have been able to get out, but…looks like she managed to open one of the hatches…"

"Looks like we have two issues, now. Sawada, we have the cloud guardian's SOS and Kyoko Sasagawa going missing. We need to decide what we're going to do."

"A-Ah…W-What should we do, then?"

"It's up to you, Sawada."

"E-EH?!"

June, still holding the panicked Haru in her arms as she sniffled in worry, looked over to Tsuna. His face was pale, worrying just as much as Haru was. Luckily for him, he had his friends to help him figure out what to do.

"Tsuna, it'd be best to travel in smaller groups. Splitting up to check on both locations would be best."

"R-Reborn…W-Well…"

"Tenth is still injured, though!"

"It's his decision if he wishes to go, or not."


	20. Worry

**Worry**

* * *

June almost hated Tsuna right now. ALMOST.

While deciding what to do, Tsuna split people into teams…Lal Mirch and Tsuna went to go find Kyoko and June ended up being paired to take care of Yamamoto and Gokudera while they went to search for Hibari.

Yeah, she was already hating the situation. Gokudera couldn't stand Yamamoto and Yamamoto was too dumb to realize it. June didn't want to get involved, but she wouldn't let them go on their own just in case someone like Gamma DOES end up coming along to fight them.

* * *

"Ahhhh…the shrine just reminds me of the summer festival!"

Gokudera seemed to be ignoring Yamamoto while he just spoke, mostly aiming his conversation at June.

"The shrine was the first time we ever teamed up with Hibari!"

"Teamed up? Even in ten years, I never got to team up with him. I'm almost jealous. But, now isn't really the time for idle chatter, Takeshi."

"Oh, yeah! Okay, okay. But…what if we end up in a fight? I know Lal Mirch said to avoid it, but we have to plan, right?"

"You may have a point, yeah."

"I'll happily be the forward, since the kid gave me Shigure Kintoki!"

"Don't go being reckless. How about I go forward and check what's going on with the shrine?"

The two teenagers looked back to June, who just stood with her hands on her hips, looking towards the shrine.

"I'm more trained in stealth. It'll be easier. Don't stay too close, but don't stay too far behind, okay?"

"Okay! Good luck, June-Chan!"

Nodding, June rolled her eyes a little as she ran ahead of the two. She was glad to get away, but she was a little worried for them. Then again, she just didn't want to hear the two ending up in an argument…

She at least came prepared. She had a combat belt over her suit jacket, her short swords on either side of her hips, with about three, white boxes hung around the back of said belt. She sighed as she carefully walked the forest, towards the Namimori Shrine, watching out for any signs of Hibari, as she was told by Reborn. She constantly looked to the sky, mostly watching for the yellow bird, Hibird.

"No sign of him, just yet…ah!"

Ducking under the cover of a few trees, June watched two Millefiore soldiers in black hovered over, moving past her, behind her.

"Damn…those two better still be…Oh for the love of-!"

The brunette had to stop herself from loudly cussing as she looked behind her, not seeing the two teenagers. And that could only mean bad things, especially when she then lost sight of the Millefiore soldiers.

_Just how far behind did they fall-?!_

She had to keep herself hidden, but she had to be quick-! She couldn't keep those two alone for two long, especially with enemies running around like it was nothing. But she barely got to move before she was forced to hide again, feeling an enemy presence hovering around her position…only to move towards the direction of Yamamoto and Gokudera, again…

"This can't be fucking happening…"

Rushing, June followed the man, who she quickly realized had to be Electric Gamma. This definitely wouldn't go well at all, especially if he caught on to Yamamoto and Gokudera-! It wouldn't take them long to figure out that these two were the Vongola guardians and June was sure her presence would be just as bad!

But, luckily, when she saw the two, they were perfectly fine. But, they were being confronted by this blonde man. And, let's just say, the two didn't look to be in the best mood with each other, Gokudera standing before Yamamoto, angrily.

This wasn't looking good!

"You may look a lot younger than the pictures I was given, but you two are definitely the Vongola Rain and Storm Guardians. There's no mistaking those faces."

From afar, June could see the bodies of the two enemies she saw early. Luckily, Yamamoto and Gokudera must have gotten rid of them, so she didn't have to worry about them having Gamma AND two others to deal with. Well…it was lucky enough, at least. But she knew she had to stop this-!

Oh…maybe Gokudera was already going to.

Before she could blink, Gokudera had attacked Gamma, covering everyone's vision in smoke as he shot a blast of storm flame at the man before them, only to have him come out of the smoke, chuckling at the two.

"Well, that was a hassle. Oh? I don't think I introduced myself. It's nice to meet you. I'm Gamma."

The two recoiled when they heard his name, only to have them beginning to whisper while June was ready to jump out of the shadows to defend the two…but she was trying to figure out what he was doing. He hadn't even tried to attack them, just yet…and it was making her nervous.

"Gokudera, I think we need to team-up to get rid of him-"

"Shut up. I already said, I won't work with you."

When Gokudera pointed his skulled weapon at Yamamoto, June didn't have Gamma to worry about as she jumped out, grabbing Gokudera's arm and pulling it above his head, to his own shock.

"Spencer?! And where have you been?!"

"Scouting, like I said. But I'm not the one who's lost their head! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?! No guardian turns his weapon against another!"

"Tch…I don't need any of you to give me commands. I only do what the tenth asks of me."

Gritting her teeth, June threw Gokudera's arm, and weapon, down to his side, grumbling as she looked up to Gamma, only to see him chuckling.

"A feud between friends? Don't worry, I can wait until it's over. Oh?"

For a second, Gamma's smile dropped to a confused line, but quickly turned back to a smirk as he begun to recognize the woman in front of him.

"Well, now. Here's a face I KNOW I recognize. The Vongola Snow Guardian. Three in one. Nice."

"Hayato. Takeshi. Both of you stay back."

"I already told you not to throw out commands! I'm not here to work with either of you!"

"Then stay the hell back while I fight! Your 'self-training' won't be enough against him, especially with you two bickering like fucking five year olds!"

He didn't feel bad about pointing a weapon at Yamamoto; not after he'd gotten so pissed off. But, as much as he wouldn't admit it, seeing June shout at him and almost want to punch him actually shocked and scared him a little. But, he still knew nothing about the June of the future.

Why did she suddenly mature so much? What was with the skirt and the grown out hair? Why didn't she wear her eye patch, anymore? How was she going to fight this guy when, ten years ago, she couldn't beat a member of the Varia?!

"Now stay back. Both of you. If either of you come to try and help, I won't be afraid to give you a beating, later." And, trust me, both of them believed her, as they happily backed off, towards nearby trees. "Now, then…"

"Oh? So, YOU want to fight me? This'll be fun, huh?"

"Save your breath, buddy. If you want a battle of sarcasm, I'd definitely win that. Let's get this over with."

Pulling at one of the boxes on her belt, she used her pure white dying will flame to open in, revealing her weapon, clinging to her arms, creating a unique pair of gloves, covering up to her elbows. They were golden and clung to her arms. It almost looked like there was a form of gun on top of it.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera tilted their head to look at it funny. As much as she still had her swords on her, she now had these gloves. They weren't even similar to how Tsuna's looked, which you'd expect with all the dyning will flames working in a similar way, but, no…it was different.

But both of them recalled that June wasn't one for close combat, so…why gloves? But, it HAD been ten whole years…maybe she trained hard?

"Looks like you're ready to fight, then. I'm not a man who would usually fight a woman, but for this, I can make an exception. Well, I'll give you the first attack."

"Haha…such a gentleman. But, I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

"O-Oi! Spencer! What makes you think YOU can beat him?! You're not even a good fighter!"

"Have a little faith. Besides, it was you who designed this weapon, dumbass."

"I DID WHAT?!"

She rolled her eyes at the shock of her fellow guardian, but ignored him, glaring up at Gamma, who kept his cocky smirk on that arrogant face of his, as June clicked something on her gloves, messing with them before she then brought back her right arm.

"Just watch, okay? I'm sure you'll understand-"

_**PWOOF!**_

Everyone's jaws hung open as the woman was surrounded by a pink smoke, hearing a few boxes falling to the floor as the smoke cleared and, as it did, it revealed, well…they had to look down a little, as they laid their eyes upon a small June, blinking her eye at her surroundings, looking up only to see an arrogant blonde, chuckling.

"Well, well. This has just gotten a whole lot interesting."


	21. Pure Confusion

**Pure Confusion**

* * *

"W-What's happening-?!"

"June-Chan?!"

"Eh? Takeshi?"

The confused, and younger, June turned her head to see Gokudera and Yamamoto, her face brightening at the sight of her friends.

"You guys! You've been gone for a couple of days, now! Where did you go-?!"

"Damnit, woman! Now is not the time for that!"

The girl's blue eye blinked at the, before turning back to the blonde before her, just growing more confused.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what's going on, but it looks like you've got an issue. I'm not an unreasonable man…how about you tag her out."

"Tag me out? What-?"

"June-Chan!" She turned a little red when Yamamoto ran behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards, towards the tree he had been near, while Gokudera just glared at the man before him. "Gokudera, we need to-!" "YOU need to back the hell off. I've already said my peace. I'm not teaming up with you, so get lost."

June watched the two, very confused by the matter at hand, but looked up as Yamamoto released his arms from around her waist. The look on his face made her shudder, as she looked into his, actually angry, brown eyes, as he glared at Gokudera.

"T-Takeshi…?"

"Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever you want."

"I intend to. Now, stay out of it."

"C'mon, June-Chan. Stay here with me, you'll be safe."

She didn't get to respond, besides from with a bit of a wince, as Yamamoto roughly grabbed her wrist and backed off from the area of battle, leaning himself against a tree and letting her wrist go.

"T-Takeshi, what's happening?"

"Don't worry, June-Chan. I'll make sure you're safe."

"That isn't explaining anything to me, Takeshi! What is this?! Where have you all been?! And who the fuck is that guy!"

As their battle started, June was pointing to the blonde haired man, Gamma. Neither really payed attention to the battle, much, especially Yamamoto.

June never knew that Yamamoto could hold some kind of grudge and it was terrifying…

"Takeshi, please-!"

"June-Chan, it's all really hard to explain."

"Try me, dumbass. If you know what's going on, I'm pretty sure I'll get it once you explain it."

Yamamoto would have laughed, but he noticed that June was constantly watching the battle, jumping in worry. He would have been more surprised if she wasn't shocked. One minute, she'll have been in the Namimori of ten years ago, the next she's thrown into the future with no idea what is going on.

He noticed her jump when Gokudera began firing his Storm attribute flames at Gamma, who blocked them with ease.

"Has Hayato always been able to do that? Because I've never seen it! Takeshi!"

As Gamma began summoning pool balls, Yamamoto just shut his eyes and sighed, not even watching as he attacked Gokudera.

"Takeshi! What are you doing, he's in trouble! Tch…if you won't, I will-!"

"No."

As she tried to pull out her gun, she felt Yamamoto take her hand into his, pulling it away from her belt as she turned to look at him angrily.

"He's going to get hurt!"

"He wants to do this alone. He won't accept help, even if you try."

"That doesn't mean-!"

"June!"

Hearing him drop the 'Chan' made her jump, especially since he was raising his voice quite angrily at her, gripping her hand tighter, almost painfully.

Gritting her teeth, she, just as angrily, tugged her hand away from his, looking back to the fight between the two, just in time for Gamma to attack, firing the balls around his feet, using electricity to shock the silver haired teen, hard enough to cut his body, forcing out spurts of blood from some parts of his body.

"H-Hayato!"

"June-Chan."

"B-But…"

She was surprised to see Gokudera standing back on his feet, just in time for Gamma to throw another round of those balls at him, only just giving him enough time to dodge these ones, but Gamma wasn't letting up on the assault, instantly firing another barrage at the Storm guardian.

"Takeshi, please-!"

He didn't need any encouragement. Except that he still looked utterly pissed off with Gokudera as he ran out and shoved the other guardian out of the way, except…he pushed him out of the way with his sword, basically attacking the guardian.

That wasn't what June meant when she wanted to help Gokudera…

"Guh…! W-What stunt are you pulling, baseball freak-!"

"I'm going to beat that rotten temper of yours into shape. The more I think about it, the angrier I get."

"T-Takeshi-!"

"June-Chan, I beg of you…Please, stay over there. I promise, I'll tell you what's going on soon enough. Right now, I have to sort this out…"

With the glare Yamamoto was giving the storm guardian, she wasn't going to argue with him. She didn't want that glare used against her. Though, when he did look at her, his glare softened a little, at least proving he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Before you met Tsuna, I heard you were one of those loner types that didn't trust anyone. It's because of that, that I can understand why you're so loyal to him. He was the first person to open your heart. But if you only open yourself up to him, you'll just put more pressure on him!"

"W-What are you talking about?! Fuck you!"

"A right-hand man is supposed to be somebody who can lead all the Guardians and be the man the boss relies on the most, right? You're supposed to pull us all together, but really you're turning them away! You don't have the right to call yourself Tsuna's right-hand man! Not doing such…such shit like that-!"

Nobody had ever really heard Yamamoto cuss before, so June's jaw dropped a little, while Gokudera gritted his teeth, being forced onto the side-lines.

"I'm tagging in! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Well, no issues, here. I kind of enjoyed the bickering. In my years, I've learnt to listen to my opponents. It makes sure I can remember them. But, now I'd better be rid of you, yes?"

June watched in horror, wishing she knew what was going on or even that she could fight back, but all she had was a simple handgun, against someone with weaponry that she knew nothing about!

What was she supposed to do?

Gamma charged up another barrage, but this time, the same thing happened. Except, Gokudera forcefully kicked Yamamoto out of the way, pulling both of them out of any danger.

"Do you want to die, dumbass?! If you did, the tenth would be devastated!"

"Hey, hey, you two…only one substitution per game, thank you. Both of you will die here, anyway. Then I'd gladly put the Snow guardian out of her misery."

"Now, that's pretty true…we probably would die, one after the other. But, that's if we fight one-on-one, like we've been doing. Hey, Spencer!"

"Oh, NOW you're calling me over?"

"Mostly to tell you to run for it and find someone. Avoid any enemies, okay?"

"…Well, if you INSIST. Tch…dumb asses…If you're finally working together, you better not go and get yourselves killed! I'll…I'll try find help!"

"Be careful, June-Chan!"

"I basically just said that to you-! I don't know why I bother…"

Ignoring the two, even though she was filled with worry, June ran off, heading out of the forested area, only looking back to see the backs of Yamamoto and Gokudera slowly disappearing.

* * *

Yes, she was worried sick about them both, but that's why she had to go find help. Even if it took her ages to find her way around-…no wait, this was Namimori Shrine? She was still in Namimori? Well, hell, that made this much easier…Kind of.

She didn't have much chance of even finding ANYONE. Well, except finding somebody she DIDN'T want to find.

"Hey, you-!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake-!"

Hearing an enemy voice, June quickly went into her usual mode; stealthing and running. Without a second thought, she speeded off, rushing up to the shrine, hoping she could find somewhere to hide as the enemy chased her down, staying close behind her.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT-!_

"Oof!"

Without really looking, she knocked into someone who, she prayed, wasn't an enemy.

"Oh…it's you. June Spencer."

Blinking her single eye, she ended up coming face-to-face with…a bird?

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"H-Hibari? E-Eh? Ah!"

As the bird fluttered around her head, almost like it recognized her, June looked into the cold stare of; "K-Kyoya!"

"…Hmp. Well, isn't this just a hassle. I'll make sure to bite you to death, later."

Staring down the enemy that had followed her, he stepped forward, menacingly and the enemy was barely given chance to realize who he was forced against, before he was knocked to the ground, Hibari standing over his body as the small, yellow bird flapped it's way over to sit in his hair.

As much as she didn't know what was going on (or why Hibari was stood in a fancy suit and looking even taller than usual), Hibari was now in front of her and her only hope.

"K-Kyoya, I-I…! I need your help! T-There's this fucking asshole fighting Takeshi and Hayato-!"

"Not interested. How long have you been here?"

"I don't even know what's going on, damnit! All I know is that they're in trouble! I needed to find help, you're here and-!"

"Quiet down, herbivore."

What was she supposed to say to this guy? All she knew about him was that he very much liked Namimori, so, this was just-! Oh…the answer was pretty much there, in front of her.

"K-Kyoya! If you don't care about Hayato or Takeshi, then…then what about the peace of Namimori-!"

"I told you to be quiet. You're putting me in a bad mood."

"When are you in a GOOD mood?"

"Tch…"

"H-Hey!"

Without another word, Hibari walked off, leaving June at the shrine, but he gave her a look that terrified her. Hibari was always a scary man, so June knew never to cross him. But…he was actually heading to where Gamma was fighting Gokudera and Yamamoto?

Either her trick had worked, or he was going there, anyway…probably the latter…


	22. Reality of the Situation

**Reality of the Situation**

* * *

"_We'll take these back to the base. Herbivore, you have someone to pick up. June Spencer should still be at the shrine."_

"_But, why? She's- A-Ah! Don't tell me…"_

"_Sawada, don't worry. I'll collect her while I sort out the Vongola rings, especially if hers needs sorting, too. They'll have caught onto her as well."_

* * *

June sighed, sitting in the Vongola base, sat next to Reborn with a frown covering her face. "This is fucked up…and you've told me everything?"

"I have."

"So…this is the future…and we're stuck here."

"Yes."

"…fucked up. This is fucked up. I don't want to believe any of it, but…Tch! I have to believe you, don't I? You don't bullshit this kind of thing…it'd explain why Kyoya looks so…weird…"

"Well, Tsuna and the others have had a meeting about all of this and what's going on. You should probably go and have a rest."

"W-Wait, hey…I know Takeshi and Hayato are injured…are they okay?"

Reborn smiled a little, already giving June her answer, but carried on speaking, anyway.

"They're perfectly fine. They're even awake and anything. They're in separate infirmary rooms, but would you like to see them? Well…I think Gokudera doesn't want any visitors. He's feeling a little sorry for himself and, since you saw him end up screwing up, he'd probably not want to see you. I'm sure Yamamoto would look forward to seeing you. From what you said happened, he was determined to keep you out of the fight, once you arrived."

"Yeah…he kept pushing me back so I wouldn't fight and then Hayato told me to run and get someone. It wasn't like him to ask for help…"

"You must have been scared. Well, maybe seeing your friends again will help you."

The brunette nodded, standing up as Reborn led her around the base.

* * *

June was a little less confused, thanks to Reborn.

She knew she was ten years in the future, trapped there with her friends. Reborn had passed her a couple of white boxes and explain the power of her rings, saying she'd have to train to learn to use it. She was a guardian, she had to fight alongside Tsuna and the other guardians. She had been training with Ryohei for a few weeks now. She was proud of her progress, but knew she could do more with it. But, Ryohei wasn't here…so she'd have to deal with the training she'd had, which had at least strengthened her ability to fight up close.

She was rather proud of herself and was confident she could help the others. But…at least, after she'd learnt how to use these dying will flames and boxes. She had to help them beat the Millefiore…

* * *

"_My name is Lal Mirch. I'm an ally, don't worry, June."_

"_W-What? How do you-?"_

"_Don't ask questions, right now. Follow me. Please, wrap this chain around your Vongola ring, right now."_

* * *

Her meeting with Lal Mirch played in her head and she couldn't help but be curious. She had asked Reborn about her before, but…all he told her was that she was a friend. Another new character, eh…and the woman was very demanding, but it's not like she complained.

* * *

"Yamamoto."

"Eh? It's the kid! Huh? Ahhh~! June-Chan! You're okay!"

"Too bad I can't say the same for you."

Yamamoto chuckled as he sat himself up a little, watching the brunette walk over to the side of his bed, Reborn sat on her shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Looks like you're feeling a little better, Yamamoto."

"Now that I've had a good rest after that fight, yeah. I'll be up and running in no time!"

"June, make sure he stays in bed."

"Ehhhhh? No fair, don't use June-Chan against me!"

* * *

Reborn ended up having to leave, heading out to a meeting with Tsuna and the other members of the Vongola, leaving June sat next to Yamamoto, who seemed very amused by the situation, even though June looked embarrassed about it.

"I'm glad June-Chan is okay! I guess I did my job, then. I was surprised when you came here. June-Chan's future self was so nice."

"Nice, eh? And I'm not nice now?"

"Ahhh, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, I knew what you meant, mate."

"Ahhh, it's good to hear that accent, again!"

The brunette just grew more embarrassed, her face turning redder as she flicked a ball of paper at the teenager's head, just making him laugh more. Really, he did enjoy embarrassing her.

"You know how much I worried about you and Hayato? Yet, here YOU are, making jokes and Hayato is probably pouting. You scared the shit out of me during that fight."

"I scared you?"

"Of course you did, damnit! You were ACTUALLY pissed off. I've never seen you mad at ANYONE. Honestly…"

"Haha…sorry…I just didn't like how Gokudera was treating everyone."

"I noticed…But…I have to say, even while you were pissed off like that, you still wouldn't let me get into that fight…"

"Of course, not. You were confused about the situation, I wouldn't just let you rush into a fight without understanding anything. I was worried about you…So, I'm sorry if I scared you."

June's eyes softened when she saw Yamamoto's face turn from one of happiness to worry. He, clearly, hated that she had to see him get mad at Gokudera, but, well, it happened. He at least knew she wouldn't hold anything against him for it. She was, clearly, grateful to him for helping her, even if he didn't help her confusion, at the time.

"At least you're okay, Takeshi. You worried the hell out of me, especially during that fight. Who the hell was that guy, anyway?"

"He said his name was Gamma. Lal Mirch warned up about him before we went out to look for Hibari."

"Yet…you both still fought him?"

"Well, we didn't have a choice. Ahh…June-Chan looks angry…"

"Of course I'm angry, you could have been killed! Ugh…No point getting mad, now, I guess…Tch…"

"Haha…This feels all too familiar."

"Hm?"

The taller teenager smiled down at his friend with his usual, charming grin, as he almost sighed at the old memories from so many months ago.

"Remember the Varia battles? I sat with you in the hospital while Tsuna was busy."

"Oh, yeah…I almost forgot…Guess I'm returning the favour, now."

"You forgot about it? At least I know you're not just sat with me to 'return a favour'."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. I'm sat here because you're my friend and you're injured. I'm sure everyone else has been visiting, but still…it wouldn't feel right not coming to visit, even if it's just for a while." "I'm happy." "Why's that?"

"Because…June-Chan is here with me and worries about me, so much."

It sounded like something from a soap opera and it made June's face heat up, especially when she noted that Yamamoto even looked embarrassed, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"…That was so sappy of you…"

"Haha! I know! But, it looks like it cheered you up. You don't have to worry about me or Gokudera. We'll be on our feet, soon!"

"Reborn still wants me to make sure you stay down."

"That kid isn't fair…"

* * *

Sooner or later, June was rushed out of the room as Yamamoto could get some rest and she ended up pushed into the kitchen, where Haru and Kyoko were cooking.

"Hahi?! June-Chan is small again!"

"Uwaaaah…June-Chan came back from the past?"

_Wait, they understand all of this?_

She felt a little nervous, especially knowing these two were in the future with them, but…they seemed positive enough.

"U-Uhh…yeah…"

"Ahhhh…Now we can't ask the future June-Chan about her husband…Hahiiii…"

"Wait, husband? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Wait…we figured you'd have a boyfriend or something…don't you?"

"No…I haven't had a boyfriend in years. The hell? I'm married in this time? Huh…"

"You don't know who it'd be?"

"Not a damn clue. Sorry, girls. Can't help you."

Both girls looked, almost, annoyed by the ordeal, sighing, before letting grins come back to their faces. "At least we have our little June-Chan back!"

"I'm not much shorter than you, why does everyone call me little…"

"June-Chan. Do you want to help us cook?"

"Cook? I'm not much of a cook…"

"Hahi? Older June-Chan was a wonderful cook. When do you think you learnt?"

"Dunno…My mother probably taught me as I grew up…hell, I'm only seventeen."

"We can teach you! C'mon! Let's get cooking!"

"…eh…why the hell not."

She did like Kyoko and Haru. They were lovely girls, incredibly kind, especially to June. She spoke to Kyoko a lot because of all the times she'd train or study with Ryohei (it's almost surprising that he isn't the love interest in this story) and Haru was usually around Tsuna, so she had a lot of encounters with her and she was just as nice as Kyoko. A little strange, but nice.

Seeing them in the future worried her. But, it made her feel happy, at the same time. Tsuna would protect them with all he had and so would the rest of the guardians. She didn't let herself worry. She just let them do what they were best at; being optimistic and bringing pure joy. It was something June wanted to be able to do.

* * *

"Yamamoto."

"Hm? Mornin', Kid."

"I assume you had a nice rest."

"Yeah! It was great. Seeing June-Chan before it made me feel better."

"Yamamoto, how do you feel about June?"

"Hm? How do I feel about her?"

Rebirn suddenly coming into his room and asking him such a strange question definitely confused the young man. He scratched his neck a little as he thought about it.

"June-Chan is my friend. What more is there to say?"

"You really are dumb, Yamamoto."

"Eh?"

He winced as Reborn jumped into his lap, patting his injured leg a little as he looked up into Yamamoto's brown eyes.

"When I ask how you feel about her, I don't want to know if she's your friend. How do you FEEL about June Spencer?"

"I'm…not quite sure I understand what you mean, kid…"

"I don't think you'll ever get it. How childish…I can't keep rephrasing my question just so you get it. I'm just going to end up asking the same question over and over again."

Yamamoto didn't really understand what was going on. Reborn had come in, looking fairly serious, and begun asking questions about June? Huh…definitely strange.

"How about a different question. Did you know you're married in this time?"

"Married? Wow. That's great! But…what does that have to do with June-Chan?"

"…Think about it for a second…"

Well, he tried to think. But he just came up short and looked at Reborn like he'd grown a second head. "I still don't get it. Why ask me about June-Chan and then tell me I was- …OH."

Slowly, as Reborn smirked, Yamamoto's face turned red, rising like a tsunami.

"A-Are you saying I marry June-Chan?!"

"You're acting like it wasn't completely obvious to everyone." (Well, I hope the readers found it obvious, or I'm a little worried)

"I-I didn't know anything!"

"I noticed. So, with that context set in place…how do you feel about June?"

"Ahhhhh, you're definitely harsh, kid…"

"Well, maybe I'll give you time to think about an answer to that. It'll give you time to process a future marriage."

Well, he couldn't help but laugh, at least. But, now he was even more confused as ever…


	23. Let the Training Begin

**Let the Training Begin**

* * *

It had been just over a week since the incident with Gamma and everyone was healing up well, especially Tsuna. His arm had healed, fully, and he could move it around with ease. He was ready to prepare for their upcoming battle.

He knew that the others, who were able, had already been training. June, ever since she turned up, had been trying her best with the training from Lal Mirch. Supposedly, she had gotten a decent hang of the dying will flames and finding her resolution and such, so he was happy she was doing well…though, he still worried about Gokudera and Yamamoto, as he headed down to the training hall, grumbling a little, praying Lal was at least a LITTLE nice to him.

* * *

"Yo!"

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"Tsuna! Good to see you!"

"Y-You three?!"

Tsuna's jaw hung open at the sight of Gokudera, Yamamoto and June running around the training hall like it was nothing (well, June wasn't injured, but that wasn't the point, he figured she'd have died from the Spartan training of Lal Mirch). The three were grinning like this was completely normal…

"We're getting back to our training, Tsuna!"

"B-But…Yamamoto, Gokudera-Kun…are your injuries all healed up?"

"Of course, tenth! We've been out for a while now, we're going to end up rusty!"

"So, all four of you are here, then?"

The foursome (maybe I should stop using that word…) turned their heads to see Lal Mirch and Reborn walking towards them, looking as wonderfully serious as ever (Tsuna noted that June almost flinched seeing Lal again…).

"We'll be starting your individual training, today."

"Just like how Tsuna and June have been having separate training with Lal Mirch, you'll all have a mentor to train you. For example; I will be training Yamamoto."

Yamamoto, himself, looked half excited, half like he dreaded it, but he seemed happy enough to oblige, while Tsuna was pretty confused. Well, confused until he suddenly saw Gokudera writhing on the floor and hearing heeled footsteps.

"I'll be taking care of Hayato."

"E-Eh? Bianchi?"

The rose haired woman stepped up to her younger brother, a smile on her face. "Well, my brother and I share the Storm attribute. It's the most logical training."

"A-Are you kidding…? G-Guh…"

Nobody really felt that sorry for Gokudera, anymore…

"Well, if you manage to complete my training…then I'll make sure to reward you."

For a second, Gokudera seemed curious by this reward, but ended up floored again. Y'know…by his sister's face.

"Lal will be taking care of June."

"Well, that's awesome…"

Lal ignored the sarcasm, as she stepped towards the small girl, only patting her on the shoulder. "Well, you've learn enough about controlling your dying will flames, now you need to learn to fight like your future-self. Right now, I'm the only one that could teach you that."

"I look forward to it, Lal."

"W-Wait a moment-!"

Turning their heads to Tsuna, his usual confusion was present on his face as he looked to Lal. "I-If you're training June, who's training me?"

"No-Good Tsuna, be patient. For now, let's get you ready for training."

Out of, seemingly, nowhere, Reborn brought out Leon, his gun, and shot Tsuna straight in the head. This shocked everyone, but especially June, who had never seen such a thing happen before, having to be held back by Lal Mirch as Tsuna just stood up like it was nothing…

Except he had his dying will flames shooting out in every direction.

The small girl could only blink. This was far more intense than the last time she saw him fight. Those flames were huge…

"W-Wow…Tsuna, that's awesome!"

"Haha! Tsuna has gotten better than ever!"

"As expected of the tenth!"

"Reborn? Where is my trainer?"

"Well, right here."

Everybody jumped when a ball of spikes, surrounded by flames of the cloud attribute, burst out of nowhere, aiming itself at Tsuna, who could only block the onslaught, pushing it back.

Revealing himself was Hibari, stepping towards Tsuna, as stoic as ever.

"If you don't keep focused, you'll die. I'll pry all of your abilities out, myself."

"T-Tenth! Are you okay?!"

"He'll be fine, Hayato. Come now, we must begin our training."

"G-Guh…!"

June and Yamamoto just watched as Gokudera was dragged away, holding his stomach, by his sister, while Lal Mirch and Reborn just shooed the two out of the training hall.

"You all have your own training to worry about. Don't worry about No-Good Tsuna. He'll be perfectly fine."

* * *

June sighed as she was practically lead by the hand into another one of the basement floors. Reborn and Yamamoto had stayed on to go further down, but she was now stuck alongside Lal Mirch, walking to a smaller version of the training room Tsuna would be stuck in.

"Now, you have those boxes, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the spare swords your future-self left behind?"

"Yup."

"And her rings?"

"Eeeeeeeeeyup."

"Don't sound so sarcastic."

"Yes, ma'am."

This was like her fear of Hibari all over again.

"First things first. We should introduce you to your animal based box weapon."

"My animal based weapon? Oh, yeah…those are a thing, aren't they…? Uhh…which one will be the-"

"The patterned one."

"Oh! They're patterned…that makes it easier…Okay, so, just insert the flaming ring, right?"

"Simply put, yes. Fire your dying will flame into the box to open it. It might take a couple of tries."

Grumbling, June looked down at the box that now lay in the palm of her hand…this contained some kind of animal? This little white box? Well, she'd already seen something similar, so…well, what could go wrong.

"Okay…get that flame gooiiiiiing-There it is!"

Seeing the white flame dancing on her Vongola ring, June grinned. She was proud to have at least gotten that down pretty well over the past week, mostly learning how to keep it stable and what her resolutions were.

But, now came the harder part.

She looked at the box, looking into the small hole before placing her ring inside the hole. For a second, she felt embarrassed, as nothing really happened, but straight away, the box opened itself up, two flames covering the bodies of animals, only to plop in front of June.

The white flames dispersed, revealing two, pure white ferrets. One looked much larger than the other, practically hissing, while the other looks more feminine and had red eyes, unlike the other that had pure black eyes.

The two looked dangerous, at first, but both turned their heads to June, only to slowly approach her, sniffing her, calming down realizing there was no real battle.

"They…They're so…Fuck, they're adorable!"

She practically dropped everything, kneeling down to take a close look at the two ferrets, who jumped back a little at her sudden movement, but sniffed her hand as she placed it before them. They seemed confused…they were sniffing her hand, recognizing the scent, but looking up to see a different, much smaller person from their master.

The ferrets looked to each other before jumping up into June's arms, happily rolling around, recognizing her as their master.

"Uwaaah~! They like me, they like me!"

Lal couldn't help but sigh, raising her eyebrow as June let the two ferrets explore their master, curious of why she looked so much younger. But, hey, it was their master! She smelt the same as ever!

"Well, looks like they, at least, recognize you. But, will they obey you, since you've changed so much…" Stepping up, Lal raised both of her arms up, holding up her palms as she looked at June. "A simple command, to start with. Command them to jump into my hands."

"Eh? Well…okay. Whatever you say, ma'am."

For a minute, she just looked at the two, carefully holding them in her own hands as they cocked their little, furry heads to the side, their long tails, white flames dangling off the ends of them, swishing under them as the awaited their master to respond.

"Hey, uhh…you two…" Weirdly, they responded to this, cocking their heads to the opposite side "Umm…Will you jump into Lal's hands?" She almost jumped when the two nodded and began twirling down her body to the floor, then moving, very fast, to Lal Mirch, twisting up her own body and onto the palm of her hands, sitting on them as they wagged their long tails, watching their master for a reaction.

"Well…they already respond to you, fully. I guess the two know that you're their master, even if you're from the past."

"Wow…The two of them are adorable…c'mon back, guys!"

God, she felt like some kind of Pokemon trainer when the two both squeaked happily and headed back to their master, twirling around her body, never really stopping.

"Wow! They're energetic!"

"Just like their master."

"Huh?"

"The two of them are the _Tormenta Furetti_. Or, the Blizzard Ferrets."

"Blizzard Ferrets? I have to call them that?"

"To be specific, you had them named Matsu and Toshi." At the sound of their names, the two ferrets stopped themselves on June's shoulders, blinking at Lal Mirch. "Matsu is the smaller ferret. She is trained more for hiding away and sneaking up on people. Toshi is the larger ferret. He was trained to be a power house, hitting enemies while Matsu was hiding and to protect you."

"I…trained them like that?"

"Of course. Their use in battle is much more than that, though. Here…I'll be your target. For battle, your older self would speak to them in English, to confuse and make sure nobody knew what you were doing. So, speak in English, your native tongue, and they'll instantly be ready for battle. Tell them to use their flames against my arm and you'll see how the snow attribute works."

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as Lal pulled her arm up, readying it for an attack. Looking to the ferrets, they did seem very relaxed, especially for box 'weapons'. But, hey, she had to train like this.

To be honest, she was waiting for Lal to start hitting her. She was being weirdly calm, but June was doing pretty well…she had no real reason to begin shouting.

"I'll try. Uhh…hey…Matsu. Toshi. **Use your flames on Lal's arms**."

As soon as she'd given the instruction, the two ferrets hissed, rushing towards Lal, practically propelling themselves forward with the flames on their tails, twirling around Lal's arms, letting the flames lick her skin. As quick as they did this, her arm quickly dropped to her side, flopping like she had no more use for it.

"L-Lal?"

"It'll wear off. That's the effect of the Snow Attribute. To numb."

As the ferrets returned to June's arms, hanging off them as they hissed at Lal, still ready to keep attacking her if their master wished it. "H-Hey, you two, calm down now…" Her command was answered when they ceased their hissing, looking to June with calmer eyes, their tails back to their calm swishing. "Lal, do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine. As I said, the effect wears off. In battle, it becomes useful. Do you remember the other characteristics I told you about? List them."

"Y-Yes, ma'am…Umm…"

_The Mist flame is used with illusions, known as 'Construction'. The flames have a low density…_

_The Storm flame is used for decay, known as 'Disintegration'. The flames can break almost anything with a single touch…_

_The Rain flame is used to weaken opponents, known as 'Tranquillity'. The flames look very similar to running water…_

_The Sun flame is used as a form of healing flame, known as 'Activation'. The flames can also stimulate muscles, increasing the user's bodily functions…_

_The Lightning flame is used to increase the firmness of objects, known as 'Hardening'. The flames can also create a barrier to protect the user…_

_The Cloud flame is used to increase size and multiply objects, known as 'Propagation'. This flame is more useful in large areas…_

"And, ummm…the Sky flame…I…I forget about that one…"

"The Sky flame has the attribute of 'Harmony'. It's rarely used by anyone, so you probably won't knock into anyone using that flame. And, you know that the Snow flame has the attribute of 'Numbing'."

"I guess that makes sense…Snow is pretty cold."

"That's one way to look at it."

So, June could use a Snow flame, which could numb body parts…in their own way, all of the flames were completely useful in different situations. June's was best used sneaking up on opponents…sounded about right for June. Even with her extra training with Ryohei, she was still mainly a stealth agent.

"You'll have to be careful using your flames, though. As much as they can be handy in battle, you'd need the opportunity to use them. So you'd need a way to fire the flames at your opponent…which will bring us to tomorrow's lesson. For now, I want you to keep practicing using your ferrets. I'm going to go check up on Sawada."

"H-Hey, wait…You can't explain anything else?"

"I'll explain more on it tomorrow, like I said. For now, I'll leave you with this; do not rely on the numbing effect of your dying will flames. A lot of people will see them coming as soon as they realize you use those flames. Most of them will resist the effects of them. Besides…snow flames are becoming more and more common to use. Be careful with them."

"O-Oh…okay…thank you, Lal."

"Now, while I check on Sawada, you just keep those two in line and train with them. They'll remember their training, it's up to you to know HOW to command them."

"…Okay. Tell me how Tsuna is doing once you're back."

"Of course."

With her arm still by her side, useless for a while, Lal exited the large room, only to knock into Yamamoto, June not really noticing as she laughed with her little ferrets, playing happily with them.

"Oh! Lal Mirch! Have you seen the kid? He went off somewhere…I haven't seen him…maybe look somewhere else."

"Ahh…okay…where are you going?"

"To check on Sawada."

"What's June-Chan up to?"

"Just training. Don't bother her too much. Reborn will turn up."

He watched, curiously, as she left the room, leaving him stood there, in his dark hakama, blinking a little as he turned to June, smiling as he saw her form, laying on the floor with two white ferrets jumping around.

"June-Chan!"

"Huh? Takeshi!"

Sitting up, she looked at her friend with excitement as Yamamoto walked over.

"Look at these two! They're cute, right?!"

"Yeah! They are! Those are your box animals?"

"Yeah! Matsu and Toshi! Lal Mirch says they recognize me even if I look younger, so they're responding to me! Watch, watch!"

Yamamoto couldn't help but find June's excitement kinda cute…

Wait, did he REALLY just think she was cute?

"Matsu, Toshi-! Eh?"

Looking down at the ferrets, she saw them sniffing at Yamamoto's hand, Matsu even licking it a little, both wagging their tails a little.

"That's…new."

"Looks like they recognize Yamamoto, too."

The two teenagers looked to Yamamoto's shoulder as Reborn jumped up onto it, a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"They recognize him? You'd think they wouldn't care, seeing as they don't really belong to him or anything…"

"They might not be his weapons, but it's a given that they'd recognize him. Right, Yamamoto?"

"E-Eh?"

The raven haired boy knew exactly what Reborn was doing and he was getting embarrassed. He didn't want June to think differently of him!

"W-Well, June-Chan and I are friends! Maybe they just know we like each other!"

"But…like in what way, Yamamoto?"

"Uwaaaaah! We should go and start our training, kid! C'mon!"

"You child…"

June just blinked in confusion, watching Yamamoto run off with Reborn on his shoulder, waving at her a little. "I'll see you soon, June-Chan!"

Matsu and Toshi whimpered at the loss of their friend, flopping into June's lap, looking up at her, awaiting a reaction.

"…The fuck was that all about…?"


End file.
